The angel and the mercenary
by Monocromica Violist
Summary: Pit had great hopes of becoming a better person and have new friends in the SSBB tournaments. In a sense, so does another newcomer. Other pairings: The two princesses, CF x S.
1. Prologue

Welcome to the my weird mind! I have just try making my first fanfiction, hoping that some people will like it. If I add anything (like the Pokemon Trainer's name), it's because of assumptions or to try to make the story sound more interesting. Enjoy

Warining: In the future, it might contain yaoi. But not now. (Sorry if you read this just for it .)

* * *

Pit was more than glad to become a member of the new Super Smash Brothers tournaments that were held. Pit had auditioned with many other people that wanted to become a part of it as well, and was fortunate to join the new Brawl family. All the excitement was rushing to his head as he was on board a plane with other members that were also a part of it. He looked around, seeing the many different people and creatures of all sorts, wanting to see what he was going to be competing against. But there was one small problem, not everyone was on board the plane.

In fact, the mercenary came at the exact same moment that the angel was thinking about the members.

Pit looked up at him, seeing a couple of scratches across the man's face, making Pit worry."Those things aren't going to hurt me, are they?"

Pit's eyes fell a little, surprised to hear something like that instead of "Hello" or "Sorry for being late". But Pit is not the person that wouldn't reject to answer a question,"No. I just warn you, it could get in the way if I decide to walk out in the aisle."

The rather old looking man had looked at him, turning around and grabbing the person in front of him, both Pit and his new seating partner for the plane ride stared at him in shock. Pit's eyes looked down, knowing that not most people really like his swan-like wings,"Aw, cheer up," Pit stared at the person that now sat next to him,"I'm actually kind of glad that he moved me," that person went up to Pit's ear, whispering,"The guy next to him smells REALLY bad..."

Pit giggled,"I second that." Both of them turned to see the old man getting up again, switching the other people around.

"Well, since we're both in this, we might as well get to know each other,"the person took out his hand in front of Pit,"Hello, my name is Gary."

Pit looked at him confused,"Um, is this supposed to be some formal way of greeting each other?"

Gary looked at him, taking off the hat he had worn, relieving the hair he had,"I can tell that you don't belong in a world that is like mine. I think most of us greet each other with a hand shake and then our names."

Pit took his hand, shaking his hand lightly,"My name is Pit. Did I do it right?"

Gary nodded at him,"You sure did. At least you didn't try to break my hand." Pit stared at him with wide eyes, having a feeling of fear,"Don't worry about it, we'll try to stick together in this. That is, if you don't mind."

Pit nodded at him, smiling at the fact he was already making a friend,"Let's try to change the subject..."Pit took a time to think, his wings moving a bit as he began to think.

"Woah!" Pit looked back at him, seeing Gary looking at his back,"You have wings!"

Pit looked away,"Yeah, I know..."

"That's so awesome" Pit's eyes widened again,"I've always wondered how it feels like to fly with your own wings."

"It's not that big of a deal,"Pit told him,"They sometimes do get in the way of doing things. For example: that guy left because he thought that I would annoy him."

"Ignore that old fart,"Gary told him,"He just seems like he's here for his own self interest."Gary kept staring at his wings in awe,"Can I touch it?"

"Sure, just don't touch them for too long."

Gary moved his hands to it, feeling the soft feathers on his fingertips smiling,"They're really soft. I think I'm beginning to feel envious of my new friend."

Pit began to giggle, making Gary look at him,"That tickles."

"That's even better that you can feel them" Gary grabbed Pit's hands,"Will you promise to be my friend in this competition?"

Pit's lips formed upward to a soft smile, more than glad to know someone that would be not only his friend, but also very respectful.

"Hey kid," both Pit and Gary turned back te aisle, seeing the same old man that originally switched Gary next to Pit,"Get off my seat."

"No way" said Gary back, letting go of Pit's hands,"You don't deserve to sit next to this person. Go to hell!"

The old man raised his eyebrow,"Fine, I'll take me seat back the hard way." In an instant, Gary was up in the air, the old man's hand grabbing his neck, squeezing it as tightly as he possibly could.

Pit's eyes grew wide, seeing his new friend being chocked by someone that was the opposite of his friend, the horror making him stay paralyzed. Just before he thought that his friend was dead, a mushroom had struck the old man right on the head, making him drop Gary,"Excuse me, but I believe we're not here to kill each other It's against the rules of the Super Smash Bros. Committee."

A woman, in pink flight attendant costume, with blonde hair and big blue eyes had interfered, seeing the woman wasn't exactly happy,"And who are you to say that?"

"I am Peach, a member of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament."Everyone in the room had turned to her, including Gary who was still catching his breath,"You're Snake, aren't you?"

"Wow, even a stupid blonde knows who I am,"Snake grinned, seeing an even angrier expression across her face, Peach pulling out a golf club from behind.

"Enough"all of us faced another person who had said that, also appearing in a flight attendance costume,"If you want to be expelled from the competition, then I suggest you all start getting along!"

"Marth, this upcoming member was about to kill another contestant," said Peach.

"Sir!"Snake looked at Marth, seeing the seriousness of his eyes,"Are you the man the call Snake?"

"Yes," he said in a calmly manner.

Marth took a deep breath, looking at Peach for a while,"I have been given orders that if something like this does occur, then we should let this one slide."

"That's not fair!"Pit got out of his seat, making everyone stare at him,"This disrespectful man almost killed my friend! Plus, he was trying to take back his seat that he didn't even want at first!!"

"Silence!!" Pit looked at him rather sadly, looking at how angry Marth had become, "Everyone is to go back to their original seats that were originally given to you! Anyone who dares to try and move OR do something as ridiculous as Snake tried to pull off will literately be thrown out while this plane is in motion. "

Marth walked away, going back to the pilot room, leaving everyone in silence. Gary looked at Pit, seeing the sadness in his eyes. Snake had just been staring at the both of them, soon seeing Gary stare at him with hatred, flipping off Snake before he went back to his original seat. Pit starred at Gary as he went back to his seat, Gary looking back at him. Snake had taken his seat back, his face blocking the image of Gary for Pit, making Pit look away. Just before everyone was seated, Peach had handed him an actual peach, Pit looking at Peach as she gave him a soft smile before walking away. And the plane took off soon after.

* * *

"Are you going to eat that?"Snake had asked Pit after a couple of hours of being in flight. Pit had been starring outside his window for a long time. In fact, ever since the plane took off he was starring out the window,"I take that as a no." Pit had heard him, gently placing the peach on Snake's lap a bit after, making Snake raise his eyebrows slightly. Snake had starred at Pit, noticing how miserable he was feeling, not by his face, but by his wings, seeing almost none of it."Sorry about earlier."That was all he said, Pit not even moving his original posture. Snake had moved his hand close to his hair, eventually stroking the brunette locks of Pit, but Pit never budged, Snake soon seeing a small tear come down the angel's eye. Pit had moved his hand laying on the arm rest, wiping away the tear that fell down his cheek, setting it his arm back to where it was. Before it went to the original spot, he felt a hand lead it away from the arm rest, making Pit's eyes look at Snake, who had drawn his lips to the fingers he used for the tear, kissing it gently. The mercenary looked at him the entire time, the angel's eyes being filled with a bit of hope.

* * *

Please Rewiew. I like reviews. They make think about what more I could possibly write about. :D


	2. Chapter 1

A review! Huzzah!

* * *

At last, the plane ride was over, and everyone had begun to move out of the plane, also taking their valuables, seeing all sorts of old members helping out. Just before he went out to the airport, he saw two animals, but their shape was of a human, one of a fox, another a falcon,"Thank you for boarding SSBB airlines," said the fox.

"We hope you enjoy your stay in the SSBB tournaments," then said the falcon.

Pit smiled at the fact there were peaceful people here, but then when he saw the image of Marth's serious face, his happiness melted that instant,"Kid."

Pit turned around, seeing Marth looking at him,"I'm sorry about what happened today. It's not your fault."Pit turned around slowly, knowing that he was wrong, he wasn't there, he didn't even care,"If you keep acting the way you are now, you aren't going to make it all the way through."

Pit felt anger poke at his heart, looking back once more,"I feel fine."

* * *

No, Pit didn't feel fine at all. His wings were a bit fractured from the seating he had himself in, feeling the pain of the alcohol go through a couple of scratches that he got from it,"Pikachu, pass me another cotton ball."

Pit saw the yellow creature walk toward the equipment of a emergency truck had, hearing the creature do a cute "Pika" and saw the doctor lean in to clean off the scratches. If Marth hadn't noticed how bad the conditions of his wings were, he wouldn't have been in the truck, driving to the SSBB hospital,"You got lucky today," said the doctor, hearing the thick Italian that he spoke in,"Do you think it would've been better if you actually just flying your way to this tournament?"

"Um, I don't know if I have enough strength,"said Pit, hissing as he felt more pain.

"Calm down, it will help reduce the pain,"the doctor was about to be done until the door was opened roughly, seeing Gary in front of them.

"Are you okay Pit!?"

"Who said you were allowed to come inside!?" said the doctor.

"The hospital. We're already here."

"Good!" said the doctor, getting off the truck,"You can take your friend to the Smash hotel. His wings were slightly injured, and those scratches should be gone in about a week."

"Thank you doctor,"Gary said, shaking his hand,"I'm Gary."

"And my name is Mario."

Both him and Pit turned around to look at him, both of them in shock,"You're THE Mario?"asked Pit.

He nodded at them, taking off the white doctor suite, smiling at the both of them as he wore his red hat and blue trousers,"Yup. Better yet, we should all go to the SSBB hotel, they're waiting for us."

* * *

In a matter of minutes, he was in a room with only a desk and 2 chairs. He was instructed to stay in the door, for it was mandatory for everyone to at least talk and get to know a bit about each other. Pit sat at the edge of the chair, not wanting to hurt his wings again, giving it some room to stay open. He looked around and saw interesting pictures of trophies, arenas, and member pictures. He at least gave the Committee credit for not making this just some blank room.

"Yoshi!" Pit turned his head to the door, seeing a small dragon appear, having a paper in his hand, handing it to Pit.

"Hello, me name is Yoshi. I am one of the members that can't really talk, but I do understand you! I am more than glad to listen to anything you have to say and there's more information about myself as you read," Pit paused for a moment, extending his hand out in front of Yoshi,"My name is Pit. It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

Pit saw many other members appear, such as Mario, Peach, and the two pilots, Fox and Falco. At last, he saw one last person enter the room, Marth. He stared at him blankly, Marth handing him a piece of paper, Pit reading it,"... I want to ask you some questions."

"Not now. We will speak later. The committee has agreed to start conversing with the new members."Pit got up, walking by Marth, the only person he didn't shake hands with, walking out the hall. Marth turned around slowly, seeing the huge Bowser stand in front of him,"What?"

"The kid don't like you. It's kinda sad that you angered someone of your type."

"Shut up," Marth had walked the opposite direction that Pit was walking. Bowser just grinned, walking the same direction Marth did.

* * *

"Pit!" Gary was waving at him, hugging him once he was close enough, trying no to harm his wings.

Pit had hugged him back, smiling,"Thanks for being there for me, Gary."

"No problem,"he said,"That's what friends are for. So did you use the hand shake with your name strategy?"

"Yeah. Most of the members seemed to like it, except for that one guy in the airplane."

"Which one?"asked Gary,"The one with the dark blue hair?"

"His name is Marth,"both Gary and Pit turned at the same direction, seeing no one,"Down here!" Both of them looked down, seeing a blonde haired boy with blue eyes, wearing a stripped shirt,"How could you guys forget? I was right behind your seat when it happened," the boy told them, looking up at Pit.

"I didn't want to remember,"said Pit, the boy noticing how sad Pit's eyes had gotten.

"Well, then again, his name was just mentioned once,"said the boy,"I just have too good of a memory. I feel kinda bad of what had happened. I was kind of eavesdropping." Pit smiled softly, looking at Gary afterwards, seeing a smile go across his face as well,"My name is Lucas."

Pit extended his hand out at Lucas,"My name is Pit."

"And my name is Gary," he had also done the same,"You seem lonely. You want to just hang out with us?"

"Thanks," said Lucas,"I know I am lonely, but I know Ness."

"At least you know somebody here,"said Gary, scratching his head.

"You guys talk to anyone else?"asked Lucas.

"Only to you," said Pit, noticing how the new members were talking to each other, Pit feeling that something was wrong.

"Are you guys going to talk to Snake?"asked Lucas.

"No way!"said Gary,"He nearly killed me!"

"Figures,"said Lucas.

"No kidding,"the three of them faced someone who was just as tall as Lucas, if not, smaller. He wore a cape, wearing metal that covered his face,"Sorry if I interrupted."

"It's cool," said Gary,"At least you're in the same mind as the three of us."

The round figure looked at Gary,"Where's the third person?"

Gary and Lucas turned around, seeing that Pit wasn't around.

* * *

Pit 's eyes grew wide, seeing Snake had led him into a room, only having a lightbulb showing in the middle of the room, where he had sat down, a desk in front. Pit's heart was pumping, thinking he was about to be killed when Snake was put his hand on his mouth and having his right arm twisted. Snake took out a pack of cigarettes, also taking out a lighter,"I didn't bring you to this room for nothing. I want to speak with you without having other people suspicious of me."

"It's a matter of time they find out that neither of us are there,"said Pit,"They're going to find us out soon enough."

Snake had open the box of cigarettes, looking back at Pit,"I took you to the top floor of this building. I also have disabled the security cameras before I decided to take you to this room. The first person who dares try to open this door will be meeting me friend the Smoke Grenade."

"Why are you going so far with this?" asked Pit.

"You think your friend would let me?"he asked back,"Let alone anyone in that room?"Pit saw that he put a cigarette on his lips, lighting up the tip of it,"What are you waiting for? Ask me something."

"Why are you smoking?" Pit asked him.

"Because I feel like it,"said Snake, sucking in some of the cigarette and letting the air out after he took out the cigarette.

Pit got a bit annoyed, but didn't bother to protest about his answer,"Why didn't you, at first, take my plane seat and then wanted it back?"

Snake looked back at him, lifting up his legs and laying them on top of the desk, continuing to smoke,"It's not that easy to explain."

"How come?!"yelled Pit,"It shouldn't be to hard, especially since no one will be coming in here soon."

"You're still a kid,"Snake told him,"You would never understand."

Pit felt like going up to him a strangling him, but he kept himself calm,"Why did you kiss my hand?"

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asked him.

"My Goddess sometimes does that,"said Pit,"I am her most loyal warrior and she trusts me with all her heart."

"Heh, Goddess my ass," Pit's eyes widened, staring at Snake in shock,"There's no such thing as a God or Goddess."

"Lie!" yelled Pit,"There is a Goddess! Her name is Patulena! And there's no way I'm going to let you get away with saying something so disrespectful of my Goddess and my most beloved friend." Pit had taken out two blades, the rings that surrounded his left wrist had begun to glow, staring at Snake seriously.

Snake began to laugh, dropping the cigarette that he had on his hand, banging on the desk,"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" he chuckled a bit more, looking back at Pit,"Seriously, it's all fake. Your Goddess, your glowing rings, and maybe even you."

Pit put his blades together, quickly shooting the arrow and shooting at the cigarette, making it go completely on fire. Snake jumped up, taking his fighting stance,"I am no fake." A sudden glow surrounded him, his hands going up to the wall, soon the image of Patulena appearing before Snake and Pit, the Goddess of Light starring at Snake. Pit smiled softly, expecting the minions to start to attack Snake, but only instead she looked at him, looking deep in to Snake's eyes. She turned around, smiling at Pit and then disappearing. Pit's eyes were widened,"My Goddess?"

"Well I be,"said Snake,"Okay. Nice fancy show. Now tell me who you really are."

"You don't get it do you?!"said Pit,"My Goddess was supposed to summon the army to come and attack you, but she just left..."

"Look, face the truth. You're just trying to mess with me huh? It's not going to work."

Pit's eyes were still in shock, his eyes soon getting watery, in the verge of crying, almost feeling as if he were abandoned. He took one last look at the mercenary, seeing that his eyes knew that he had gone too far with the angel's emotions as a tear went down his cheek yet again.

"Falcon Punch!"

Pit had turned around and saw Captain Falco appear from behind the door, soon after Samus had come inside without her suit on, quickly making her way in the room, paralyzing Snake with her whip, then using her plasma gun to trip him, going up to him and holding his hands roughly in his back,"I've got him."

Captain Falco had walked up to Pit, softly laying his hand on his shoulder, wiping away the tear that had fallen off his eye,"Good work. But you know, I could've done it myself–"

"Stop wasting time. We need to report to the Committee about this,"said Samus, looking at Captain Falco seriously.

Captain Falco had snapped out of his goofy mood, seeing Snake, then at Pit, who was just in total shock," Peach told us about you. You've been through enough today. Samus, take Snake away, I'll take this little guy to his room right away."

"But the other new members haven't gotten theirs yet,"she said.

"When you tell the Committee about what had happened, then they would understand," Captain Falco had looked at Samus, after a while she nodded at him, taking Snake out of the room.

The mercenary and the angel had their last glance at each other, the both of them looking at each other deeply, making the angel bring sadness in his heart.

* * *

The both of them had appeared at a room outside of the hotel, Captain Falco having Pit in his arms. He had insisted to carry him on his arms, knowing that Pit was probably tired from all that had happened. Captain Falco had walked slow in the first place, using the same slowness on setting him down to the ground, giving Pit the key to his room.

"Thanks for helping me out, Captain Falco,"said Pit.

"No problem. Thanks for explaining exactly what had happened,"said Captain Falco,"By the way, if Snake did actually had that smoke grenade on the door AND had also disarmed the security cameras, then perhaps your Goddess actually did help you out even before she had appeared in front of Snake," he went up to Pit, ruffling his hair lightly, smiling,"I guess everyone here really likes you. You'll a part of this tournament in no time."

The angel smiled, knowing that he had another friend by his side, feeling the racer's hand bring up his own, kissing the hand softly, giving him his sign of good bye, setting his hand back to Pit, leaving him by his door. The mercenary wasn't looking far away from it, taking out another pack of cigarettes, the smoking jealousy lingering into the angel's room.

* * *

Review please, because this thing doesn't say how many people have actually decided to read it.


	3. Chapter 2

I can say I am official un-sane. This chapter proves it.

* * *

Pit had woken up voluntarily, putting his hands near his face, feeling sweat come down his face, taking deep breaths. He felt the temperature around him, feeling a it of a breeze in the room which meant one thing, Pit had a nightmare. Usually Pit would remember any dream, but this was just odd to him. He was trying to remember what had happened or who was in it, but his mind was blank. _I didn't want to remember. _He only remembered one face, and that was the calm face the mercenary always had whenever the angel saw him.

Pit got up and looked at the clock that hanged on the wall, looking at it oddly, getting a paper he found in front of his bed yesterday, to help him know how to read time in a clock. He shrugged, getting out of his bed, putting on the sandals he took off,"I don't see why they use pendulums."

Pit heard a bang on the door, making Pit get more awake than before,"Sorry!" he heard, trying to remember's whose voice that was. Once he was fully clothed, he opened the door, seeing the Koopa King stand in front of him.

"Sorry about banging on your door. I tend to have a pretty powerful arm," Pit blinked at Bowser, slightly turning his head to the side, Bowser getting a bit embarrassed,"Good morning. I am your guide for today to lead you to the breakfast we have for all the brawlers."

* * *

Pit entered into a room at the bottom floor, seeing some of the members already helping themselves into a buffet at both sides of the room. Pit's eyes were full of excitement of the new things he saw, then looking at Bowser,"This seems really neat. What am I supposed to do?"

Bowser chuckled a little,"You weren't kidding when you said you came from the sky," Pit blinked again, making Bowser speak again,"This is called a buffet. It's where you can go, get a plate, look around, and grab anything that seems like you would want to eat."

The both of them went to get the food, Bowser telling him of the foods and describing them to him, eventually the both of them having two plates full of mountain high food,"Uhh, are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Well, I can try,"said Pit, entering another room where the other contestants were. His eyes fell as he saw no one he knew,"Oh no! Yesterday I didn't get the chance to meet all the new members!"

Bowser immediately reacted to Pit,"It's not your fault. Everyone here knows to stay away from Snake. That guy has a weird style of meeting people."

Pit looked up at Bowser,"Even so, I don't know anyone in here."

Bowser and Pit both Marth as he walked by them, Marth staring at Bowser seriously,"You can sit with me."

* * *

"So that's why there was no one here,"said Pit, only done with a bit of one plate.

"Yeah, it didn't seem like you needed more rest, unlike the rest of the new members I tried to wake up. They should be here any moment..."said Bowser.

Pit looked at his food, surprised at himself, he usually was the type of person that would love eating food, but he just pushed the plate slightly aside, laying his head on the table,"You're not going eat that?!"

Pit got up, turning to see a man with a funny moustache, a big pink nose, and wearing goggles on top of his head,"No, I know I shouldn't have gotten that much."

Bowser turned to the person, seeing him take a seat by Pit ,"Woah, look who got up this morning."

The guy gave off a "Hmph" looking back at Bowser,"Look who hasn't eaten his food either," Pit looked back at Bowser, seeing only half of his plate gone, making Pit giggle,"The name is Wario," Pit turned back to Wario, giving him a smile and extending his hand out.

"My name is Pit," he told Wario.

"I know your name. Everyone here knows you name, thanks to what Snake did," said Wario,"Even everyone knows Snake too." Pit looked down, getting a slight memory of his nightmare, feeling sadness poke at his heart,"He was that bad, huh?" Pit looked back at Wario,"I didn't think anyone would be worse that I."

"How so?" asked Pit.

Bowser had began to cough, Pit hearing like he said something in-between,"Am not!" Bowser had begun to cough again, Pit seeing Wario's face turn red in anger,"Am not!"

Pit felt something dark crawl up behind him, turning his head around slowly, only seeing a pair of yellow eyes, the voice sounding devious,"You are the fart machine, Wario."

Pit screamed at the top of his lungs, screaming very high pitched that it was heard throughout the hotel, screaming for a long time, eventually cracking some objects. He stopped screaming once he ran out of breath, Pit's vision becoming dark. The last thing the angel heard was a familiar voice crying out for despair,"Pit!!" And the voice sounded from someone old.

* * *

"Pit?" Pit had opened his eyes, finding out he was being held by someone, the feel of the person's arm having muscles, his vision becoming more clear, wishing that he didn't have it back,"The kid's alright. He must've fainted due to loss of air."

Pit quickly got off of Snake, backing up to Bowser, Pit breathing heavily, feeling Bowers's arms hug him protectively,"Meta Knight, apologize to Pit."

Pit looked down, seeing the last person yesterday before Snake had 'kidnaped' him,"I am terribly sorry that I scared you. I meant to do it upon Wario."

"Next time look!" said Wario, both glaring at each other.

"But at the same time we should thank him about it," Mario had appeared in front of a crowd that surrounded Pit and Snake.

"Mario?!" everyone said out loud.

"Boy do you have a good singing voice! We need it," he said to Mario.

"My voice?" said Pit surprisingly.

Peach had appeared next to him, lightly placing her hands on top of Mario's shoulders,"You have such a loud voice if used right, you can sing soprano in the female singers."

Everyone stared at Pit, making feel embarrassed,"To sing what?"

"The main theme of the Brawl tournaments."

* * *

Pit stood in front of a stage, seeing the only female fighters behind him side, seeing at the other side Meta Knight, Bowser, Falco, and Wario in front of them," I can't believe I'm going to be singing in front of a crowd a song that I only had two hours to practice!"

Wario walked up to Pit,"Don't worry about it, you sounded like you got everything right when we were all practicing. You've got nothing to get nervous of," the motorcycle rider, lifted up the angel's hand and kissed it gently, making Pit smile softly.

"Get in your places!" said Peach,"Our mini concert is about to start."

Pit stood between the girls, seeing a curtain open with a bunch of people in he stage watching them, making Pit gulp. He saw a banner that said "You can do it Pit" that was held by Gary, making Pit smile.

Link was on the bottom, lightly tapping his baton, making all the singers and musicians look at him, Link giving off the signal first to the musicians. The music had started, calmly, then all of a sudden Link had given them the cue to sing, everyone on the stage singing loudly. After thirty seconds into the song, a light was shown at Pit as he walked up in front a little, taking a deep breath before he began to sing.

_"Audi famam illius..."_

Soon the light went to Wario as well, singing and Pit's voice soon joining in afterwards.

_"Audi famam illius..."_

Then the light had shined all on stage, everyone singing again, Link moving his baton passionately, soon calming down, and after a while, everyone on stage had stooped, bowing down as the music still kept going, everyone on stage clapping loud, both Wario and Pit getting the loudest claps for their small duet. As soon as the music ended, the lights went out on stage, all the performers going out of the stage, Link taking deep breaths as gently put his baton down, nodding in satisfaction.

* * *

"Pit, your voice was so awesome!" said Gary, hugging Pit tightly, dropping his sign before he hugged Pit.

"You did a good job out there," said Bowser, lightly patting the back of Pit, making Pit smile.

A swarm of the members went up to him, praising him for his voice, making Pit giggle lightly. Almost everyone had said how wonderful Pit had singed, the night already making everyone go back to their rooms. Pit noticed a box that was standing in front of him, not noticing it there before. He went up to it, lifted it up gently and stared at a piece of pottery that had a small laurel tree growing, seeing a note on the leaves. Pit took the note, reading it slowly.

"You're good kid. You should practice moreoften," Pit looked at who signed it, seeing a oddly nice signature that said Snake. Pit's eyes widened a bit, feeling someone coming behind him again.

"Let's get you back to your room,"said Bowser. Pit sighed, turning around with the pot on his hand, smiling," Who gave you that?"

Pit tried to think fast,"It said it was anonymous."

Bowser went up closer to Pit, wrapping his arms around him,"Well well, looks like Pit knows how to score with the ladies!"

Pit blushed a bit, giggling nervously, the both of them walking towards Pit's room. The angel turned around last time, once the lights were completely out, seeing the face of the mercenary smiling at him.

* * *

I couldn't help but make Pit have such a high pitched voice. Don't hurt me. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

I forgot mention in the last chapter that pendulums were used to tell time instead of a clock. Warning: Another pairing is also in it.

* * *

Pit had woken up the next morning not as the night before, but had yet again forgotten about his dream. He sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling, then looking at the pottery that was in his room, eyeing it for a while. He noticed how lovely the tree looked, going up to it and touching some of the leaves," How did he get this in the first place?"

"Pit" He turned his head to the door, hearing not such a loud knock from the day before, opening the door to see not such a huge person as the day before, "I finally got the right room"

Pit had eyed his friend," Did you try looking for me in all the other rooms just for me?"

"Not really," said Gary, "Captain Falco did tell where it was. The problem is that they don't really have any numbers on them," he scratched his head as he spoke to Pit.

"Well, what did you come down here for?" asked Pit.

"So we can eat breakfast together, silly," said Gary, taking Pit by his hand, both of them walking to the bottom floor.

* * *

Gary stared in amazement as Pit was done with his third plate of food," Um, wouldn't you like to have some sort of drink with that?" asked Gary.

"Yes please," said Pit, getting up and putting another mountain high food on his plate, Gary laughing a bit.

Once Pit had returned to his seat, he had a smile on his face, turning to where Gary had sat," I told you that I would eat up to three plates."

"You can hold that in your tiny waist?" Pit opened his eyes, realizing that Snake was sitting next to him, having about 5 cups of coffee by his side.

Pit began to shiver, remembering that it was him that had given him the pot of laurel leaves, looking back at his food, no longer having an appetite. He looked down again, Snake looking at him as he took his sip of coffee, seeing Marth walk up to the seat next to him," Am I allowed sitting next to you?" The angel looked up at him, the prince seeing the sad expression," I brought you a drink." The angel's eyes lightened a bit, nodding at him to do so, the mercenary starring at the prince as he took his seat," Why didn't you bother to sit next to me yesterday?"

"Why did you want me to?" asked Pit, taking his fork, playing around with a strawberry that was on top of his food, a small smile appearing on Snake's face.

"You said you wanted to ask me questions," Marth said, taking his cup of tea and using his two hands to bring up the drink to his mouth.

Pit looked at Marth, then at Snake, not really knowing what to do as he stared back as his food," I do."

"Then ask right away," said Marth calmly, getting his fork and eating his food calmly.

"What if I didn't want to ask right now?" asked Pit.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid that Snake will dare hurt me of what I speak?" Pit's eyes widened a bit, accidently setting his fork straight through the middle of his food, scattering all over the table. Pit jumped out of his seat, soon feeling a hard grip getting his wrist," Ask me a question."

"If the kid don't feel like asking, then leave him alone," said Snake, taking another sip of coffee, Marth eyeing him.

"Pit, get away from them" Pit turned around, seeing Gary, Gary throwing the cup of orange juice he had at Marth, making Marth dodge it but let go of Pit's grip. Gary took Pit by the hand quickly, putting him behind," First Snake, now him?!"

"I didn't start anything," said Snake, still having his cup of coffee on his hand, Marth eyeing both him and Gary.

"That it!!" all four them saw Peach infuriated, grabbing Pit's hand and waking away with him," I am going to put restriction orders on you if you don't leave him alone"

"Pit" yelled Gary, seeing how Peach had taken him away, Pit looking back at him. Once he left the room, he turned around, seeing neither Snake or Marth, making Gary more angry.

* * *

"Peach, where are you taking me?" asked Pit.

"Some place where no boy can ever think of finding you," said Peach, giving him a wink.

Pit was lead to an elevator, opening as the two of them entered, seeing Peach hit the basement floor. The both of them waited as the elevator went down, Pit hearing the song he sang yesterday, only the instruments being heard. Once the elevator opened, Pit looked around in awe, seeing mirrors all around, seeing wood as the floor.

"This is a room I convinced the Committee to create this room, a dance room."

"Dance room?" asked Pit?

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't danced before," said Peach as she looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't know how to dance. I've only seen my Goddess do so," said Pit back.

"Well, today, we are going to be doing some dancing,"said Peach.

"Really?" asked Pit, looking at Peach's eyes in amazement.

Peach nodded at him, smiling," Let's get started."

* * *

"Charizard, I choose you!" Gary threw a Pokeball to the floor, a huge flying dragon appearing, turning to Gary," I want you to search around this entire place in search of a person with white wings and brown hair."

The Pokemon had nodded at him, beginning to fly up to the sky, in search of what his master said," Gary!"

Gary turned around and saw Lucas running towards him," Sorry Lucas, I've got no time to hang out with you. I already had searched for Pit inside the hotel for five hours. He's not in there."

"I know that," Lucas told him," I'm trying to tell you that I may have a lead to where Pit may be."

"Really?!" said Gary surprised.

"Yeah, just follow me," Lucas began to run inside of the Smash Hotel, Gary following right after.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not doing it," said Zelda as she saw Marth getting irritated.

"Zelda, I must know where Peach took him before that old man finds him first"

" I'm not telling," Zelda had her arms crossed over, turning her head away from Marth.

"Why not?!" he asked.

" Because I promised Peach not to tell," she said.

Marth went up to her, leaning close enough to whisper to her ear," If you don't want any rumors about you and Peach to be roaming around, then I suggest you do as I say."

Zelda's eyes widened, biting her lip as she looked back at Marth, looking at him angrily," I don't care. Because I know that she would understand why I kept on saying no."

Marth became from irritated to angry, walking away from Zelda's room, going up to the elevator and waiting for it. Marth's eye began to twitch once he had seen Gary and Lucas inside, immediately pressing a random button that made the door close, Gary flipping Marth off before the door closed.

* * *

Snake was crawling through the vents, almost getting tired that he had been in all the vents possible of the hotel, making sure he had been through all of them. He was about to leave until he had heard the voice of Pit singing, soon hearing Peach's voice as well.

"Do it again."

The mercenary had heard the voice of the angel singing through the vents, following the trace as found one vent he hadn't checked.

"It's so pretty... And you learn so quick too."

Snake had begun to hear music playing, immediately telling right away which music it was and from who, crawling in the vents faster, then finding both Peach and Pit, smiling," I found you..."

* * *

"This isn't fair!" said Gary," Marth is probably going to keep bringing us down every time we try to go up and speak to Zelda."

"Then we have to find another way," said Lucas, looking down in thinking, seeing the buttons of the elevator,"Wait, what button did he press?"

After Lucas had finished his sentence, the elevator door opened, seeing something they would never imagined to see of what Pit would do.

"Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night..."

Snake, Gary, and Lucas were starring at Pit dancing to the infamous thriller, Peach also dancing along with him, both doing the exact same movements of the dance, Pit pulling off one of Michael Jackson's screams, both of them stopping and laughing at the end of the song, Pit falling to the floor, both of them laughing so hard.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"Let's do it again!" said Pit, still trying to get over his giggles, his eyes closed.

Peach looked at the elevator door, getting annoyed at the fact that she was spotted," You boys are supposed to stay outside. Only girls are allowed!"

Gary and Lucas focused their attention back to Peach, Peach scolding them the very end of the elevator room, the door closing in on them, making Pit giggle again. Snake took this opportunity, opened the gate of the vent and poked Pit gently on the shoulder. Pit was about to scream again, but Snake had put his hand over his mouth," No screaming. I thought that I was about to lose my hearing the last time you screamed."

Pit kept his scream, but he began to shake, feeling Snake's tight grip on his mouth, soon his mouth let free,"How did you get here?"

"Vents."

"Vents?" asked Pit.

"... It's my style of getting around," said Snake, taking out another cigarette," Besides, who doesn't know Thriller?"

" I didn't," said Pit," Until Peach showed me dance," Snake chuckled a bit, taking out his lighter, about to set it on fire," There's no smoking allowed in this room! Peach told me. Besides, I may not know a lot of this world, but I know that wood burns easily."

Snake looked down at Pit," Look, if you just want me to stop smoking in front of you, I'll do it."

Pit's eyes lightened up a bit, smiling," You mean it?"

Snake looked back at Pit's eyes, chuckling again," Sure. That doesn't mean that I'll stop smoking," he put the cigarette and lighter away, making Pit look annoyed.

"One way or another, I'm going to make you quit smoking," said Pit, making Snake chuckle once again.

"I like your spirit, reminds me of the guys I've killed before," Snake said, leaning against one of the mirrors, making Pit look at him in surprise.

"You've... killed before?"

The mercenary just had to see the expression of the angel, seeing his eyes were in nothing but in shock, almost scared," I'm not going to kill you."

"It doesn't matter, you've killed before!" said Pit, Snake's lips becoming into a frown, making Pit back away from him.

"Just because I've killed doesn't mean I don't know how to control it," he said, inching closer to Pit, making him gulp as he reached to another mirror, Snake only standing inches away from him," I just can't possibly kill someone as young as you." Snake put his hand gently on Pit's hair, ruffling a bit as Pit closed his eyes. The mercenary reached for the angel's hand, the angel opening his eyes to see the mercenary's face inch closer to his face, a slight blush appearing across his face.

"Out!!" Snake felt a mushroom hit him in the head again, seeing that Peach had returned, making him run away from Pit, and jumping back up to vent, getting away from Peach. Peach ran up to Pit, taking his hand and examining it," Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just got himself in," said Pit.

"... Was it just me or did it seem that he wanted to kiss your hand?"

* * *

Peach had walked to Pit back to his hotel room, Pit explaining to what Snake had been doing to him," The way it sounds is that he really really likes you. There's no other way I see it," the both of them ended up in Pit's room, Peach looking at him," Pit, you can trust me on telling me anything, alright? No matter what happens, I'll always try to be there." Pit nodded at her, opening the door to his room, about to get inside," Wait just a minute!" Pit turned around to see Peach again," Since you told me a secret, I guess I should tell you a secret about me." The mushroom princess kissed the angel on the forehead, making Pit blush slightly," You should be lucky you got a kiss from me. I'm not into boys."

In Pit's amazement, he blinked, but smiled afterwards,"It doesn't matter, it doesn't change who you are."

Peach smiled back at him," You should get rest. In fact, the both of us should. Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow. We'll finally have our first Brawl matches. Rest up."

Pit waved at Peach goodbye, Peach waving back at him as she left, Pit closing the door to his room. The mercenary was looking at the angel before he entered his room, smoking yet again, only to his surprise,"I know that laurel tree ain't gonna last."

* * *

Don't kill me for the following reasons: I put Thriller instead of some ballet or something as corny as that, I put a yuri couple, I made Marth seem like a jerk, and possibly some other weird reason I can't remember. Review, please.


	5. Chapter 4

Oh, I finally own Brawl. Squee squee. And I decided to bust out Snake's special thing in which he gets a call in the middle of the fight. When the guy was describing about Pit, I began to laugh hard. Keep in mind I haven't even played Metal Gear Solid. xD

I kinda posted his chapter late because of homework and school. It's probably going to be something like this for the next month that comes up. D:

* * *

"Why is it that you always follow me?!"

"Why is it you never stop me?"

"Why don't you ever answer my questions?"

"Wow, you just ignored answering a question. You're changing."

"Stop it!"

"Sorry kid, I can't. You're too interesting."

The angel had stared at the mercenary, making the angel become paralyzed, soon seeing the mercenary walk away.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" The angel continued on seeing the mercenary walk away, the angel running up to him, hugging him tightly from behind," I love you!"

"... That's just too bad."

* * *

Pit's eyes widened, shivering as he tried to calm down. He stared at the pillow, slowly getting up, feeling a bit of tears coming down his eyes," Oh my Goddess, what is happening to me?"

Pit had a glance of the clock that was on his wall, seeing the smaller stick on the three and the other at the 5. He still couldn't tell the time still, knowing that he would once he stepped out. Once walking outside, he realized how dark it was, making him want to go back to his room. _That's just too bad._ At this point, Pit had wished he knew where anyone of his friends rooms were at.

* * *

Pit had walked out to the park that was near the hotel, seeing the street lights giving off a small light around the area, Pit looking around, trying to see something that would catch his mind.

"What are you doing here?"

Pit's eyes widened, feeling someone behind him again, hearing a cape as the wind blew on his hair, making Pit become scared," I had a nightmare..."

"Well, what do you know? It's Pit." Pit quickly turned around, seeing Meta Knight right behind him, making Pit take a deep breath," Congratulations, you're the first person to ever find me at night."

Pit looked at Meta Knight funny," At night? Who goes out at night?"

"Apparently the both of us," said Meta Knight, making Pit scratch his head.

* * *

"Perhaps I can try to be in some assistance with this 'dream' you have," said Meta Knight, Pit sitting down as he held Meta Knight in his lap.

"It's not a dream, it's usually a nightmare," said Pit," And I feel like it's happened more than once."

"You've only had three dreams so far here, Pit."

Pit pouted," Well, I feel like it's going to keep on haunting me."

"Well, what usually happens?"

"I chase someone."

"And then?"

"They leave."

"Anyone in particular?"

Pit looked away from Meta Knight, bringing Meta Knight closer to his chest," Snake..."

"Him?" Pit nodded as Meta Knight turned to see him, seeing his eyes get a bit watery," I'd like to know what you thinks about him."

The angel looked at the mysterious knight, seeing his eyes no longer having the first look that had terrified the angel," If I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone."

"Consider it done," said Meta Knight," I'm listening."

"Ever since I saw him, I just see complete emptiness. I know I really like to help people all the time, but I feel as though I have to help him out the most." Meta Knight kept staring at Pit, moving his hand to continue," He only sees me as a child, but he's wrong. I know I can be someone more than a child, I know I can. I want to prove him wrong about the things he says, just so he doesn't say anything that would really hurt anyone else. And the one thing that stands out most about him is..."

"Is what?"

"I–"

Just as Pit was about to speak, they heard something in the bushes, making Meta Knight get out of Pit's lap, taking out his sword," Come out." Pit stood right after Meat Knight, the both of them seeing a bird coming out of the bushes, making Meta Knight put away his sword," If you're hungry, then let's already head for breakfast."

* * *

Pit looked at the breakfast room, seeing the chefs barely putting the food on the trays, looking at Meta Knight," When do they start making food?"

"A lot earlier before you wake up," said Meta Knight, going up to the beginning of the buffet line," Aren't you getting any?"

Pit and Meta Knight were both in the dining room alone, Pit only getting a plate with a bit of food, seeing Meta Knight get almost nothing at all," Why is it you were in the park all alone at night?"

"I like the night," said Meta Knight," I feel more at ease at night then in the morning. I like the coldness and silence of the night," he looked over to Pit," You should try to stay up late at night one say, especially if it's raining."

Pit smiled at the idea, soon hearing the door to the dining room open, seeing Marth enter the room, making Pit look back to his food.

Marth had spotted Pit, walking over to him and taking a seat again, bringing him a beverage again," Here, you can keep mine."

"I don't want it," said Pit, Meta Knight looking over to Pit.

"Suit yourself," he drank out of the tea cup calmly, soon looking over to Pit again," I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't really quite myself."

"I don't really care," said Pit back to him, Meta Knight looking over to Marth afterwards.

"Why is it you don't care? I'm simply trying to become your friend," said the prince, seeing the angel look back at him, seeing sadness in the angel," What does Snake do to you that makes you so miserable?"

"It's not him." The prince could tell it was a lie.

"He found you yesterday, did he not? I heard Peach screaming about how she had found him and your two friends in the dance room," he took another sip, making Pit's eyes look back into Meta Knight," He's very persistent with you. It's actually getting me worried."

Pit got up from his chair, curling his hand into a fist, looking right at Marth angrily," If you had switched Snake seats with someone else, I wouldn't feel this sad!"

Pit had walked away from Meta Knight and Marth, soon running outside of the hotel, feeling a few tears go down his face, in a sense wanting to see Snake," Pit!"

Pit turned his head, seeing Bowser walking close by him," Hello Bowser."

"You don't look so good," said Bowser," Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"I woke up from a nightmare, and the arrows were pointing at the three and the five."

Bowser's eyes went wide, seeing Pit's eyes half open," That could be a problem."

Pit saw his vision blurry, feeling his knees hit he ground, then his wholemind becoming blank.

* * *

"Pit! Wake up! You have a Brawl match today! You can't miss out on it."

Pit opened his eyes, seeing how worried Gary was at him, making Gary hug him tightly." Gary?"

"Darn it, why did you have to have a nightmare this day?"

Pit blinked, seeing Bowser and Meta Knight by his side, already thinking that they told Gary about him, making Pit hug him back," I'm sorry. I promise I won't have any more nightmares."

Gary looked directly at Pit's eyes," You can't control your dreams. But after you have your match, I promise to tell where my room resides," Pit smiled widely, hugging Gary tighter," I have bad news though. Your match is right now."

"What?!" Pit got up, looking around," Against whom?"

Meta Knight stepped in front of him," You're my opponent."

Pit looked down at Meta Knight, standing still as Meta Knight's stare was back to being frightening to him. Gary gently put his hand on Pit's shoulder," It's just one match. Then you can get some more sleep if you want."

Pit began to feel uncomfortable, seeing that he was in the Brawl room, a platform ready to take him to the level he was to face Meta Knight. The both of them stepped into their platforms, looking at Meta Knight before it transported them.

"Go!"

Pit had fallen from the sky, a light shining on him as he softly landed to the arena, seeing behind him stars, in front of him Meta Knight. Meta Knight ran up to Pit, as Pit had runned right at him as well, the both of them having slashed their blades together.

* * *

"C'mon Pit!" said Gary as he saw the screen of the two of them fighting, both of them equally matched.

"Wow, I didn't know he can be someone as skilled as that," said Bowser.

"Same here," Gary and Bowser turned their heads to Snake that suddenly appeared with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey, you aren't allowed to take anything from the dining room you pickpocket!" said Gary, taking put a pokeball soon after.

Snake took a sip of his coffee calmly, looking a Bowser," So who's winning?"

"Don't avoid the question—"

Bowser covered up Gary's mouth, whispering to his ear," Stay calm. I may know something that will make him walk away."

Gary nodded at him, seeing Snake look up the screen, seeing his eyes widen slightly.

* * *

Pit was hanging from the cliff of the arena, trying to recover from Meta Knight's attacks, seeing Meta Knight look down at him." You should stop being a afraid."

Meta Knight had crushed Pit's hand, making Pit fall to he ground. Pit saw the same thing that he feared the day before, unable to fly again, seeing a weird flash appear" _What's that? I thought you could do better than that…_"

Pit's wings began to glow, feeling a huge rush of power overcome him, flying up as far as possible. Meta Knight saw Pit go up, Pit seeing a strange light surrounding Meta Knight. As he finally got himself up back to the arena, Pit saw Meta Knight wrap his cape around him, the fear returning.

* * *

Bowser was about to scare Snake witless with his loud roar, soon seeing Pit and Meta Knight appearing back from the match," Pit!"

Gary went up to Pit, seeing some of the fear still in Pit," Are you okay?"

"He's still scared," said Meta Knight, walking away from the room, Bowser, Gary, Snake staring at Pit.

Gary had gotten angry again, putting his hands on his shoulders," Pit, you can't let people get the best of you!" Pit looked away once Gary had said that, Gary only getting angrier," I thought you of all people would know that!"

"Don't pressure him," said Snake," I'll take care of the kid while the two of you begin your fight."

"It's on already?!" Gary looked at the screen, seeing both Bowser's and his name, looking back at Pit," I'm not leaving him with you!"

"It looks like you don't have a choice. But I'm not going as far as promises."

Gary was about to speak, Pit going in front of him," I'll be fine with him, I promise."

"No!"

"Gary, we going to be disqualified…" said Bowser as he saw the time ticking, seeing Donkey Kong and Link waiting for them.

"You told me that I shouldn't let people get the best of me," said Pit," I promise I won't be scared anymore."

Gary took a deep breath, nodding at him before he stepped into the platform, looking only at Pit," Heh… that ought to keep them from stopping a conversation."

Pit turned around to Snake, taking a deep breath, holding it, and walking up to Snake," I am not afraid of you anymore."

Snake raised his eyebrow," I though you were just nervous."

Pit let go of his breath, starring at Snake in disbelief," Well, at least I'm going to be neither."

"Oh really?" Snake had walked closer to him, lifting up his chin, making Pit look up to his eyes.

"… I told you I'm not afraid or nervous," Pit looked up at Snake with his most serious face, making Snake inch closer. The angel tried to look his best in front of the mercenary, feeling the mercenary's breath close to his mouth, the angel suddenly being in shock, actually feeling their lips meet, the angel being paralyzed.

He heard the mercenary chuckle, making him bring his arms around the angel, feeling the shivers that went all around the angel's body, making the angel have a tint of pink across his face, soon feeling the mercenary quickly pull away, the angel soon seeing the room being covered in smoke.

"Pit! Are you okay?" Pit had began to cough, trying to blow the wind away with his wings, soon seeing Peach appear.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, looking at Peach," Where did Snake go?"

Peach looked up, seeing the gate of the vent open, putting her arms to her hips," Oh shoot! He always finds a way to get away," she looked back to Pit," But that doesn't mean I didn't see anything." Pit gulped, seeing Peach put her finger close to her face, holding down a wink," I promise I won't tell anyone."

Pit sighed in relief, soon hearing Gary and Bowser return from their match, making Pit smile as he saw Gary running up to him," He left you, Pit?"

Pit nodded at him, making Bowser and Gary sigh in relief," How ironic. I didn't get a chance to give him my awesome roar a try."

"What awesome roar?" asked Pit.

Bowser took a deep a breath, making both Gary and Peach eye's widen," Don't do it!!"

Bowser gave a loud roar in front of Pit, feeling his hair move to the winds Bowser's mouth gave off; by the end of it Pit had his eyes wide open. Bowser looked at Pit, both of them staying still, Bowser making only slight move which made Pit scream loud pitched again, only this time, he began to run away," Pit, come back!"

Bowser, Gary, and Peach began to chase after Pit, Snake looking at what happened up in the vent, chuckling," Maybe even I would've been scared."

* * *

Bowser should learn to think before he acts. Pit should learn to be more open. Gary should stop accusing Snake for eveything wrong with Pit. Peach should come over to help PIt a lot earlier. And Snake should stop staking Pit. Review please, or I would be subject to play more Brawl in the weekend. D:


	6. Chapter 5

I must point out a thing about Marth, I don't hate him. In fact, he's love. No joke, he's one of my best characters in Brawl and Melee. I can't hate him at all, he's got the highest score in the Home Run contest! Why did I make him the wayhe is now? Well, you have to wait and see. :P

I finally finished the Adventure Mode in Brawl, and all the cutscenes with Peach,Snake, Pit, Meta Knight, Ike, and Marth were nothing but love too. :3

* * *

Pit looked back before he went down the stairs of the building, noticing the weather, feeling it only getting chillier," It's about to be winter already?"

* * *

Pit had already been in the Brawl tournaments for about two months, and according to Gary, today was one of the best times of the years: Halloween. In those two years, he had finally discovered who was actually next door to his room (Olimar and Kirby) as well as his closest friends. Every so often, Pit would end up in Peach's, Bowser's, Captain Falcon's, or Gary's room in the middle of night, saying that he had another nightmare. Ever since it started, most of them had woken later than usual, always making Pit wonder after he had finished his fourth plate.

Snake, on the other hand, didn't tell Pit where his room was, Pit always asking him every time to show him his room. Pit was not only being constantly being around four certain Brawlers, but Snake had always found ways to keep Pit to himself. And every time the mercenary was trying to get an angel's kiss, he'd always had to leave, Gary, Bowser, and Captain Falcon always wondering why there was a blush across Pit's face. Peach was always disappointed that she didn't get to see scene she saw months ago.

Marth was a completely different story. Pit would randomly come across Marth, Marth always asking of Pit for small favors with things he had to move around. Pit would never refuse to help out anyone, but he didn't exactly like to usually help out Marth, feeling as though Marth was a second Snake.

* * *

Pit had walked happily to the dining room, hearing Link's voice in one room, hearing as though he was fighting against someone in a match and was losing. Pit knocked on the door in worry," Link? Are you okay?"

Pit felt the floor rumble, soon hearing random steps being taken, soon seeing Link appear from the other side of the door, his hair being down and his clothing being messy, a nervous smile across his face," Pit! Everything is fine. I just had a hard time trying to get one of my weapons next to the bomb shelf. I just slipped and got hurt from things falling on top of me."

"Are you sure you're okay now?" asked Pit.

"I'll be fine," Link said," Just go on to the buffet before Wario comes along."

"Good point," said Pit," He can take so much food more than I can." Pit began to walk away, waving at Link.

Link took a deep breath once he saw Pit out of his sights, feeling a pair of arms wrapping around his waist," I can't believe he felt for that."

Link turned around to the person who had hugged him, blushing darkly," Well, you can't blame him. He is innocent."

"How much you want to bet he won't be by the end of the tournaments?"

"… You're on."

* * *

Pit looked around to only see one person eating, Ganondorf. From the looks of it, Pit would say he wasn't in the best of moods. He learned that from experience in a match he once had with him, gulping. He looked at Pit, Pit freezing right before he took his seat, gulping once again." Do me a favor, sit next to me." Ganondorf noticed how frightened Pit was, sighing deeply, "Please?"

Pit sat next to him, shaking as he took his fork, shaking as he tried to eat, shaking as he tried to take food from his plate, shaking as he slowly stared at Ganondorf," Sorry, I just get scared every time I see you."

"As if I'm going to kill you?" he asked, Pit nodding and shaking at the same time. Ganondorf took a deep breath," I'm not going to take over this place, I'm not going to kill you, I'm not going to kill anyone else, I'm not going to try and take over heaven, I'm not going to hate you if you stay beside me, and anything else that you could possibly think of doing isn't going to make me angry."

Pit took a deep breath, right after he finished speaking, taking some of his food and eating it," Okay, I'll stay by your side this morning."

Just as Pit finished, Ganondorf's eyebrows fell to a frown as he saw Ike enter. Pit waved at him as Ike walked by, Ike smiling at Pit. All Ike did was grab a bottle of whip cream, and then leaving," You aren't allowed to take anything from the dining room, Ike."

Ike turned around to see Ganondorf holding a knife on his hand, Ike raising his eyebrow," So?"

"Its hotel rules," said Pit, getting up," But you know, you can probably take some in a plastic cup or something like that."

Ike began to think, then turning his back to Pit and Ganondorf," Yeah? Well, it's important. Kirby said he really needed it."

"That's bullshit," Pit eye's widened, turning to see Ganondorf ready to get up from his seat and attack Ike.

Ike turned around once more, also getting angry," You don't believe me?"

"If Kirby really wants it, can't he just come down himself?" asked Pit, Ike only getting angrier," Besides, I still need it to put it on my pancakes."

Ike threw the bottle right at Pit, Pit catching it in his hands, seeing Ike stomp out of the room, grabbing the doors and slamming it open, causing them to collapse to the floor," Good riddance." 

Pit turned around to Ganondorf," What did Ike do?"

Ganondorf turned his had slowly to Pit, making Pit a bit nervous," Do you what sex is?"

"I-I think so…"

Ganondorf turned back to his food, Pit seeing how angry he was," Ike was about to do that with Link just now."

Pit gasped, getting up from his seat, running towards Ike and yelling," Ike, why didn't you say you were going to do pies in the first place!"

Before Pit left the dining room, he felt a hand grab onto his robe, keeping him from running towards Ike, slowing down and turning his head to see Ganondorf's 'I'm going to kill you' stare," Who told you that sex was making pies?"

"Captain Falcon…" said Pit in a nervous manner, gulping once again as he saw Ganondorf's face getting closer to his.

"… I don't like it when they make pies," said Ganondorf in a rather calmly manner," They always keep me awake every night…"

Pit eyes widened," No wonder you didn't want them to take it…" Ganondorf nodded at him," If that's the case, then I'll just keep it here."

Ganondorf took a deep breath, letting go of Pit's robe and patting his back, Pit getting hurt every time," Thank you for understanding." Pit fell to the floor after the last pat, Ganondorf looking down at him," Sorry."

"No problem…" said Pit, slowly getting up and sitting back down to his meal.

* * *

"Pit, do you have a costume yet?" asked Peach, Pit blinking as they were walking away from the Brawl platforms.

"Costume?" asked Pit," Can't I just be myself?"

Peach giggled, taking out her umbrella as they began to walk outside," Well, that's not the point of Halloween. You're supposed to dress up as someone else to trick people into giving you candy."

"Really?" asked Pit, ending up by a table with Peach had set up, already having tea there," I can dress up as anything?"

Peach nodded at him, taking her tea and slowly sipping some of it," You can even dress up as me."

"No way!" Both Peach and Pit turned their heads to see Gary looking at Peach," He's not going to wear pink for Halloween and that's final."

"What if he wanted to be Kirby?" asked Peach.

"Nope," said Gary as he crossed his arms, starring at Pit," I can see him as Wolf."

"Wolf?" Peach got up from her seat, putting her hands by her hips," No, it has to at least be something with a cape!"

Pit saw how both Peach and Gary were arguing about which character Pit would dress up as, Pit beginning to back away," Hey, what's up, angel boy?"

Pit turned around to see Captain Falcon give off his signal," Hello Captain Falcon."

He turned to see how Peach and Gary were complaining to each other," What are they arguing about?"

"What my costume should be for today," said Pit, looking up at Captain Falcon. He scratched his helmet, getting in front of Pit, and confronting Gary and Peach," Look, as much as I would like to say that Pit looks better if he were dressed up as myself–"

" NO!" said Peach and Gary at the same time, a sweatdrop appearing by his head.

"I bet you guys can't even make the costume in time," said Captain Falcon, seeing Peach put on a smile.

"No worries," she said," I started Pit's costume a long time ago."

"So did I," said Gary," He's going to wear my costume."

"Ha!" she put her hand by her face," I bet all you have is a cape for him."

"Now hold on just a moment..." said Captain Falcon.

Pit began to back away from the three of them, all of them arguing with each other. The angel felt someone creep behind him, being taken away before he had a chance to turn.

* * *

Pit opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark area again, seeing only a small glimpse of light, seeing Snake look right at him. He also realized that he had limited space, sitting on his lap," You did it again!"

Snake put his finger on Pit's lip," If you yell, we could be caught."

Pit covered his mouth, soon getting a bit angry," Why don't you try and speak to me normally?"

"Do I have to explain myself again?" he said," You know that they're always ready to be off with my head." 

"Have you ever tried to reason with them?" asked Pit," You may never know until you try."

"… I have. Peach nearly bitch slapped me the last time." Pit laughed nervously, soon feeling Snake's arms around him," Now… where were we?"

* * *

Ike was running away from Ganondorf, realizing how truly angry he got when he kept slamming into Link, now running for his life," That was the last straw!"

"Stop being an ass!" said Ike, running across the hall once he finished climbing up the stairs. He took a turn, then another, hoping to lose him soon. As he made one final turn, he noticed a box and a dead end.

"I've got you now," Ike turned to see Ganondorf, backing up to the box, both Ganondorf being a part of an exploding smoke bomb.

* * *

Peach, Gary, and Captain Falcon made their way to the floor where the smoke was coming from, both of them staring at Pit, Ike, and Ganondorf on the floor." Pit!" They ran up to Pit, Gary slowly slapping Pit's face," Are you okay?"

Pit slowly opened his eyes," Patulena, I finally defeated Medusa."

"Uh, I think he's okay," said the Pokémon trainer, soon hearing someone coming around, the angel's friends turning around to see the prince, seeing him go up to the swordsman.

"Who is responsible for this?" the prince pointed towards the angel's friends, making them go to their fighting stance.

"Snake," the three of them turned immediately to Pit, seeing him hold a headband.

"That man should never be around you," said Marth, looking up at another open vent," He always finds a way to escape."

"No kidding," said Peach, getting irritated.

"Let's just worry about this later," said Captain Falcon," We've got to get these guys back to conscious."

"What on earth are you talking about?" everyone turned to see Ganondorf slowly get up, making Pit shiver again," That bastard should never wake up!"

Ganondorf was knocked out cold again, Link appearing behind him, stepping on top of Ganondorf and going up to Ike," Wake up, silly. I told you that he was going to get mad again."

Ike slowly opened his eyes, looking right at Link. Everyone had sighed, Link smiling at Ike. Ike took a moment to look at Link, soon lunging at him, everyone that stood looking at how Ike and Link were already beginning to already take off their clothes. Peach and Gary began to drag Pit by the arms, Marth and Captain Falcon carrying Ganondorf away," What were they doing?" asked Pit.

"They were going to make pies," said Captain Falcon.

Pit tried to go back to Ike and Link, Peach and Gary still holding onto Pit," You guys forgot to get the whip cream!"

Right after Pit had finished his sentence, the door of the elevator closed, Link pulling out a whip cream bottle before his clothes were fully removed," I like Pit."

* * *

Ganondorf was angry yet again, Pit holding onto his hand as they were walking around the streets of the Smash Hotel, Peach and Gary were right behind them. Peach was dressed as Shiek, giggling at how Ganondorf was still angry. Gary wore an Olimar helmet, seeing Ganondorf wearing a Captain Falcon helmet. Pit walked around happily wearing the headband that Snake left behind, wearing a cape that Gary had given him.

"See? Doing activities you don't particularly like could help you control your anger," said Peach, seeing Ganondorf turned around to her, his hand glowing.

"If you punch her, you are subject to give Pit all your candy," said Gary. Ganondorf turned to see Pit, Pit already getting hyper with one candy bar he just ate.

"The last thing I need is for him to actually be like Ike," said Ganondorf, walking faster," Is this over yet?"

"Not until we go to all the houses!" said Pit, soon dancing to Thriller once he heard the song being played in party they were passing by.

* * *

After they went back to the hotel, Ganondorf and Pit were in front of Link's room, Pit knocking on it lightly, feeling the floor rumble, seeing Link appear again, only except without clothing, Link looking down at Pit," I love your costume, Pit. But I hate to say it, but I'm not going out candy."

Link noticed Ganondorf standing right beside Pit, gulping," It's Trick or Treat, bitch."

Ganondorf punched Link across the face, soon closing the door, walking back calmly to his room," See? It wasn't so hard," said Pit.

Ganondorf smiled at Pit, looking at the bag of candies he got, giving the bag to Pit," You can keep it."

The angelsmiled, jumping on top ofthe King ofEviland hugging him tightly," Thank you!"

Ganondorf hugged him back, soon setting Pit to the floor," Farewell."

* * *

Pit made his way to his room, seeing Snake standing by his room, leaning against the wall, Pit skipping up to him," What are you doing here, Snake?"

Snake noticed how happy Pit was, carrying two bags full of candy, looking right at Pit's eyes," I'm taking back what belongs to me."

The angel felt the mercenary's hand caress his face, slowly moving to his hair, the angel's eyes becoming loving. The mercenary felt the angel's lips kiss his lips, catching him off guard, an explanation point appearing on top of his head. The mercenary got a hold of his headband, looking at the angel who was still smiling," Let's make pies."

Snake chuckled, ruffling the brown locks that were dyed blue," We'll do it later."

Snake put his headband back, walking away from Pit. Pit smiled, carrying his two bags of candy into his room.

* * *

Don't ask about the pie thing. And by the way, if you just hear Link when he gets injured alone, it doesn't sound right.

And Snake!Seriously,he has a nice ass. xP


	7. Chapter 6

I need to play more Brawl. I haven't touched it in 24 hours. I miss it dearly.

* * *

"I can't believe we were 'unanimously' voted to get the food for today!"

Pit looked around in amazement, Gary moving a cart angrily, and Bowser was grabbing random things around," Is this a food library?"

"It's called a Super Market," said Gary, looking at Bowser as he kept grabbing random food," Don't get that! Who's going to want to eat peas in Thanksgiving!"

"Remind me what Thanksgiving is again," said Pit," All I really know is that we get to eat a lot of food!"

"Sorry, don't really have much info about it," said Bowser, soon seeing Diddy and Donkey Kong running ahead of him," Hey, no running!"

Gary sighed, grabbing a box that read the label of 'gravy,' looking at Pit afterwards," It's a day where we're all supposed to share amongst each other, sit down with people we know, and just enjoy the day having a feast."

"If so, then why are we getting the food?" asked Pit.

'Because the rest of them didn't really want to do this," said Bowser, looking back at Pit," Why couldn't we just do it with the people we REALLY want to be with?"

Gary shrugged, making a turn as he reached he meat section, looking at Bowser," All right, time for us to get the turkey."

"What's a turkey?" asked Pit.

* * *

Captain Falcon had appeared from the Brawl platform, breathing heavily as Snake appeared in the other platform, without a scratch on his face," You got lucky today."

Snake turned to him, then walked away," Do you know where Pit is?"

Captain Falcon looked at him, crossing his arms," Why should I tell you, pedophile?"

Snake grew a frown, turning around to Captain Falcon, soon seeing Peach appear from the platform, getting angry herself," We know you want to rape him."

"You jump too easily into conclusions," said Snake," We don't really need any more blondies in this competition.

Wario appeared in the last platform, looking at Snake," We also don't need anymore body builders. Pit had to go to the super market with Gary and Bowser."

Peach and Captain Falcon's eyes grew wide, seeing Snake grow a smile across his face," Thanks for the info."

Just as Snake turned around, he saw Marth appear in front of the door, making Snake stop running into him," No one is allowed to go beyond this point. I was given orders to keep everyone in the Smash hotel for the entire day."

"What about those that went outside?" said Snake.

Marth walked away from the door, standing in the middle of Snake and those still near the platforms," If you all actually were in the meeting we had yesterday, those only allowed to leave were those that had to get the food. If anyone dares to leave, you will help the chefs cook the food," Marth turned to Wario," And we don't need anymore bottomless pits either."

Snake looked at Marth a bit angrily, soon walking away from the room calmly. Marth left soon after, Wario looked at Peach and Captain Falcon, both of them trying to figure out if what Marth said was actually true.

* * *

Pit kept running around the market, trying to be careful not to run into anything that his wings could run into and fall from the shelves, Gary following right behind him," Stop them!"

Bowser appeared at the other side of the aisle, extending his arms out, seeing Diddy and Donkey Kong carrying bananas in their hands, running away from Pit and Gary. Both of them noticed they were surrounded, both of them now climbing on top of the shelves, Pit and Gary running straight into Bowser. Both of the Kongs were jumping happily that they runned into each other, causing some of the food from the shelves to fall to the ground. Bowser got up, Pit and Gary hearing a roar coming from Bowser, both of them getting worried. Bowser began to chase after both Kongs, slamming into the shelves, making both Kongs to fall to the ground. Both Kongs began to get scared as the shelves slowly fell, only landing on the other shelve, causing a domino effect. Gary's eyes grew wide once he saw the shelves fall, Pit knowing at the least that they did wrong.

* * *

"Oh no!" said Peach as she was talking to Mario," Why did you guys vote for Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong go along with those three!"

"Well, if you had been there, then you would've voted otherwise," said Mario,

"Who goes to the meetings!" said Captain Falcon.

Mario looked at Captain Falcon," Everyone is supposed to. Especially you."

"We've got to go and least get Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong back," said Peach is distress," My Pit Senses are tingling."

Mario and Captain Falcon stared at Peach oddly, Mario coughing after a moment of silence," Well, name me one good reason to go look for them."

"Bananas..."

* * *

Pit, Gary, and Bowser were starring at the damage that was done in the super market, looking at how Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were eating all the bananas that were now in the store, a pile of banana peals appearing everywhere," That's it! I'm not responsible for this!" yelled Gary.

"Calm down Gary," said Bowser," We'll report this to the Committee."

"That's the bigger problem," Marth began to walk up to them, Gary getting a bit angry at the sight of him," Where's Pit?"

* * *

Pit opened his eyes, his vision still blurry, looking up at en employee of the store," Excuse me, but where am I?"As Pit stood up, the employee shoved Pit down to the floor again, the employee seeing Gary, Bowser, and Marth searching for Pit, soon going away from the area," Hey, that hurt."

"Sorry, it was the only way they could get away," Pit blinked, soon seeing the employee's face.

"Snake, you work here?" asked Pit. Snake sighed, pointing at someone lying on the floor, soon Pit realizing he was on the meat section of the market," Did you have to do that?"

"I don't like getting caught," said Snake, sitting down by where Pit was," If anything, Marth is trying to get to you too." Pit began to laugh, soon feeling Snake's hand on his mouth," He tried to keep me from coming to see you."

Pit blinked," Really?"

"Pit!" Pit and Snake heard Peach's voice calling him out," Oh my, Pit could be where all this mess!"

"I don't think so," they also heard Captain Falcon's voice," I think the kid is strong enough to get out himself. Where are all the employees?"

Pit turned his head to Snake once he finished listening," Did you have something to do with this?"

"Perhaps," said Snake, seeing Pit pout right after," Okay. I made them unconscience."

"Why?" asked Pit, putting his hands on the clothing Snake was wearing.

" Do you honestly want to be responsible for what had happened?" asked Snake," Those monkeys pretty much destroyed this place."

" But this shouldn't be left like this," said Pit.

"... Mr. Resetti built this place," said Snake.

"... Never mind, let's get out of here," said Pit, getting up immediately after Snake had said that. At that same moment, Marth had spotted Pit, only a few inches away from him.

The angel's eyes widened at the prince had a hold of the angel's chin, making the angel freeze; the prince blushing as he nearly took an angel's kiss. The mercenary took out a gadget from his pocket, setting it off as smoke made it's way between the angel and the prince, making the prince back away," What's going on?"

Marth and Pit turned to see Peach, Peach walking up to Pit," I'm so glad you're okay."

"Snake was here, wasn't he?" said Marth, making Peach turn around and ready to throw a tantrum.

Pit stood silent; he hated lying. Bowser, Gary, and Captain Falcon had gone up to the meat section, Gary running up to Pit and hugging him tightly," I was beginning to get worried that we couldn't find you."

"We should get out of here," said Pit," Before Mr. Ressetti comes here."

Once all of them heard Mr. Ressetti's name, they got a pile of bananas, making Diddy and Donkey Kong follow them out of the store. Just before they all left, Peach had walked by and left a small purse on one of the store counters, then walking away happily.

* * *

"Pit, you aren't supposed to eat the bananas!" said Gary, Pit already being covered in powder.

"But they're yummy," Pit muffled as he still had the banana in his mouth.

"Just let him enjoy his banana," said Captain Falcon, having mitts on his hands," It could give him reason not to get angry at Donkey and Diddy."

Gary sighed, soon hearing the door open from outside the kitchen," Are the pies ready?"

Pit turned happily to the door," Almost!"

Snake had looked at Pit, still seeing a smile across Pit's face, making Snake cough after a while of starring," Good, because it's almost time." Snake left right after, soon seeing Samus appear at his side, Snake raising his eyebrow," What?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

* * *

Everyone in the Smash Hotel gathered together in the dining room, where everyone was eating their Thanksgiving meal, Pit leaning on his chair," Oh man, I don't think I have enough room for dessert."

Diddy and Donkey had walked up to Pit, taking out a pie that they were serving around, Pit looking at it," How can you not eat it?" said Gary, who sitting right beside him," We made them."

Pit eyes lit up as he was about to eat the pie, then noticing that something was missing," Where's the whip cream?"

Link flinched, who was right next to Pit, soon blushing," Sorry Pit, but Ike and I had finished it again."

Pit grew a bit sad, soon seeing a can of whip cream in front of him, Snake holding it out in front of him," Here."

The angel smiled at the mercenary, getting the can of whip cream, knowing that he purposely stole it from the market. The mercenary smiled back at the angel, knowing that the angel always appreciated all the mercenary could do for him.

* * *

If you guys don't know who Mr. Ressetti is, he's an assist trophy in Brawl. But those that know what he does, he's not really that good with assisting you. Even I don't like him. .

Review please.


	8. Chapter 7

As I played Brawl, I realized how good a couple Snake/Marth would be. Then again, in the game, they somehow compare how the characters to somehow to be similar to Snake. xDD

Once again, sorry for not posting this sooner. It's shorter than the last chapter, but I think so of you will like it.

* * *

Pit was woken up from the bed from a loud banging, soon hearing the banging going down the hall of his floor. Pit looked around as he saw the room being covered in ice, Diddy Kong slipping ann nearly falling off the floor. He stared up, seeing something that he had never really seen: white, cold, small, and falling like slow rain," Hey, what is this stuff?"

* * *

"Snow!!" Peach said with excitement, throwing it in front of Pit like if she were doing a magic show," How could you not be able to see snow?"

"Don't get me wrong, but he DOES come from the sky," said Gary, shivering as they stood by the once known park. 

"What I'm amazed is that out of all of us, he's not even complaining about how chilly this is," said Bowser, soon adding to his statement," He's still wearing his usual clothes!"

Pit looked at how his closest friends were wearing some extra piece of clothing, giggling when he saw Gary looking like King Dedede. Soon the two of them saw Popo and Nana running around happily, both of them getting a snow ball and throwing it at Captain Falcon and Gary. Both of them looked at each other, soon making a snow ball from the ground and throwing it back at the Ice Climbers. Before Pit knew it, he almost all the Brawlers having a snow fight, wondering where everyone had come from. He eventually saw two flags being raised up in the middle of the fight, seeing people hiding into snow fortresses, Marth and Ike standing on the opposite side. At that moment, he realized he right in the middle of the park being filled in complete silence, he stood right in the middle of it.

"Fire!"

* * *

Pit opened his eyes to see Snake once again, hugging him tightly," Kid, stay like that. My ass is still freezing from saving you of the Snow War."

Pit eye's widened, looking at Snake at what he said," War?!"

Pit got out of Snake's arms, looking at how crowded it was with people throwing snow balls at each other, hearing Marth and Ike give out orders," Olimar, make the Pikmin work faster on the fortress! Wolf, make sure that the snow gun works! Jigglypuff, singing isn't going to help!"

"Yoshi keeps making those balls! Falco, don't back down your defense team! Luigi, get out there and defend your team!" That was the last thing Pit heard of Ike when he heard footsteps from behind him.

Snake walked up to Pit, putting his hands on his shoulders," I can't believe this…"

"We've got to stop it!" said Pit.

Snake began to laugh, then seeing how serious Pit's eyes were," You can't do it alone. Do you know that the guys in charge of the battle are known to be very good tacticians?"

"It doesn't matter," said Pit," I'm going to stop it, one way or another!"

"… I don't have much of choice, huh?" said Snake.

Pit smiled innocently at Snake, putting his hands behind his back," Nope!"

"… I have an idea," said Snake," But we need at least one person to help us out."

"That…" Pit stopped talking to have a moment to think, hearing something rattling in the bushes," Who's there?"

Snake went up to the bush, the snow hiding the person behind them. Once he saw a glimpse of a hammer, Snake quickly dodged it, grabbing it and pulling out Popo," Popo?"

Pit saw Nana appear, both of them having fierce eyes," You guys heard us, didn't you?"

"Yup!" said the Ice Climbers at the same time, Snake letting go of Popo's hammer, Popo and Nana getting close to each other again.

"Well, here's an extra person you asked for," said Pit.

Snake looked at how the battle slowly dying, huddling the three of them together," Okay, I have a plan. But listen carefully…"

* * *

"Attack!" Ike held out his sword in front of Marth's group, Ike's team throwing snow balls at Marth's team, soon seeing those of Marth's team throwing snow back right after. 

Pit and the Ice Climbers were crawling under the snow, avoiding all the snow being thrown from both teams. Once they got across, Pit took out Snake's lighter, taking a stick that was also given to him, looking at the Ice Climbers as they nodded at him. Pit lit up the stick, soon seeing a small fire trying to spread across the entire wood. Pit took out his double swords, making them into a bow shape and making an arrow and striking the small fire, making the wood burn faster. Once the wood finally burned, they stood in front of the fire, both of them seeing that it created a shadow," It works!"

Snake stood on top of the trees, planting bombs where he thought that were best put, looking at where the shadow was casted, waiting for Pit to look up at him. Once he saw Pit, he nodded at him, Pit making the shadow of himself as the Ice Climbers made a hand image of a giant bear.

Once they heard Pit scream, both Ike and Marth turned to see the shadow, both of them stopping the attacks and commanding them to go to see Pit, soon seeing nothing around. At that moment, Snake fell from the tree, setting the bombs off, the snow from the trees falling on all the Brawl contestants. Pit and the Ice Climbers got out the snow, soon the both of them laughing as they finally stopped the Snow War, soon seeing glares from all the Brawl members, the both of them soon gulping.

* * *

The mercenary held onto the angel as they were sharing a passionate kiss, hearing the angel still moan under the kiss, seeing his eyes getting slightly watery. The mercenary kept moving slow, making sure that his angel didn't feel too much pain.

Snake was woken up from his dream land once he heard a sneeze, making Snake look at Pit, who was on the Ice Climbers bed, sniffling," I didn't expect that they would direct their attacks at us," said Pit.

"I'm surprised you lived through it," said Snake," You should be considered lucky that you only got a cold."

Popo and Nana poked Snake's leg, getting Snake's attention to see that the both of them shake their head to the side, pointing at a bump on Pit's head," I think I'm bleeding."

Snake went up to Pit, checking through Pit's hair, seeing that there was a slight opening of his skin, opening one of his pockets of his suit, taking out a small bandage and putting it on the bump," There, that should do it."

Popo and Nana jumped in joy, both opening the door of their room, Snake getting Pit in his arms and carrying him out of the room. Once Snake got to Pit's room, he set him down to the floor, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair," Get better soon."

"But I want to go out and play in the snow," said Pit, Snake raising his eyebrow.

"They're still doing the Snow War," said Snake," And from the looks of it, I don't think they plan to end it soon."

"When do you think they're going to stop?" asked Pit worryingly.

Snake ruffled Pit's hair again," The world may never know, kid. Just get some rest."

The angel smiled at the mercenary, giving him a small kiss to the cheek, giggling as he felt the facial hair that tickled on his nose, going back to his room soon after. The mercenary got a glimpse of the angel's room, surprisingly still seeing the laurel tree still living. He had small smile across his face, soon walking back to his room.

* * *

Ike got up from the snow he was covered in, seeing Marth still stand in front of him, both of the breathing as the moon was over them. Ike stared at Marth with some fight still in him, standing proudly in front of him," THIS! IS! –"

Marth threw a snow ball right at Ike's mouth, soon walking away," I've had enough of this." Marth began to walk back to the Smash Hotel, Ike looking in disbelief, at what had happened, collapsing to the snow soon after.

* * *

THIS IS SNOW WARS!! Rawr.


	9. Chapter 8

As I continue to play Brawl, I realize that I'm actually really good with Ike. Almost as good as Pit. But I suck with Snake. D: Oh wells, on with the story!

* * *

All the Brawlers eyes had fallen at what they had heard. It was worse than the Christmas tree everyone had a hard time to put inside the Smash Hotel (it was as big as Giga Bowser), it was worse than the return of Snow Wars, and it was worse than Zelda's constant raving of Nintendo's Next Top model: a Secret Santa was to be done with all the characters inside the Smash Hotel.

" This is a bunch of bullshit!" said Gary as he laid his head on Pit's shoulder, both of them waiting to go up and draw up a name for the Secret Santa," I remember the last time I did Secret Santa with some of my friends and it was complete ass."

"Stop cursing in front of Pit!" said Peach, noticing that she was also irritated about the Secret Santa," I can't believe I had to get THIS person..." Pit and Gary looked at Peach, wanting to know who she got. She raised her eyebrow slightly, soon getting a nod from the both of them. Peach went up to them, whispering by their ears as they leaned in," R.O.B." Pit and Gary had their "That sucks" look, making Peach sigh afterwards," I don't know what to do."

"Pit!" Pit looked over in the front of the receptionist room, seeing Mario calling him for the Secret Santa. Pit got a look from Gary, seeing Gary cross his fingers for good luck. Perhaps luck was on the angel's side.

* * *

"Wow, you just had to get your favorite person of the Hotel, huh?" said Bowser.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to get him a present," said Pit, walking with Bowser to the Super Market that was once wrecked, seeing how it turned into a mall," Besides, what are the chances of him getting me as the Secret Santa?"

Bowser shrugged, entering inside the mall," Boy, does Peach know how to use her money wisely..."

* * *

Bowser and Pit came out of the mall in hours, both of them tired, Pit looking at Bowser with the gifts he had," I thought we were supposed to only get presents for the names we got for the Secret Santa."

"Well, just because we have to do the Secret Santa doesn't mean that we can't gifts to those that you want to give them to," said Bowser, noticing how sad Pit was for only getting one gift," We'll come back later tomorrow."

Pit smiled at him, skipping back happily to the Smash Hotel, soon seeing Yoshi and R.O.B. running towards the mall," Stop them!"

Pit and Bowser turned once to see Yoshi and R.O.B. pass by them, then turning again to see Mario stopping in front of the two," Not you..."

"Now's not the time," said Mario," We have to get Yoshi before it's too late!"

"What's the matter?" asked Pit.

"Yoshi is going to lay a baby."

* * *

Pit banged on the door of the elevator, having Yoshi and R.O.B. both inside," Help! We're stuck in here!"

R.O.B. quickly went up to Pit, turning to see Yoshi laying on the floor of the elevator, gulping as he saw that Yoshi wasn't feeling too good. R.O.B. began to have text going by his binoculars, Pit reading them out loud," You take care of Yoshi. I will try and find a way to get us out of here."

Pit nodded at R.O.B., kneeling before Yoshi and lightly blowing wind to Yoshi, the three of them stuck in an elevator that was in the middle of two floors.

* * *

Peach, Gary, and Captain Falcon had gotten themselves to the mall as soon as possible, seeing Bowser and Mario trying to tear down the door to the elevator," Mario!"

"Peach!" Mario and Peach gave each other quick hugs," I"m glad to see you here with friends."

"Well, we can't really leave our beloved boyfriend and your dragon stuck in an elevator," said Peach," C'mon, let's get working on this."

"Ivysaur, I choose you!" Gary took out his Ivysaur, pointing at the door," Help them open up the door to the elevator!"

Captain Falcon stood beside Mario and Bowser, the three of them ready to knock down the door. Peach stood by them, trying to keep the crowd that was building up to back away to a safe distance. They soon began to bang on the door, trying to get it open, hoping that is wasn't too late.

* * *

R.O.B. began to make weird noises as Pit saw an egg slowly come out from Yoshi, Pit getting it to his hands, smiling at first, then looking at the egg oddly," That's weird. I thought there would've been something else other than an egg." Pit got an annoyed stare from Yoshi," Sorry."

The three of them heard a bang from outside, soon feeling the elevator rumble a bit, Pit nearly dropping the egg to the floor. The three of them stared at each other, feeling another rumble, Pit dropping the egg, but R.O.B. getting it with it's hands instead, giving it back to Pit.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" the three of them heard that from outside, soon hearing something tear, but it wasn't metal.

Everyone of the top floor gasped as Ivysaur accidently cut the cord that held the elevator, making the elevator fall roughly to the ground. Pit had let go of the egg once more, soon seeing it float in the air. In those few seconds, Pit and R.O.B. were trying to get a hold of the egg as it went all over the place, then falling to the ground once it crashed. The door to the elevator opened, a crowd surrounding it, then Peach and Mario got inside to see what happened, Pit carrying the egg with one hand," I got it."

* * *

Mario had his doctor costume yet again, getting alcohol and putting it on Pit's wings," I give you a lot of credit for delivering Yoshi's egg."

"But Mario, I didn't deliver the egg," said Pit, soon hearing a chuckle from Mario.

"It's how we say it here in this world when you are the one making sure that the creature comes out alright." Mario turned around once he heard the doors open, seeing Lucas and Ness," How is R.O.B.?"

"He did have a couple of minor glitches here and there," said Lucas," But it was nothing Ness and I couldn't do."

"He should be good for tomorrow," said Ness, smiling at Mario," What exactly happened?"

"Yoshi was in a rush for trying to get a present for his Secret Santa," said Mario," At the same time, I realized it was time that Yoshi was about to have another egg. R.O.B. saw me chasing him, so he immediately followed after Yoshi. They got stuck in an elevator because Yoshi was being stubborn about going back, which caused to hit R.O.B. to the controls of the elevator, thus, making them stuck in the room. Just before the elevator had closed, Pit managed to get inside."

" Pit, how did it feel to be stuck in an elevator?" said Lucas," Is it creepy?"

"Not really," said Pit," I think being stuck with a angry Yoshi is even worse," said Pit.

Mario gave him a 'I know what you mean look,' Ness and Lucas soon laughing, making Mario laugh soon afterwards.

* * *

In the day of Christmas Eve, everyone in Smash Hotel stayed up, everyone waiting to see when the huge clock in the room finally struck twelve midnight, all of them, for once, in peace with each other. There was a mistletoe in the middle of the room, which most people avoided, and where Link and Ike were usually at when Ike wanted a kiss from Link. Gary kept starring at Snake, who was sitting next to Pit. The only way that Snake was able to sit next to Pit was that he agreed to drink the eggnog that Peach had just prepared for this day. Peach, Gary, Pit, Snake, Bowser, Captain Falcon, Samus, and Zelda were in one circle, each having one more gifts in front of them, also having a cup of eggnog.

" Man, you know how to make some serious eggnog," said Captain Falcon, Samus nodding at Peach right after.

"Only a Princess knows how to make it this good," Peach looked over to Zelda, having a slight blush across her face, soon having joined hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Gary," That the rest of us will make the crappiest job?"

Peach and Zelda laughed afterwards, soon starring at Gary," Only Princesses get the joke, silly," said Peach.

Gary starred at them annoyed, Bowser laughing at the expression across Gary's face, soon getting a punch in the waist," That doesn't hurt."

"Oh yeah?" said Gary, soon punching him harder, Bowser laughing.

"That actually tickles," he said, soon getting laughs from everyone else.

"Damn you!" said Gary," My New Years Resolution is to make sure I cause you pain!"

"That's a good one," said Captain Falcon, chuckling a bit," In fact, I'm going to bet on that you can't do it."

"With who?" said Gary.

"I think he can do it," everyone in the circle turned to Pit," I'll go for Gary."

Gary hugged Pit, getting a small glare from Snake. Soon after they heard a bell ring, seeing that it was already twelve. Captain Falcon gave a hug to Samus, making her blush slightly. Zelda kissed Peach's cheek, Peach looking up to see R.O.B. floating around with the mistletoe, most of the Brawlers running away from it. It was about to be on Gary and Pit, but Snake shoved Gary aside, having it be Snake and Pit. Once that happened, everyone stopped moving and turned to face the two of them. Pit gulped, whispering to Snake," Why is everyone starring at us?"

Gary had stepped in front of Pit, getting his hand and dragging him away from Snake. The angel's eyes were filled with sadness once again, noticing the glares going to the mercenary, remembering what had happened when he first met the mercenary. The angel knew that not too many of the fighters liked the mercenary, seeing a crowd cover the view of the angel, noticing that they were already exchanging gifts," Here Pit," Pit turned to see Gary, having a box in front of him. He opened the box to see an egg inside, his eyes widening," It's from your Secret Santa."

Pit took the egg out of the box, holding it with his two hands, feeling a vibration from it," Do eggs move?"

"It's hatching already?!" said Gary, looking at the egg beginning to crack from the top, seeing a small nose appearing out. Pit saw in awe how a small Yoshi had come out, the eyes barely opening as the Yoshi saw Pit.

"It's a baby Yoshi!" said Pit. Peach and Zelda had gotten up to Pit, seeing the Yoshi on his hand, both of them looking at how cute it was.

Mario had walked up to Pit, Yoshi by his side," This wasn't intentionally the gift Yoshi wanted to give you. But he figured that you would probably take good care of the Yoshi."

Pit smiled at Mario, for once, learning to bask the feelings that were inside of him, still not managing to find Snake around.

* * *

Pit had a bag of gifts he was carrying back to his room, the baby Yoshi asleep on his hand, looking down the entire time he was walking. Just as he got to his room, he saw smoke standing in front of his door, soon smiling," Snake, where were you?!"

"Not there right after I got my gift," said Snake, throwing away the cigarette he was smoking," No one here really likes me since the day we were in the plane," he noticed how much stuff was on Pit's arms, getting the bag of gifts he had," Open the door."

Pit blinked, opening the door to his room, letting Snake go inside. Pit gently set the baby Yoshi on his bed, Snake setting the bag in his room," Um..."

Pit eyes widened as he felt coldness from the wall hit his wings, sharp teeth sinking into the flesh of Pit's neck. Pit tried hard not to scream, wrapping his arms around Snake's hair, grasping it lightly. Pit gasped once he Snake's teeth being replaced by his tongue, closing his eyes as Snake's tongue roamed where he had bit Pit," Sorry if it was sudden," said Snake, setting Pit to the bed," I think I can hear someone come up to your room." Snake took out a tiny box from his pockets, putting it by the laurel tree, running up to the vent of Pit's room, opening it and jumping inside. Pit blinked at what just happened, right after hearing a knock on his door.

Once Pit went to open it, he saw Marth stand in front," Pit, are you alright?"

Pit looked at Marth oddly," Yeah, I'm fine."

Marth noticed a mark by Pit's neck, grabbing his chin a bit forcefully and turning it the side,"... Is that a hickey?"

"What's a hickey?" asked Pit.

The angel felt the prince's grip getting tighter, soon seeing the mercenary appear behind the prince," You're pass your curfew."

Marth let go of Pit's chin, taking out his sword as Snake now stood where Pit was, both of them in their fighting stance," Stop this!" The both of them looked over to the angel, the mercenary seeing a few tears go down the angel's eyes before the shut his door.

Marth stared angrily at Snake, walking away where the wind was blowing through his cape. Snake stood outside, running back to where he came from, watching Pit slowly fall asleep into his bed by the baby Yoshi on his side. Snake sneaked back into Pit's room, lightly stroking he brunette locks, whispering,"... I'm sorry. I can't let anyone try to take me away from you."

Once Snake had gotten back from the vent, Pit hugged the Yoshi a bit more tightly," I understand..."

* * *

Once Pit had woken up the next day, he had breakfast with his usual breakfast buddies, Bowser and Wario, having the baby Yoshi on his lap. Gary had poked Pit's shoulder, asking to see what kind of gifts Pit had gotten. Inside of Gary's room...

"You got a gift from SNAKE?" asked Gary in surprise.

"Yeah," said Pit calmly," But it's so small..." Pit took out the small box from the bag, showing it in front of Gary. Gary's eyes widened, snatching the box from Pit.

"I think I know what this is," said Gary, putting it back to his pocket.

"Gary!" said Pit," Why did you take it?!"

"Look," said Gary," I don't really know what Snake really wants and how he treats you, but there's one thing that is true. He really likes you." Pit looked at Gary in a bit of shock," But that's not what bothers me about him. Ever since he tried to kill me, I can't help but be suspicious all the time he's with you. Not only that, but Peach has also told me that she thinks that Marth is becoming fond of you too..."

Pit looked away, remembering how Marth had come to his room that night," Will you ever return back that gift?"

"I'll only return it to you when Snake shows that I can trust him to be with you," said Gary," Otherwise, it's going to stay with me," Gary put his hands on Pit's arms, looking seriously at Pit," One more thing..." Pit looked back at Gary, having his full attention," A new year will soon come. Just promise me that you won't do anything you'll regret..."

Pit took a moment to think, soon nodding at Gary, soon the both of them smiling," I hate to change subjects, but what is a hickey?"

Gary looked at Pit in disbelief, almost forgetting that Pit was still innocent," It's when someone leaves you a mark on your skin with their teeth, usually around the neck." Gary looked to Pit's neck, noticing the band-aid on his neck,"... What happened to your neck?"

"Paper cut," said Pit.

Gary sighed in relief, looking up to Pit," Okay. How about we open up the rest of our gifts?"

"Here," said Pit, having a box in front of Gary," I am your Secret Santa. I'm sorry if I couldn't give it to you last night."

Gary smiled, taking Pit's gift, smiling once he saw his gift: a picture of the two of them.

Snake smiled as he saw Pit talking to Gary, thinking to himself,' Good job kid.'

* * *

Review, pretty please. I have a challenge for you that play Brawl. If you can beat my score of the Home Run Contest (which is 1823.8 ft.), I'll do any requests you want me to do in this story. I need a picture to show me proof that you actually did go pass my score. And it could change if I get even higher scores.

If you're smart, you know what this is: 5198-2082-6548


	10. Chapter 9

I posted this chapter kinda late because I was busy drawing a Snake/Pit picture in my sketchbook and I'm making a video (which I haven't done in ages). Enjoy!

* * *

"Uhh... Pit, what are you doing?" asked Bowser, setting his plate on the table to see Pit trying to do a trick.

Pit had a spoon on his nose, his head tilted a bit to the back, looking over to Bowser," Meta Knight told me that I have to work on my balance. It's my New Year's Resolution."

Bowser glanced over to Wario, seeing him shrug his shoulders, going back to eating his seventh plate. Then Bowser remembered that he watched a match that Pit had against Meat Knight the day before, now knowing why Pit had said that," Pit, I hope you know that balancing a spoon on your nose isn't going to help."

At that instant, the spoon fell to the floor, Pit not bothering to get it," Then what is?"

Bowser scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what he could possibly make Pit do that would actually help him out," I may know the guys that can help you out on that."

Pit and Bowser turned their heads to Wario, Pit's eyes lighting up," Who?"

"The PK boys," said Wario.

* * *

Snake had woken up to hearing Pit's voice, getting up quickly on his feet," So you guys will help me out?"

Ness and Lucas both nodded at Pit," Sure. Lately, a lot of the Smashers came to us last year," said Ness.

"There's just one thing though," said Lucas," Toon Link said he was going to come too yesterday."

Pit noticed an annoyed face upon Ness' face," Toon Link?!"

Lucas turned to see Ness," Yes, Toon Link." He put his hands to his hips," You know Toon Link is my friend."

Ness sighed, looking back at Pit," Fine, he can come."

Pit smiled afterwards, seeing Lucas walking away," Come. We were supposed to be in the training room earlier."

Pit looked over to Ness, making Ness feel a bit uncomfortable," What?"

"You don't like Toon Link, huh?"

Ness looked away, putting his hand on his arm," He..." Ness snapped out of his depressed mood, walking away," I'll explain later."

The mercenary put his ear to the wall, hearing his current neighbor and his angel walking away, getting up immediately, thinking to himself,' Those boys could keep Pit up a full twenty-four hours if they wanted to.'

* * *

Pit saw Toon Link running, waving at him," Hey Pit!" said Toon Link enthusiastically. Ness turned around from speaking with Lucas, getting annoyed once again," What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to practice keeping balance!" said Pit," With the help of Ness and Lucas."

"Figures," said Toon Link," They're always helping me out. I always need practice on everything. And it's only because I have to be as good as my alter ego."

"That's nice," said Ness," Let's just get started."

Toon Link had a question mark appear on top of his forehead, Pit getting a bit upset, seeing Lucas and Ness go on the training platforms," I don't get why Ness doesn't like me."

"Don't worry about it," said Pit," Just go around it."

Toon Link nodded at Pit, the both them soon stepping into the training platforms.

* * *

"Wario!" yelled Gary at him," You should've told him to go tomorrow!"

"Jebus!" said Wario," I didn't know you had some play date with him."

"It's not just me!" said Gary, grabbing Wario's shirt and actually lifting him up the ground," We were supposed to go to the store to get something to make him fall asleep!"

"Why?" said Wario, getting a bit scared of how he was actually lifted by someone who usually gave out calls instead of doing it himself, then remembering what had happened.

(Wario's flashback)

"Okay, who was the one that got Pit high on apple Sider?" Peach had stomped her way into other groups that were celebrating inside the Smash Hotel, Pit appearing behind Peach, laying his chin on Peach's shoulder.

Pit had a slight blush across his face, his eyes barely open," I want more paper cuts from Snake." Everyone in the room was silent, Peach getting more angry

"Are you sure he's not drunk?" asked Link.

"No!" said Peach," But I know he can get like your boyfriend when he has too much sugar."

"Go to Snake," said Ike, crossing his arms," I bet he somehow gave him that apple Sider."

Everyone saw steam come out of Peach's ears, stomping her way back out, holding Pit's hands," Bye everybody!"

(End Flashback)

Gary had let go of Wario, sighing deeply," This really sucks."

"We'll find him," said Bowser," As of now, Captain Falcon went to get the stuff right now."

Gary looked over to Bowser," I hope he knows what he's getting."

* * *

Captain Falcon got to the mall, his eyes falling as he didn't know where they sold any of the drugs in the place,"... Shit."

* * *

Toon Link had moved his sword crazily in front of Lucas, soon falling to the ground. Lucas began to laugh, Ness turning his head to see Lucas and Toon Link. He grumbled as he saw the two of them having a good time," Ness..."

Ness turned to see Pit falling on top of him, his eyes getting wide as Pit collapsed on top of him," Help!"

Lucas and Toon Link looked over to Ness, running up to him and getting Pit off of him," Ness, are you alright?"

Ness looked at Lucas, feeling a bit of happiness return," Yeah, I'm fine."

"Dude, what happened?" said Toon Link, seeing Pit snoring softly on the floor.

"Maybe that apple Sider made him stay up all night," said Lucas," What do you think Ness?"

(Ness' flashback)

"Pit!" Ness ran up to Pit who was on dining room," I need to ask you a favor."

Pit turned around to Ness, hiccuping after a while, Ness seeing a bottle on his hand," Yes?"

"... Never mind," said Ness," Just enjoy your drink."

"Okay!" said Pit with a goofy smile across his face, falling to the ground right after.

(End of flashback)

"... I just think he's tired. We have been at it for fours hours now."

Snake stood by the training platforms, looking at the pack of cigarettes he had on his hands, putting it away soon after," Why did I have to listen to him?"

(Snake's flashback)

The mercenary finally had his angel where he wanted him, both of them almost nude, Pit's blush only getting darker as he felt the mercenary's bite on his neck once again,"Ow!"

Pit was almost thrown to the bed as Snake bent down, seeing the baby Yoshi on his leg, getting it off his leg," Did I do something wrong?"

Snake looked over to Pit, holding the baby Yoshi from it's skin, in front of him," Can I eat him already?"

"No!!" said Pit," You can't eat my Christmas gift!"

The baby Yoshi was struggling to get away from Snake, soon seeing Snake's eyes," One way or another, I'm going to eat you." Snake set the baby Yoshi on the floor, seeing it go under the bed, looking back at Pit, who had watery eyes," I was just kidding."

Pit smiled soon afterwards, going up to Snake," So are we going to continue to make pies?"

Snake ruffled his hair, Pit hearing Snake's chuckle," Nah. I hate to say it, but your... pet ruined the moment," he saw Pit's eyes get sad," We'll do it later. Besides, I think I actually want you to remember it."

The mercenary saw the angel smile once again, couldn't help but smile back at him," Can I have more apple Sider?"

The mercenary chuckled again, leaning in, close to kissing the angel's lips," No. You're mine. That means that I have to watch out for you. You need rest now."

"I'll only do it if you give up smoking," said Pit, having an innocent smile across his face, Snake having his hands dangerously close to his neck.

"Fine," said the mercenary," I'll do it for you." Once he had said that, he felt the angel's lips softly caress his own, already forgetting why he wanted to choke the angel- no, his angel. The mercenary left the room, already feeling the urge to smoke from the cold temperature of the night of New Year's. Only if he wasn't the man he was now, would he tell his angel the truth. But he knew that his angel would somehow remember what had just happened, leaving with a smile across his face.

(End flashback)

Snake looked over to see Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link carrying Pit out of the platforms Snake seeing how Pit's wings were being dragged on the floor. He ran up to Pit, kneeling down and taking him into his arms, the three boys looking up at Snake," Thanks for helping us out," said Toon Link.

"Don't mention it," said Snake, looking at Lucas stare at him angrily," What's with the face?"

"Toon Link. Ness. Let's carry Pit by ourselves," said Lucas.

Toon Link and Ness looked at Lucas confused, Snake grumbling under his breath," How many times do I have to tell you guys, I can take care of the kid."

"I don't trust you!" said Lucas," Thanks to you, I didn't get a chance to be close friends with Pit."

Snake looked at Pit as he was breathing softly," He makes friends with everyone. I bet if you give him time, he'll be close friends to you."

Lucas blinked, taking a moment to what Snake had said, then getting angry again," It doesn't matter. Who knows what you're going to do with him."

"Lucas..." Lucas turned his head to Toon Link, making him gulp before speaking," I don't think Snake is going to do anything bad to him."

"Why not?" said Lucas.

"Because I always see him being the most caring to Pit."

Ness and Lucas' eyes went wide," How do you know that?" asked Ness.

"I just happen to," said Toon Link, walking up to Snake," It's kind of like they're brothers."

"You can put it that way," said Snake, looking over to Lucas and Ness.

Lucas took a moment to think, looking at Snake one last time before speaking," Alright. You can take care of him."

Snake began to walk away, seeing a wink from Toon Link before he took his steps back to Pit's room, being interrupted by a certain person that he nearly ruined his Christmas night," What did you do to him?!"

The three boys turned their attention again to Snake," Marth, he didn't do anything to Pit," said Ness.

"He fell asleep while he was training with us," said Lucas.

Marth took Pit into his arms, " It doesn't matter. He still needs to see someone that would help him out, like Mario."

Marth noticed how easily Snake had a frown on his face the instant he took Pit into his arms, smirking at Snake," What do you think you're doing?!"

Marth turned around to see Gary, his smirk turning into a frown as well, biting his lip," I was going to take him to Mario."

"He's just sleeping!" said Ness, making Gary sigh in relief.

"Marth," said Gary," There's no need to take Pit to Mario. All he really needs is sleep. I know you care about him, but he'll be fine."

"Then at least let me take him to his room," said Marth.

"No can do." Everyone in the training room turned their heads to Snake, Marth still seeing the frown on his face," I was going to do that originally."

"Why should Gary trust you to hold Pit?" said Marth, moving his chin forward" Everyone knows what you really want to rape him."

Before Marth knew it, a punch went across his face, making Marth drop Pit, Snake immediately being pulled back by Ness and Lucas, making Snake kneel to the ground. Marth was taken by complete shock, feeling his lip bleeding a bit. Toon Link passed Marth a piece of cloth, seeing Gary up to Pit," Pit!"

Gary soon heard a loud snore from Pit, making him sigh once again," That's it!" they heard Gary snap soon after," Not only can I not trust the person who tried to kill me, but also the person who made the rest of my flight miserable. For once, can you leave Pit alone?!"

"... No..." Gary eye's widened, hearing the response from Snake, Marth giving him the exact same look. Just before anything happened, Bowser came running in with Peach.

"Oh no!" said Peach," He's asleep!"

"What are you talking about?" said Bowser," That means that he can finally rest."

Gary quickly turned over to Bowser," Help me put him to his room. Pit doesn't need to stay here anymore." Bowser picked up Pit, Gary looking back to the rest in the Training Room," Ness. Lucas. And Toon Link. I'm sorry for this ordeal that you had to see. If you guys want, you can train with him tomorrow."

Gary, Peach, and Bowser soon began to walk away from the Training Room, Peach looking at Gary in worry," What happened?"

"... I think I might be wrong about Snake," said Gary, getting stares from the other two friends.

"What does rape mean?" Bowser looked down to see Pit's eyes opened, seeing how a couple of tears were already down his eyes. Peach had gotten a hankey and began to dry up his tears, Gary's eyes getting sad.

"It means that one takes your will and forces you to have sex with them," Gary, Bowser, and Peach turned to see Lucas behind them.

Pit took in the words, trying to see Lucas through Bowser," Thanks for telling me Lucas."

Gary began to walk away soon after, Peach and Bowser looking at each other sadly, walking away with him," Your welcome," said Lucas.

Ness an Toon Link had caught up to Lucas, both of them being worried," They're both gone now," said Toon Link.

Ness noticed how sad Lucas was, trying to be comforting," Lucas..."

Lucas began to shiver, just as Ness knows how he gets when he's sad," I have a bad feeling that by the end of this tournament, something bad will happen to between the angel and the mercenary," Ness and Toon Link listened to the words of Lucas, being a bit surprised of how poetic he was getting," I just hope everything turns out alright."

* * *

Warning, in about a couple of chapters, there will actually be a yaoi scene. But I'll only add it if people want to read it. Otherwise, I'll just kind of go around it.

By the way, the next chapter is going to be a side chapter, a different character and POV. That one will have yaoi, guarranteed. Review please?


	11. Side chapter: The Lesson

Oh man, just before I had gotten myself to finish this chapter, I came across the "Top 25 Hottest Game Babes." I have to say, it was so bad who they selected and why (except for Samus). They didn't have Peach!!

Number 1 was Lara Croft. I say that Ivy (form Soul Caliber) looks better than her!!

ANYWAYS, enjoy the yaoi? xD

* * *

Hello, my name is Link.

"Link…"

I'm the Hero of Time, Protector of Hyrule, and the wielder of the Master Sword.

"More…"

I have many friends with many people in the Smash Hotel, mainly the Princess Zelda. Everyone expected that I would we would be lovers, but that wasn't he case to begin with.

"So good…"

When I first entered the Super Smash Bros. tournaments, almost everyone thought that it was just an all-male character thing. Mario started the idea, inviting others, including Samus, Pikachu, Kirby, and myself. At first, I thought I was becoming gay because the only guys that actually wanted to get something out of the tournament. Only if I had known Samus was really a woman, then I would've been with her from the start. Captain Falcon got fortunate that year.

"Don't stop…"

In the second year of Super Smash Bros., I was invited yet again to the tournaments. So did Zelda, which made me glad that I entered the tournament knowing someone of Hyrule. Boy was I wrong; what shocked me the most in the competition is that she turned lesbian with the other princess (and single girl) of the competition. You would think that I was going to be the one to get the most out of it, but it turned out to be Mario. The poor guy took him months to recover from the fact he couldn't do anything loving with Peach. But in the end, he still accepted the princess as his friend. That year, when I saw the two princesses kiss, it made me realize that I wasn't really interested in females. The one that immediately caught my eye that year was a certain blue haired-prince. If you ask me, he the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, even better than Zelda's. But I remember someone had gotten with him, someone who had his eyes just as beautiful as the prince, which really made me irritated that I was the only person in the competition that didn't have I could be with. I never liked being alone. Even in my adventures…

"I…"

Then the third year came around the corner, which made a bit glad that most of the members returned. And it hit me, Marth happened to be alone this year, his last companion not being around, making me glad to have my chance with the feminine-like prince. But someone else, another blue haired man, caught my eye. And he saw me right back.

His name is Ike. If anything, I was amazed a how his features were, admiring the blue eyes he had. We're about the same height; I believe he's actually younger than I. When we first met, I had opened the door to see him have his arms crossed over. He had such a calm look upon his face, but at the same time it seemed so serious. As we spoke, I saw him get up from his seat, taking it next to mine, whispering to my ear," So what do you prefer, top or bottom?"

The day after, he had convinced me to kiss him. Until that day, I didn't realize how shy I really was; I barely had the courage to kiss his cheek (so much for having the Triforce of Courage). The next day (and adding two weeks to it) was filled with confusion and avoidance. I had told Zelda about what had happened and she tried to best of her ability to help. All I was really worried about was that I angered him or upset him that one day I kissed him. Those days were usually filled with training, Brawl activities, and helping my alter ego with the music for the tournament. Whenever I saw a glimpse of Ike, I quickly turned away; I usually found myself crashing into a running Snake or an irritated Ganondorf.

After those two miserable weeks passed, I was assigned to do a Home Run Contest with Ike, and there was no possible way around it. I was stuck with the blue haired warrior the rest of day, trying to stay as calm as possible. It didn't take him that long to talk to me once again," Look, I'm not angry at you." My gaze went directed at my partner, having hit the Sandbag less that ten feet long," I just want to see you in my room tonight." Later that day, when the moon was shinning through the window of the warrior's room, I was mostly pinned to the bed, having a few moments of being on top of Ike. I can never forget the night I went to his room; he nearly had me completely naked, actually defenseless under him. But once he heard that he was my first kiss, he stopped moving ahead, just having our 'Make-Out Session' of the day. (That's what he calls it.)

The following days of bliss were filled with random moments being with each other, whether it was enjoying the day's light by the park, or starring at the mystery that the night brought, Ike always found a way to make me bring a smile across my face. I could've sworn on a couple of days that I was being stalked by someone, but Ike always made sure he'd kill whoever brings the slightest distress upon my mind. I even remember my alter ego once getting angry all over me for "being a gay bastard for being homosexual." I had nothing to do with the manner he speaks.

A week seemed like years, always being around with a handsome man who showed me the most respect from anyone. It only took one week to have me back to his bed, only this time I had no excuses that would make him stop. I saw a dark blush across Ike when he had me fully nude, feeling the tips of his fingers slowly move down my chest. On that day, I, Link, Hero of Hyrule got shagged by a hot blue-haired hottie who easily had his way with me. And he was damn good too.

"I love you, Link."

"… I love you too, Ike."

"Ready for round eight?"

"Just give me a few minutes."

Yes, we are not having sex. Although I had only a towel cover my special area, we weren't necessarily having sex. I saw him get up from the bed, standing up and letting me lay down to the bed, my back exposed. I felt the tip of his fingers slowly crawl it's way to my back, the touch bringing me shivers to my spine. His hands began to move it's way through my back, gasping loudly at how good the weight was on his hands," I take it that it's turning you on."

I turned around to face him, still having a collected face," Pervert. Your massages are THAT good."

"It doesn't matter," said Ike," I suggest you do start getting horny. We're having a guest over tonight."

... What? "Tonight?!"

I saw him crossed his arms, looking at me seriously," He's just a spectator. He also made an oath not to tell about this night."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! And who did you bring?!"

I saw Ike walk up to the door, opening it slowly," Nice of you to come today."

Not him.." We'll, I'm surprised you let me come to your room to show me how gay sex is done."

"Why did you invite him?!"

I felt his strong arms grab my body, feeling the coldness of the wall upon my back, seeing the reflection of my own fear in his beautiful blue eyes," Let the lesson begin." Ike had put his hand on my face, that single touch becoming reassuring, that single touch that made me trust him in the beginning, that single touch that made me calm down," Step one: You must find a way to let them trust you." I began to moan right after he spoke, feeling his hips grind against my own, his teeth lightly nibbling on my bottom lip.

"How dark can one's blush get?"

Ike stopped moving speaking back to the guest," Depends on the person," I felt his arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up from the wall,"Just be careful that the person doesn't get nauseated." I tried to keep my gaze away from the guest, blushing darkly in front of him. Not even Princess Zelda has seen me have the slightest pink across my cheeks. Ike's hands crawled up once again on my back, setting me gently to the bed, looking at Ike only," Step two: You have to make sure your partner is aroused before you make any big moves." You would expect that Ike would want to play around with my neck or chest, but he gets to the point a little too quickly."Moans are always good." I kept moaning under him, feeling his hand moving at a slow and gentle speed, shivering once he had removed the towel that covered the most sensitive area of my body." Once you have your partner in the mood, it's time for Step three." I heard another towel being removed, blushing as he made me look down, letting him get a hold of me and having my behind facing him, feeling his hands gently caress it," You have to have the entrance at your level, it helps you move faster."

"Heh, mine is bigger than yours."

"That could be a problem at first," said Ike," Unless whoever you're fucking has a pretty big asshole, then I suggest you take it slow at first. For example..." I can't believe what he's doing this to me. I front of someone that I have a very bad feeling what he might do if he knows... But I couldn't help but feel the simple pleasure coming from the warrior." The first time only hurts. It's because virgins are always tight. Isn't that right Link?" I gasped loudly, keeping me breathless for the moment I felt him ram inside. I struggled a bit to keep my upper body up; Ike is sometimes too strong for his own good." Don't follow that example. If I find out you hurt your partner, it's off with your head." I looked over to see the expression of the guest, still having a collected look..."Here's a couple of things you could try doing to make it fun." Oh no, not that...

"... Doesn't that hurt him?"

"If you keep," HUFF," doing it for," HUFF," a long time," HUFF. I gasped loudly once again as he stopped moving fast. Instead he went slow. Slow but with intense force. Damn that Ike; he knows how to make have a quick orgasm...

* * *

"Thanks, I guess," the guest said, looking at Link who was breathing heavily.

"Your welcome, Snake," said Ike, crossing his arms," I'm sure Link had fun."

Snake chuckled, recounting that Link had 5 orgasm (so he recalls) throughout the whole 'lesson.'He gave off a small wave before he opened the door and walked away from Ike's room.

* * *

"NOW could I be on top?"

"...Pervert."

There's one reason, and one reason only why I am usually on top. Let's just say when I heard Zelda explain the tale of how my green hero had transformed into a wolf, it all made sense... But who says I'm complaining.

* * *

No flames please. D:

By the way, this happened before the New Year's night.


	12. Chapter 10

I'm such a dork. I fell in love with the Power Rangers theme song again. xD

Again, I hate posting chapters late. Oh well. I did get the grand idea of drawing Brawl characters into Disney Princesses costumes (hurr, Ganon as Snow White).

Ignore my insanity and read.

* * *

"You need my help?"

Toon Link stood next to Mr. Game and Watch, who was frantically running back and forth, ringing his bell up in the sky," Well, I think you're the only person here who doesn't seem busy at the moment. I asked the Committee if I could just have Assist Trophies in the match, but they didn't allow it."

Pit's eyes wondered up into the sky, trying to think if he wouldn't interfere with anyone else's plans," Sure, I'll do it!" Th baby Yoshi jumped up to Pit's arms, giving off a small lick to Toon Link's cheek.

"Thanks, Pit," said Toon Link," I owe you one."

"You said that the last time I did my soprano duet with Wario," said Pit, seeing a slightly nervous sweat drop go down Toon Link's face.

"Riiight," he turned around to look at Mr. Game and Watch still doing the same thing that he had done before talking to Pit, seeing him jump off the balcony," Boy, is this going to be a challenge..."

* * *

"Samus, do we have to do this right now?" Captain Falcon was holding a sandbag, struggling to move it across the training room.

Samus was sitting down, watching Captain Falcon move around sandbags back and forth, looking at a straight line that was in front of her," You told me that you would be oh so willing to help me out with whatever, whenever."

Captain Falcon had dropped the sandbag then and there, suddenly feeling very weak that he, being one of the few members to be the most fit and not able to lift a SANDBAG," The things I do for love..."

The bounty hunter got up, walking up to him and placing her lips upon the racer's skin. She smiled once she saw his skin becoming a tint of red, bringing her hands to her hips," I promise I'll do whatever you wish after I finish."

Captain Falcon wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Snake grunted, falling off again from the stage, hearing a sigh soon afterwards from a certain princess," You don't get it. I keep telling you that you have to patient with ice."

"I get the point," he started all over again, feeling a vein pop out of his forehead as he saw a target pass by him," I'm really beginning to hate this."

"You must learn to be graceful with the ice," she said," Otherwise, you're going to keep on failing on this. You know the Committee will become frustrated if you quit."

"Look, I just don't want to be here. I have a bad feeling your annoying girlfriend is going to make him learn to something that's ridiculous as Jigglypuff," Zelda shook her head down, trying to keep her cool.

"You have no idea how badly I want to be next to her too..."

* * *

Peach and Gary stood next to each other, seeing many Pikmin running around and trying to build something, Olimar walking up to them soon after," I'm glad you guys decided to come!"

"Umm, we didn't," said Gary," The Committee told us that we had to come here, otherwise, we would face the wrath of Master Hand."

Olimar sighed, looking down," Figures. Well, at least some help is better than no help at all."

Peach sighed right after, crossing her arms," Why did some destroy the float for this year's parade?"

"Parade?" asked Gary, Olimar eyeing him weirdly.

"We have a parade every year, meant for the people, from us," said Peach," And anyone is welcomed to come."

Gary looked up at what all the Pikmin had just done, gulping at the size," I haven't ever done a float before."

"Good!" Olimar passed Gary a bucket of paint," Then get working!"

Peach also received a bucket of paint from him, some of it getting onto her dress, making Peach want to stab someone that instant," I need to start going to the meetings from now on."

* * *

Marth, Bowser, and Meta Knight were inside the back of the kitchen, all three of them having rubber gloves on and trying to clean up the huge amount of plates that were stacked for the three of them," Why us?!"

"I wouldn't whine," said Meta Knight, taking another plate into his hands," I wasn't a part of it and I STILL have to clean up after what you two did."

"I DIDN'T START SHIT." Marth looked over to Bowser, sighing.

"Admit it, it was your fault," said Marth," You clearly started it. And your punishment wasn't as bad as Wario's."

"He has a point," said Meta Knight, taking another plate," Now continue scrubbing."

Bowser gave off Marth an evil glare," At least the Committee didn't really favor you this time."

* * *

Pit, Toon Link, and Mr. Game and Watch entered the arena of the second Flat Zone, Pit feeling awkward once he began to walk, as if something was missing. Mr. Game and Watch was doing the same thing as usual, surprised to see that he wasn't really attacking neither him or Toon Link," Okay, you're probably wondering why this place doesn't have music, huh?"

A exclamation point appeared on top of Pit's head, seeing a light shining on Pit," Oh! So that's what felt wrong."

Toon Link looked around, feeling something wasn't right. He soon saw a blaster come out of nowhere, aiming directly at Pit," Run!!"

Pit looked at the blaster, spreading out his wings and flying up just in time, only getting Mr. Game and Watch. They heard a weird melody coming out form Mr. Game and Watch's pain, looking at each other," Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Pit nodded at him, hearing a horn from the background, Mr. Game and Watch looking at Pit and Toon Link confused," Don't worry Mr. Watch," said Pit," We're just going to test something out."

* * *

"Snake, you idiot!" said Zelda, seeing Snake working with the wires outside the platforms," What if someone was stuck in there?!"

"That's just too bad," Snake got up once he finished," Let the Committee worry about it."

Zelda get irritated, only seeing the headband flowing with the wind, looking at the screen if anyone was inside, her eyes getting wide," Snake! Pit is inside!"

* * *

Toon Link was using his baton to create a small melody in the background. Pit was amazed at how many melodies the baton could do on it's own. Mr. Game and Watch was running around all throughout the arena of Flat Zone, creating an odd melody that went along with all the things Mr. Game and Watch was trying to avoid," Your baton can do so many things!"

"I think it can also control what comes out of other levels. Just watch." Toon Link moved his baton with passion, Mr. Game and Watch looking behind him to see Cresselia take out it's wrath upon him, seeing Mr. Game and Watch struggle to dodge the sharp waves. Soon after, an X appeared on Mr. Game and Watch, a race car coming and hitting him directly, then hit by a bomb, sending him flying off the screen. Pit saw the Ultimate Chimera appear right in front of him, getting scared at how he saw the huge creature almost sink it's teeth into Pit, but was interrupted when he heard an odd noise, it's direction heading toward Mr. Game and Watch.

"That's cool!" said Pit," Could I try it?"

Toon Link stopped his baton, putting it away," No can do. I have abad feeling you mihgt bring up something that I could be afraid to try and fix."

Toon Link saw a rather adorable eyes appear in front of Pit, almost irresistible," Please? What's the worse that could go wrong?"

* * *

Mario made his way to the platforms, getting rather scared that he would find an unconscious Pit or something just as bad. Ever since the new had begun, he was only getting more worried about Pit; he fainted about once every three days," Zelda! Snake!"

Zelda and Snake turned around to see Mario," Mario, we need someone that can fix the wiring!"

Mario looked over to a container that was open, seeing how some of the things had gotten rearranged, looking over to Snake," What did you do that for?!"

"... I didn't want to be there," Snake had reached for one of his pockets, trying to get a hold of a cigarette, only getting out a piece of paper that said 'What did I tell you about smocking? -Pit.'

"Quick, Zelda. Find R.O.B. I'm sure he can fix this in no time."

Zelda began to run, glaring at Snake, for once seeing Snake rather upset than usual.

Toon Link got a hold of his baton, Mr. Game and Watch, Pit, and him looking up as they saw a huge hand appear out of nowhere, fear appearing in all's eyes. Snake looked at the screen as he saw the white hand point at the three of them inside the second Flat Zone, Snake murmuring," So that's Master Hand..." Mario turned around to face him, seeing a hint of concern, seeing a small letter by Snake, getting it and reading it, finally understanding why he had decided to stay in the first place. A small ring was heard, Mario raising his eyebrow to see put his hand to his ear," Mei Ling, tell me what you know about Master Hand." Mario had heard a weird fuzz, not really able to make out what the female voice was telling Snake,"Mei Ling, this isn't the time to argue about it." Mario noticed how Snake was trying to keep the anger in his voice, being able to hear the last thing before it went all silent.

" I know what you're doing! I'm not stupid!! If you want to act that way, then I will guarantee revenge!!"

Snake took a deep breath, immediately looking at the screen, seeing the three Brawlers ready to fight against the huge hand," Mario, you know how this... hand works, right?"

"That's not what worries me," said Mario," It's if anything else would interfere with what they were doing."

* * *

The conductor tried to summon up something else with his baton back, soon getting it snatched by Master Hand, seeing it move it around, the conductor getting scared," Pit, be careful!"

Just as he finished, the baton went back to the conductor's hands, the angel and the transformer looking at the hand as a light began to engulf everyone," Consider yourselves lucky that this happened because of an accident. Next time, you will face me..."

R.O.B. had turned around, nodding at Mario, soon Zelda, Snake and him stare at the platforms, seeing Pit carry Mr. Game and Watch and Toon Link in his back," Hi everybody!"

Zelda and Mario sighed in relief, Mario taking Mr. Game and Watch in his arms, Zelda doing the same with Toon Link," What happened?"

Pit shrugged," I guess that big hand gave mercy upon us."

"That's so like him to do," said Zelda," But I have a bad feeling you might have upset him."

Snake saw how easily Pit had gotten worried, looking away soon after," Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get over it."

Pit nodded at Mario right after, turning around to see Snake," Snake!"

The mercenary flinched, feeling the gentle grip his angel's arms around his waist, turning away in guilt," It's nice to see you unharmed, Pit."

His angel had looked up at him, turning around to see the mercenary's eyes, only to see them go elsewhere," What is wrong, Snake?"

The mercenary still kept silent, trying his hardest not look at his angel's eyes, afraid to harm him," He was the one that made you get stuck in the Flat Zone frenzy."

His angel heard the Hylain princess speak, soon the mercenary fearing of what his angel would react," Really? Thank you!"

Everyone in the room was in shock as they saw his angel jump on top of the mercenary, up to his feet, he managed to keep his balance and hold his angel tightly,"...You're not mad at me?"

"Thanks to you, Toon Link and I have managed to create music!" Those that were awake to see, saw how the mercenary was holding onto his angel dearly, his angel doing the same. Those three looked a each other, seeing such a difference between the two from the beginning of the competition.

"... I'm glad I was able to help out."

* * *

Snake and Pit were walking up the stairs, soon seeing Pit run up to his room and back, trying to imitate the weird noises that Mr. Game and Watch was doing in the morning, Snake chuckling a bit," Stop it kid. You're going to make me protect you to death." Just as Snake had made it up to Pit's room, Pit sopped right in front him. His angel had moved his behind slightly, his lips puckered up in front of the mercenary. He simply raised his eyebrow," Okay, did Peach tell you to do this in front of me?"

"Nope."

"Then who did?" asked Snake.

"No one," said Pit, still having his lips puckered," I thought of this myself. Do you like it?"

The mercenary chuckled once again, leaning in slowly and taking his angel's lips tp his own. His angel giggled," Your beard tickles."

The mercenary took the kiss deeper, making his angel laugh more, the mercenary constantly moving his head in the kiss, never wanting to let go. Just as everything seemed right, the mercenary felt something odd, looking down to see a Pikmin," What the–"

"Snake, why is the Pikmin moving his hips weird at your foot?" Snake soon kicked the Pikmin away, seeing it fall off the balcony, Pit starring it fly away," Why did you kick it?!"

He raised his eyebrow again, putting his hand behind his back," Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be alright."

* * *

Peach, Gary, and Olimar (along with a million Pikmin) starred at Samus, noticing how the powerful blast came from her, Captain Falcon running up to them soon enough," Okay, how much damage did we do?"

The three Brawlers that worked had looked at each other, passing the materials to them," You break it, you buy it."

Captain Falcon and Samus starred at how the blast had left the float completely destroyed, Captain Falcon gulping afterwards," I swear, Olimar must have been pulling a prank, throwing that Pikmin at my charger so it could pull the trigger."

Captain Falcon had wrapped his arms around Samus, kissing her forehead gently," How about we fix it and leave a memory inside the float?"

Samus looked at Captain Falcon, smiling a little devilishly," I'd like that."

* * *

Guess what? The yaoi scene with Snake and Pit is only a chapter away. I think (most) of you will be looking towards that, ESPCIALLY since you liked the one with IkexLink. Review please.

Did anyone catch that the Pikmin was humping on Snake's foot?


	13. Chapter 11

Okay, before I begin to explain about why this took me forever to post, I have one thing to say: A LEGEND OF ZELDA LIVE MOVIE?! I've been tricked, I say! xDDD

Anyways, I got (very) distracted from blood being taken out of me, drawing Brawl characters in a drag, playing Brawl like no tomorrow, looking at hilarious pictures of Brawl, and school. I finished a Snake/Pit picture I was drawing, and I want to scan it already. (Only if I could...) But the good thing is that next week I have vacation. (YES!!) So that means I should have more time to type more of the story. :DDDD Enjoy.

* * *

Gary had made his way to the park, seeing his Squirtle right on top of Pit, Pit trying to contain his laughter. Gary took a small sigh, going up to the Squirtle and taking him off of Pit's wings," Your Squirtle is evil!"

Gary giggled, soon feeling his Squirtle get behind his back," It's not evil. It just likes to have fun." He saw an adorable pout on Pit's lips, soon laughing," Oh, c'mon. At least you're one of the fortunate fighters that don't have to fix up all the mess that happened yesterday."

"What did happen yesterday?" asked Pit.

(Gary's flashback)

"Oh no!"

Gary opened the door, soon seeing it just fall to the ground by a single touch, gulping at what he saw. Inside the dining room were some Brawlers trying to control Pit, who had eaten a spicy curry.

(End of Gary's flashback)

"Don't worry about it;" said Gary, patting Pit's head," I have to go now. Beware of Snakes!"

Just before Gary had begun to walk away, he noticed a familiar box lying near Pit, just ignoring it as he heard another explosion. Pit saw Gary run quickly to where the explosion occurred, being the only one in the park. But much to Snake's amazement, he just sat there, looking up to the sky. His angel took the moment to admire the day, seeing the clouds that were passing by, laughing as he saw random illusions the clouds portrayed. The mercenary had sneaked up in the box as he saw his angel easily distracted. He got close enough, holding his breath so he wouldn't seem too suspicious. Pit took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air that the wind created. But there was an odd aroma sneaking around, one that his angel always recognized. Pit got up, taking the box into his hands and lifting it up, soon to see Solid Snake's surprised reaction.

"What are you doing hiding in a box?" asked Pit, which Snake took it rather innocently.

"Uhh, playing hide-n-seek," said Snake, soon getting something else innocent from his angel.

Pit took a seat by Snake, hugging his legs up to his chest," If you had stopped smoking earlier, then you could've been a good player."

Snake began to give off one of his one-second chuckles," Good catch, I guess. You don't realize how handy those things can be."

"Smoking?" said Pit, Snake couldn't help but smile at him," How? As far as I know, it's just bad."

Snake began to chuckle, not recalling the last time he had someone had made him chuckle this much," Why do you think I gave it up?"

"Because you care?" said Pit, Snake seeing Pit's eyes directly, how his blue eyes were shining without the need of the moon.

"About you." The mercenary began to ruffle his angel's hair, admiring at how soft they were, even if they were always at wind's side, wondering more about how his eyes seemed so natural yet gorgeous.

"Snake..." The mercenary noticed how his angel's glare became serious," Why is that your eyes seem cold? I feel as though your spirit has seen too much..."

"Perhaps I have seen too much," said Snake, the lips of his angel curling upside down.

"I'm sorry; I probably brought back flashbacks..."

Sorry? _Sorry? _Did the mercenary ever hear _sorry_ from his angel before? "Don't worry. I'm used to it." To make his matters worse, he saw how his angel's wings fell slowly to his back,"... I appreciate that you want to help me out."

His angel gave off a weak smile, laying his head by the mercenary's shoulder," Well, I'm always trying to find a way to help out."

"Are you okay?"

The mercenary saw how hard his angel was trying to seem happy," Don't worry about me, Snake. I'm fine. Thanks for caring."

"... You cared in the first place. So why not return the favor?"

"I guess it seems fair, huh?" His angel was looking at the headband that was floating around in the wind, watching it in amusement, trying to catch one in his arms. What stunned the mercenary was he felt the contact of his angel's hand on his face, making him stare at the angel in shock." I'm sorry! It was an accident! I only wanted to see your headband!" The mercenary hated that word. His angel saw how he had moved his hands back, untying the piece of cloth that surrounded the forehead of the mercenary, handing it to his angel gently on his hand," Why did you give me your headband?"

"You wanted it, didn't you?"

"I... just wanted to play around with it while it was in your head..."

"Your welcome."

Pit blinked at what Snake had told him, taking a moment to realize why he had spoken that way," Were you reading my mind?"

"Nope," said Snake, turning his attention to Pit," I just assumed that you were going to say thanks."

The both of them had a few seconds of silence, Pit putting on the headband, giving off his most serious faced and voice," Good catch, I guess." Snake couldn't help but laugh, and actually laugh because he just couldn't help it;" You were supposed to get annoyed."

"That doesn't work on me, Pit."

The mercenary yet saw adorable pout, feeling tempted to kiss his soft lips," Why is it I got annoyed instead?"

"Because you're kid."

"I'm not kid!"

Snake knew where this was going," Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Grown ups don't argue if they're childish. They know that they aren't." Snake saw how quickly his angel's face became from angry to sad," I was just messing with you."

"But it's true," said Pit," I don't think people will ever stop calling me kid..."

"Maybe there's a way I can help you out."

Immediately Pit had heard that, he jumped up happily," You could! You know what it takes to grow up, so you can help me out!"

Snake's mind clicked, a mental grin, then smiling to see that his angel was finally back in spirits," Alright, I'll tell you."

"What does it take?"

"What it takes is..." Snake took just a slight moment to think, trying to sound suspicious," to be responsible for your actions and to be with a man."

"Okay!" Snake's hand was behind him, his fingers giving off a countdown. Once it hit zero, Pit spoke again," How do I find a man?"

"You just try and find someone you're close to," said Snake," As simple as that."

Pit looked up at the sky, taking a moment to think," Mario, no... Link always makes pies... So does Ike... Captain Falcon said that he was with Samus... Marth..." Pit looked back at Snake, soon smiling," You're a man, right?"

"…Yeah."

"Okay, I found my man!"

"... What?"

"You'll be my man..." said Pit happily;" Did I say it right?" Snake would have chuckled once again, but he took a moment to realize that Pit was truly being innocent the entire time. Or perhaps he was still acting it. It didn't matter to him; the mercenary knew that his angel was his. It's not like his best friend would try to harm his angel. The mercenary would've cared less if his angel was really faking it all, he somehow knew that it was all well worth it. His angel noticed how the mercenary hadn't spoken for minutes.

"That... somehow doesn't seem right," said Snake," How old are you again?"

"Five-hundred and thirty eight years."

Snake began to look at his angel in disbelief. If it were true, he was amazed at how innocent he was," You certainly don't look like it."

Pit heard Snake take a deep breath, making his wings move towards his back," If you don't want to be my man, I can always try to look for someone else–"

"I'll be your man."

The mercenary was about to fall completely to the ground, barely able to catch his angels in his arms, feeling the sweet lips his angel placed where he first placed his hand, making the mercenary look back at him," Thanks so much!"

Did he really need to be thanked?" Alright. When and where?"

"To do what?"

Snake looked at Pit in disbelief yet again," Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Nope!" said Pit happily, making Snake sigh again, speaking back to him quickly.

"... Do you know what your virginity is?"

"Vir... ginia?"

By this point, Snake just gave up," I'll tell you later. Follow me. We're going to have sex tonight."

Pit jumped up in joy, his wings nearly hitting Snake on the face," We're going to make pies at last?!"

Snake covered his mouth soon after, taking the box and having the both of them inside, Pit's eyes being wide as he saw Gary walk by through the peep hole. Gary could've sworn that he heard Pit's voice, looking over the box again, eyeing it suspiciously. Gary and the box jumped up as something exploded again. Gary turned around, seeing smoke appear from where he was working on the parade float. Snake was able to get the box in time, Gary turning back to the box. Gary took a deep breath, running back," What did Olimar do this time?!"

Snake took a deep breath, barely being able to get away with having Pit to himself," He's gone now." Just as Snake let go of Pit's mouth, his head fell back, seeing him with his eyes closed.' _Oops.'_

* * *

Pit opened his eyes, his vision being blurry at first, seeing the place darker than that of the sun. He got up, feeling his wings have pain, getting up slowly," About time you wake up."

Pit directed his vision to the person that spoke, for once, seeing the scenery around him match that of his beloved friend," Snake… Where am I?"

"You're in my room." Pit began to look around in awe, seeing many gadgets all around, looking at the lamp next to him," Unless you want to lose a finger, I suggest you don't touch anything."

Pit quickly drew away his finger, gulping as he was only inches away from the lap, seeing Snake walk up to him," How did I get here?"

Snake kept his face straight, looking away for a moment," Something fell from the sky and it hit your head."

Pit gasped, Snake getting slightly scared that he found out he was lying," Did it make a hole in your box?"

Snake shook his head to the side, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself.' _Times like this make me wonder how I knew the kid...'_ He caught by surprise as he felt the lips of his angel kiss him on his cheek, soon hearing Pit giggle.

"You're blushing!"

Snake raised his eyebrow, putting his hand by his cheek, feeling it being warmer than usual. He chuckled, still seeing his angel giggling, grabbing his soft face roughly, taking his lips into his own. He even continued chuckling in the kiss," So are you."

Pit quickly drew away from the kiss, trying to hide his blush from him," Don't look!"

"That's not fair," said Snake," I let you see mine."

Pit gulped, turning around, seeing a huge grin from Snake. Pit got a bit confused, going up to him again, starring directly at his eyes," I like your eyes."

His angel blushed darker, feeling the mercenary's hand gently lift up his chin, kissing him once again.

* * *

Pit had already stood naked in front of Snake, Pit feeling the warmth of Snake's body behind him. The mercenary's arms snaked around his waist, feeling the breath of the mercenary tickle his ear," Are you afraid?"

"No..."

Snake took Pit's hand, lifting it up to his face, kissing the top of it," Then I trust you." Snake grabbed Pit, pushing him up to the wall swiftly, his lips kissing the skin of the neck, hearing deep breathing from his angel. His angel had his eyes shut, drawing his head back, allowing the mercenary to pleasure his angel more. The mercenary tried his best to be gentle, feeling the wind from the angel's wings hit his face, kissing down his fragile figure. His angel, just lying there, trying to keep his wings from being hurt, felt the mercenary's tongue, moaning loudly. The mercenary grinned again, wanting to hear those certain moans, making his angel shiver in delight. All his angel could do is stare and feel, making his knees go weak, trying to keep his posture up. His angel kept taking deep breaths, gasps that meant that we had great pleasure than before, moans that kept the mercenary going at it. Just as the mercenary was about to make it more fun for himself, he stopped, sucking lightly, then looking up his angel," … Tasty."

His angel blushed more darker than before, seeing the mercenary stand up next to him, feeling his hand cup his angel's face," What did you do?"

"I just gave you our first orgasm."

"Organism?"

"It's called orgasm..." said the mercenary, kissing his angel directly on the lips, making his angel blush yet again," Besides, it's your turn."

* * *

"Now I feel in the mood for candy."Snake raised his eyebrow as he was taking deep breaths," It reminds me of the thing that Ice Climbers gave me once."

Snake chuckled, getting the headband from Pit's forehead," I believe this belongs to me." Snake took off the headband from Pit's forehead, about to put it aside.

"Wait." Snake had his headband right in front of him, seeing Pit lick a white spot from it," There, you can have it back."

Snake smiled once more, getting Pit's clothes and showing it in front of him," C'mon. You're friends are probably waiting for you outside."

* * *

Pit went back to the park, seeing Captain Falcon, Peach, Gary, and Samus having charcoal all over them," What happened?"

Gary simply starred at Pit, his figure being slanted," You don't want to know." With the strength he had left, he put his hand behind Pit's back," So how was your day?"

"I made pies! Only except I didn't have whip cream." Everyone stood at Pit with total shock, soon the four of them collapsing to the floor, making Pit stare in panic." Help! I think they're falling asleep forever!"

* * *

Okay, so it's not full yaoi yet. (Supposebly sp? foreplay doesn't count)

Sorry if it took me forever, again!

By the way, I'm doing one shots, only with songs and for Brawl slashes, and they're mainly requests. Check it out if you want.

Epona!! (The horse in the Zelda trailer. :3333)


	14. Chapter 12

About time! I hate my chapters being posted late, as usual. Just enjoy and I'll explain things later. I don't have the time.

* * *

Pit woke up with banging that was stronger than Bowser's. He stumbled onto the floor, trying to catch his balance, to much of his surprise, he stood up." Pit, Wake up!" He immediately recognized the voice, trying to get his clothes and change quickly," You have a match today!" Once Gary saw Pit, he wondered why he was so messy all around," Did you even have breakfast Pit?"

Pit was rubbing his head, feeling some pain," No."

Pit saw Gary, noticing how he was caring," Are you okay?"

"I just feel sore…"

"Where did you go after I picked up Squirtle?" Pit tried to think of something quickly, knowing if he told him a lie, he would be interrogated for hours. So he thought up of a distraction.

"Wait, when's my match?"

Gary took a look at his watch, taking Pit's right after," It's going to start in five minutes! Let's hurry."

Both of them began running, Pit actually running at Gary's speed, still feeling sore from the day before. Mario had told him that Peach, Gary, Samus, and Captain Falcon had 'fainted', that they wouldn't remember any immediate actions before they fainted," I don't think we're going to make it in time."

Gary stopped, looking below, seeing that the platforms were only eight stories below. He took a look at Pit," You think you can land safely to the ground?"

Pit nodded at him, not wasting any time and jumping off, holding Gary's hand tightly. Gary held onto Pit dearly, gasping as they fell to the floor. Once Pit landed, he let go of Gary, making Gary land face first. Pit tried to get up from landing on his behind, falling to the ground right after. Just before he tried a second time, he felt a hand pick him up right away. Noticing Meta Knight at his side," Just in time. But you look like you just got out bed."

Pit stared at Meta Knight in relief, taking a deep breath," Yeah, well it's better than being late or not here at all," said Gary, noticing a bit of blood trickle down his face.

The angel ran up to pokemon trainer, putting his hands on his face," You're bleeding!"

The pokemon trainer grabbed the angel's hands and set them aside," This can heal. Your match is waiting."

Pit looked at Gary one last time, feeling Meta Knight's hand grab him and pull him to the building, Gary nodding at him before he no longer saw Pit.

Pit turned his head around to see Meta Knight, stopping before they reached the platforms. Pit took a good look at they people around: Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Samus, Olimar, Peach, and Snake. Pit gulped, trying not to stare at Snake like he usually did," Well, I'm here. Let's get started."

"Rules!" Peach said out loud, everyone in the room looked annoyingly at her except Pit," Hey! The Committee says you've got to review it even if one contestant doesn't know them."

"Just get on with it," said Snake, Pit feeling Snake's presence to him getting closer.

"It's a team, stocked match. Four lives. The items are the usual. Setting: the Brawl Battlefield. Ready?"

"Who's my partner?" asked Pit, seeing everyone turn to Pit, making him blush instantly out of embarrassment.

"I'm your partner, buddy," said Captain Falcon, getting a small smile from Pit," Let's get going."

Pit and Captain Falcon walked up to the platforms, having a blue glow to them. Pit took a look at who stood as the other team, seeing Snake and Samus step on the green platforms.

* * *

Gary ran as quickly as possible from Mario's room, making a few turns to see Meta Knight, Peach, and Olimar (with a couple of Pikmin) watching the match. Their attention turned to Gary, who just walked up closer to the screen," C'mon Team Blue!"

"Aww, how cute," Gary looked at Peach," You two have grown really close to each other, huh?"

Gary smiled, looking back to the screen," Since day one."

Just as Gary finished his sentence, one of the Pikmin came running inside the platform room, their attention being directed to the purple Pikmin," What's going on?" asked Meta Knight.

Olimar began to hear the purple Pikmin jump around and speaking quick, making Olimar blush by the end of the conversation," What did I tell you? Don't go sneaking around in other people's rooms!"

"Is it about Pit?" asked Gary worriedly.

Olimar and the Pikmin nodded at him," I don't know how to put this…" All of them started at Olimar right after, taking a deep breath," Pit was in Snake's room last night."

"That's it!" yelled Gary," That bastard has gone far enough! Just wait until he comes back! I'll kill him!"

"Gary, don't say that…" said Peach, being scared of what Gary had said.

"Look." Meta Knight pointed at the screen, seeing how match was going so far. Samus had already lost her metal suit, fighting against Pit who had just recovered from her attack, standing at the other side of the field, waiting for her to attack. Samus grabbed one of the pieces of her metal suit, throwing it right at Pit. Pit's first reaction was to use the angel ring, sending the metal part right back at her. It sent her flying, losing her last life.

Since Pit was on the middle floor, he fell, seeing a bomb that Snake had planted where he was about to land. Just before Snake took out his activator, Captain Falcon ran quickly, catching Pit in his arms, avoiding a detonated bomb," Don' worry. I've got you cutie."

Pit grew a slight blush on his face as Captain Falcon gave him a wink with a smile. But the moment ended as Captain Falcon felt a pair of arms grab him tightly, making him drop Pit to the floor. Snake quickly put his hand to Captain Falcon's mouth, suffocating him. Snake would've said some words of 'advice', but he had to no time to lose. He threw him away from Pit, making Captain Falcon fall on a land bomb, setting him flying and his last life. Pit finally got up once Captain Falcon was no longer in the fight, looking directly at Snake. Both of them stood across each other, Pit feeling sweat on his hands, having to face someone he grew very close to. Just before Pit was about to aim an arrow at him, a Smash Ball appeared. Snake ran far away from Pit, at the other side of the field, taking out his remote control missile once he saw Pit running up to it. Pit kept striking it, missing a few times and got hit by the missile. Those that watched the game (including Samus and Captain Falcon) were watching in suspense of who would get hold of it. Just before Snake would kick the Smash Ball open, a blue arrow beat him to it. Snake saw once again the image of Palutena appear before him, gulping once he heard Pit," Move out!"

* * *

"The Winner... Team Blue!"

Everyone that watching in the other screen were clapping as Snake and Pit had appeared from the platforms, soon Pit nearly being tackled if Captain Falcon didn't wrap his arms around him and spinning him around the air," Thanks so much Pit! I ave enough money to get myself a good meal tonight!" After he finally set Pit down on the floor, he saw death-threatening glares from Gary, Snake, and Samus. He began to slowly back away from Pit, seeing Gary walk up to him.

"Gary, I won the match!" said Pit with glee.

"Pit, what did you do last night?" Gary hadn't cared if he really won the match at the moment; he wanted to hear the truth from Pit. Pit suddenly became speechless, nearly forgetting that he tried to avoid the question at the beginning of the day. He noticed how Snake and Gary were both close to each other, the smile that Pit had turned upside down. He look a small glare at Snake's eyes, immediately being directed back to Gary," Don't look at him! Just trust me!"

Pit sighed, looking at the floor as he spoke," I went to his room because I had asked him to show me how to be a man. I thought at first he meant we were going to make pies all the way in Virginia, but instead I had my first organism and I got a taste of his popsicle stick."

Everyone in the room had a blush on their faces, Snake's right eye twitching at the fact that Pit had gotten the words all wrong. Gary was the only one who really didn't blush, punching Snake across the face. Olimar's eyes grew wide, Meta Knight was nearly alarmed, Peach gasped loudly, and Captain Falcon grabbed Gary just in time before he decided to get more violent. Snake was about to punch him right back but was stopped by Samus' paralyzer, unable to move. Gary struggled to get off of Captain Falcon's grip, screaming at the top of his lungs in hatred," You raped him! You raped him just like you do to him emotionally!"

The angel had become frozen the entire time from the actions of the pokemon trainer, but his last words had drawn tears go down his eyes. He remembered those words from the psychic snake, now being torn between the pokemon trainer and the mercenary."... Snake didn't rape me. I was the one who asked him how to be a man. So it's my fault." Gary stopped moving from hearing the words from Pit, only letting rage overtake him.

"Pit, you don't need to be a man! You're an angel! You don't need someone like him to tell you what to do!"

"But I do," said Pit, his voice barely being heard," I came here because Palutena had sent me to become a better being. And in the words of my goddess, she truly believed that everyone in this tournament will help me." By this point, Snake finally understood everything, feeling the paralyzing shock fading away," I'm sorry if I caused you too much distress. That was the last thing I wanted to do here."

Meta Knight had walked up Pit, poking his leg to get attention for a couple of seconds," Even if that is true, it sounds that he did take advantage of you."

Pit had looked at Meta Knight, with all his might trying to hold his tears," He didn't take advantage of me... I can tell he's changing... His look isn't the same as when I first met him."

Right when the mercenary was free, he walked up to his angel, the two of them standing inches away. The angel turned around to face the mercenary," Remember the day I told you that you were mine?" Everyone in the room stared at total surprise at them, especially the pokemon trainer. The angel slowly nodded at the mercenary, only staring at the dark brown eyes of the mercenary," Well, it's safe to say that I belong to you." The angel's frown soon became the smile everyone saw, hugging the mercenary- no, his mercenary," I think I'm really beginning to like you." The angel's mercenary began to ruffle the brown locks of the mercenary's angel, only getting a wider, natural smile.

Gary looked at the two of them being together, noticing how much joy Snake really brought to Pit, calming down at last. Captain Falcon had let go of Gary, seeing Captain Falcon give off the 'you knew this was coming' look. Peach sighed in relief, he inner mind going crazy as a fan girl, giggling a tiny bit as Samus stared at her oddly. Meta Knight had starred at Olimar, seeing him take out a camera and take a flash-less picture of the two hugging. Olimar had walked up to Meta Knight and whispered to him," My wife wants is constantly wanting me to show her all the things that happen here everyday." Meta Knight just shrugged it off, actually understanding why took his actions. He knew, from now on, that things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Both Snake and Gary had Pit had walked down to the dining room, Gary feeling a bit uneasy that the both of them were actually holding hands right in front of him," I know you guys, as much as I hate to admit it, actually together, but you're just going out in the open like that, not even announcing it?"

"Let me tell you one thing I learned here," said Snake," It's that rumors here spread faster than Smart Bombs."

"... Good point." Gary saw how Pit began to run up to the leftovers of the breakfast buffet, gulping as he saw Pit manage to at least get a mountain-high plate to eat," Pit, you're going to get fat eating so much bacon-"

Snake tapped his shoulder, shaking his head to speak no more, leading him outside of the dining room. Gary took caution and took out a pokeball and put it in his hand. Once they were both outside, Snake was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed," Okay, kid. What does it take to give back my Christmas gift back to Pit?"

"Stalker!" said Gary.

"I'm no stalker," said Snake," I just take good care of my angel, that's all."

"I still don't trust you!" said Gary, Snake noticing how angry Gary was again," If you already forgot, you almost chocked me to death... In front of Pit!!"

"See, my actions that day weren't meant on purpose," said Snake.

"Liar!" yelled Gary.

Snake began to get away from the wall, walking up to Gary, making Gary gulp in a bit fear,"... So was I the only one who noticed in plane flight that Marth was disguised?"

"...What?"

* * *

Pit had finished his meal, letting out a small burp before he got off his chair," Even if it's a little cold, the meals here are still yummy!"

Pit soon heard Gary coming back into the room, yelling yet again," You're talking nonsense! You just want Pit to yourself, admit it!"

Snake had sighed," Okay, maybe I do want him to myself-"

"See?!" Gary had taken Pit's hand, leading him away from Snake.

"What's going on?"

Gary turned around to face Pit, putting his finger by Pit's face," See that guy?" He pointed at Snake," He's lying. He might've put that scene in front of all those people at the platforms, but he's only wanting you physically. Not for who you are."

"Stop being his mother."

Gary's eyes widened, Pit getting confused at what Snake had said," Let me tell you one thing that has happened. I was only into girls; could've been following Samus right around now if I wanted to."

"Then why don't you!? Stop bothering Pit-"

"Because he's the only person I've met here that actually has a true reason for coming to the tournaments." Gary's grip on Pit's arms lightened, Pit only starring at the two argue, left speechless. Gary was left speechless soon after, letting go of Pit's hand. Snake had taken the other hand, leading Pit back to his room.

Gary stood there, taking some of the words that Snake had told him. He might've been right, he might've been acting so overprotected over Pit, but there still was that bit in his heart that told him that he couldn't trust Snake just yet. For now, he let Snake enjoy the day with Pit.

* * *

Well, I mihgt have Spring Break, but it's not all that great. Thanks to random crap I have been left to do. But otherwise, I should be able to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. It's going to be another "Side Chapter" but only for the most part.

I did mentioned that I did have a Snake/Pit picture I drew. Unless you an see through really light lines, then I suggest you find my picture in my Deviantart account. It's the same name as the one here, only combined. :D


	15. Side chapter: Valentine's Day

I find out as the time goes by that I am crushed wit h random stuff I have to do everyday. So before I end up going to Disneyland this Sunday, I will try to post two chapters. The next chapter I'm going to write is half way through the story (so I think). Enjoy

* * *

The name is Samus Aran.

One, if I hear any cat calls, whistles behind my back, the slight touch of disgusting pigs, and/or anything closely related to that, I will cut your stomach, take out you intestines and replace it for the plasma in my gun and use it to strangle you to death. This goes for any man OR woman.

Second, I am _no_ lady.

Third, just because I usually seem very quiet doesn't mean I don't talk. And I my real personality isn't that of what I threaten perverts with.

I guess you can call me a veteran warrior of the Super Smash Bros. Tournaments. I was invited by the one and only Mario. I thought at first that it was going to be some lame tournament with rock paper scissors or arm wrestling. Not only did the tournaments improve my fighting skills, but I met someone rather interesting.

Everyone knows him as Captain Falcon. I remember vividly that he would talk to me everyday, wishing that he'd want to be with a girl or something like that. Some could say he was looking just to get laid, but that really wasn't the case. Link was also there speaking to me. Although I have to admit he has handsome figures, I just couldn't find myself to be with him. The one day I was with Captain Falcon, he had a bet. His bet was that I would go to a strip bar in Smashville if he beat me to a race. But if I won, I would make him do that chores in my room for the remaining time in the tournament. He was the first one ever to see me without me helmet and metal suit. He let me win the race.

By the time it came around the second year, I couldn't resist to say no. Although I didn't really spend much time with Captain Falcon the year before, it was something worth looking forward to. It was interesting to see that there other couples coming along in the tournament. What shocked me was that I accidently saw some interesting bonding time from the princesses. At first, no one believed me. Then when they saw both Peach and Zelda holding hands, they had second thoughts. Although there were so many people in the second year than the first, I was quite surprised that Captain Falcon didn't go off and brag about how hot of a girlfriend he actually had been with.

Then came year three. Of course, new people. Peach was going off, ranting in front of the committee that she was worried since just a couple of members weren't going to return. I, like always, kept my mouth shut, for I never really had any close relationships with those that weren't returning. If anything, there are actually a couple of things that are bothering me this year. I knew that more guys were coming, but the one that looks like he really wants me is Snake. Another thing, his 'lover'. What is it about that boy that everyone likes about him? It's getting kind of annoying that almost everyone here wants to have the angel to themselves. And don't get me started about how he's actually spending more time with Captain Falcon than I to him. Maybe one of these days I'll understand.

* * *

I looked up at the screen, both Ganondorf and I starring in disbelief that Peach had won the match between Snake, Pit, and Marth. The three of them were knocked away by Peach, who put them to sleep with her Smash Special. Peach came out with a huge smile across her face, getting Pit's hands and jumping up and down," I can't believe it! I won! That means I won all your bets!"

Peach got smart the day before this match, betting on all of us that we would be doing a play that she wanted to produce with Toon Link. We all agreed, if she had lost, she would clean our rooms. I just wondered why us. What were we going to be doing next was what terrified me more.

* * *

"Enchanted?!" said Ganondorf in complete disbelief," What in Twili's name did you chose that?! Besides, how in the world is it going to be done?!"

"Now, calm down," said Peach, skipping towards one of the mirrors of the dance hall, doing a little twirl before facing us," I told Toon Link that we actually have the sources to do all that. Especially with the help of you and my beloved Zelda. And since you guys lost the bet, here are your roles!"

Every one of us grunted at the roles we each got. To much of my surprise, I didn't get the role of Giselle. I snickered at who at the role that Snake had gotten," I'm not doing this shit."

"You can't do that!" said Peach," Unless you can name someone better to do that role, then the Committee has ordered you to do it."

"... Does that mean you put the settings in the match so that you would win?" asked Snake.

"I wish!" said Peach," But if I didn't win, I'd still find a way to convince you to do the role. And you DON'T want to know how far I'd go with that." I believe her in that part.

Snake grunted, soon getting a sad stare from Pit. He just put his hand to the brunette's hair, giving off a small smile. Right across from him was Marth, who looked away annoyed," Why is it put that you and Pit will be Giselle?"

Peach was already running around happily, setting up the place, then looking at Marth," Because you may never know what might happen to me, so we can use Pit as a replacement."

"What about Zelda?" I asked.

"She's doing the role of the wicked queen."

I actually didn't care about my role, as long as I didn't get my lips against any one of these people. Then as I recall the movie, there was," I don't think I can do this, Peach."

Everyone turned to face not only me, but Snake, then the both of us starring at each other. I guess great minds think alike," You know, we're hiring people to help you fake anything that seems too uncomfortable."

With that, I took a deep breath, knowing how Peach was always a romantic. I stood there, starring at Peach, who signaled Pit to stand next to him, beginning to learn how to... dance.

* * *

Ganondorf got it off TOO easy. All he mainly going to do was to teach Zelda how to use her magic for special effects and what-not. Marth had left early, for he didn't need to dance for too long, unlike the rest of us. By this point, I saw both Snake and Peach pulling on Pit's arms," We need more practice!"

"He has a match."

"Liar! "

"Does it look like I want to lie?"

"YES!"

My eyes widened as I saw Pit's state," I'm getting dizzy..." I know they're not going to stop anytime soon. Taking out my plasma gun, I sent the plasma to Pit, wrapping around his waist and pulling him towards me. I got him by the back of his toga, helping him keep his posture.

"Pit, do you really have a match right now?"

"Yes..."

I took one stare at Snake, nodding at him as I took him to the elevator, both of us going to the platform arena.

* * *

I saw the screen of the match between Luigi, Wolf, and Pit, the three of them fighting equally, neither of them backing down. Being the only spectator there, I began to feel lonely. Today happened to be Valentine's Day. And I was actually looking forward to being with Captain Falcon. Many people don't expect it of me to actually care about him, but I am a woman. A woman actually has feelings about a man, if she has one. It's actually hard to keep him off my mind, even being two years together. Every time I had a mission where I was close to death, he would the first thing to appear on my mind. And every time I survive those missions, it seems as though fate truly wants us to be together. What hurts me every time is when I don't know where he is or if really knows how I feel about him. I guess that's just a girl thing. Just before my thoughts went further about him and I, I heard a strange noise. I turned around quickly to see that the wires were ripped apart, gasping. Not only has this been happening too much, but it can kill someone if they were no longer in the screen. I couldn't tell as I turned around to face the screen. There was no one there, but the actual exterior of Luigi's Mansion was showing.

I ran, hoping to find that blasted robot that fixes nearly everything technical in this hotel. I was halted as I came across someone that got TOO annoying recently," Where were you Samus?! I told you that we were almost done fixing up the float!"

"Olimar-"

I felt a swarm of Pikmin wrap around my wrist, Olimar pulling on the Pikmin rope," Hurry! We don't have too much time! Gary has been waiting for you too!"

"We've got people trapped in Luigi's Mansion! I need to find R.O.B. so he can fix the wiring!"

Olimar turned around, seeming more annoyed than I," Stop making excuses!" At this point, I wouldn't let anyone stop me from finding the robot; I jumped up, getting the Pikmin off my wrist, soon running away from Olimar, only running to find hope," Samus, come back!"

I kept running, stumbling across one who I thought could've helped," Fox!"

I saw him speaking to his other companion, Falco, but he turned around to face me," Samus?"

"I need to find R.O.B. Someone messed around with the wires from the platform again."

"We have someone better," said Falco, soon seeing a frog come out from the men's restroom, blinking.

Falco took the hand of the frog, soon running towards the platforms, having Fox pursue him right after. I ran with them, wondering if they realized how bad it could be just fix most of the wires in time. It took a slightly longer time to get there, only to see not only the frog working on the wires, but also Snake," Here's your mistake." The frog had gotten out a piece of aluminum from his pocket, taking some wires and mixing them all around, none of us really seeing all the motions that the frog did, finally stopping," You forgot that the wire for the mansion was really supposed to go only with the magical wire, therefore disrupting the equilibrium of the other wires and still having the problem of not seeing the inside of the mansion."

All of turned around to see the three contestants appear, a petrified plumber, a scared angel, and an annoyed wolf," That's it!!" said Wolf in anger," If this happens to me one more time, I'm going to kill or break down anything in my way!!"

"I'm so sorry Wolf!" said Pit," Luigi and I were so scared that the ghost would really come towards us!"

Wolf had walked up to Pit, almost ready to burst, but managed to keep some of his cool," Well, the next time this happens, I'm NOT going to be the pack mule!"

All of us noticed how angry Wolf stormed out of the platforms, taking a deep breath that at least they all came out alright," You're one lucky angel." I told him. Pit and Snake looked at me," Be glad that you're liked."

I began to walk away from him, soon facing the frog," Thanks for the help."

"Anytime!" said the frog," Just holler for Slippy."

I nodded at him, giving off a small wave at Fox and Falco, then waking away from the room," Wait!"

I felt a tight hug from behind, turning my head to see Pit right behind me," If it weren't for you, we might've still been stuck inside."

"No," I told him," It just would've been taking longer."

I gently took the angel's hand off of me, finally walking away. Now there's two ordeal that I have to deal with today.

* * *

As I made my way to his room, I came across Kirby and Jigglypuff, the two pink puffballs going all around and giving out flowers and Hershey kisses. I couldn't refuse the gifts, knowing that they would grow sad if anyone was feeling out of the mood. (Too bad for Wolf though.) I was actually fortunate that Olimar didn't scold me to death for only helping out for 2 hours on the float. Before I faced my last ordeal, the wind began to blow hard and fast, opening further a door that wasn't closed completely. I sighed once it was over, getting the door to close it. And I thought finding two princesses having lesbian sex was bad...

* * *

"You found Snake doing what?!" Captain Falcon had looked at me in total surprise," I thought I was bad!"

"Me too."

Captain Falcon had scratched his head, noticing how his brown eyes had looked away to the wall, seeing the scar on by his right eye," Well, don't let that bother you. We're here, alone and together."

I felt him warp his arms around me, looking at me with ease, waiting to finally have my day with him. I put my hands around his neck, my fingers playing around with his brown hair. I began to blush, both of us being in the bathtub, smelling the aroma that the surrounding candles in the bathroom. Sometimes just having an average boyfriend isn't so bad.

* * *

Just before anyone flames me about Captain Falcon, I acutally looked around for pictures of him without his helmet. So that scar he has is actually there. I hope no one flames me about how I put Samus in this tale. Review?


	16. Chapter 13

Since this one took me about a week long to finish, I tried to make it at least interesting and long. Enjoy!

* * *

Samus Aran had woken up with fear, walking around the corridors of the hotel in the cold. Even R.O.B. had said that it wasn't going to be cold. It didn't matter to her, especially what she had to deal with today. It was hard for her not to express those emotions on her face; she was very well trained with expressing any emotions. But all she had was hope, which she always held dear in her heart as she noticed the sun making through the horizon line.

* * *

Gary had begun to look around rather frantically, seeing a rather depressed Captain Falcon sulking next to Bowser," I'm really getting worried. Are you guys sure that we should've let Pit be alone with Sir Asswhipe?"

"No offense, Gary, but I think you might want to put more trust into Snake," said Peach.

"Yeah, well, he should stop making out with Pit when everyone is around," he said as he put his hands on the back of his neck, resting on it," And what's with Captain Depression today?" Bowser looked at Gary funny, raising his eyebrow," Well, he's not the Captain Falcon I know!"

"I'm sure Pit will be here in time," said Peach reassuringly," He's got about fifteen minutes to get here."

"I do hope he does come in time."

* * *

Just before the bounty hunter was going to decide to jump off the hotel building, she saw a shadow, looking up and seeing some white feathers floating around, the mercenary's angel landing right in front of her and only a few feet away," Good morning Samus." As always she saw the same expression the angel always had, knowing that perhaps it would turn upside down," Aren't you going to see the parade? It's going to start soon."

Samus stared at Pit blankly, Pit soon realizing how something was wrong with her," Pit…"

"Yes?"

"… What is it that you do that makes Captain Falcon become so loving and caring?"

"With me?" she noticed how Pit looked down to think, Samus' gaze directed at Pit," I don't know what I do. I just am myself."

Pit noticed a slight change in Samus' eyes," I have an idea." She turned her body around but not her face," Come to my room. We've got to hurry or we'll miss the parade."

* * *

Gary was trying his hardest to stay calm, looking more frantically than minutes ago," It's going to start in five minutes. Where are they?!"

"Calm down," said Bowser," You have to keep hope."

"There's no hope," said Captain Falcon, making Bowser's eye twitch.

"Geez, how often to do hear something like that from the Koopa King?" said Peach. It was actually frightening her that he hadn't made an attempt to kidnap her AND talk to him like a friend. And she knew who was responsible of the one that made it possible. She had a small smile from thinking about it, turning around one last time, seeing past the huge amounts of people and noticing long blonde form the distance," I think I see Samus."

"Samus!!" Captain Falcon jumped up immediately, looking at the direction Peach did, noticing Samus from afar. Bowser and Gary also turned around, soon looking upward, Samus jumping above the crowd, their eyes wide open as she made a great leap and landed right in Captain Falcon's arms. His arms were always open for Samus," You came…" She felt a light caress from a hand that went up her cheek," Even after last night…"

Just before Samus was about to speak, his face was shoved aside, replaced with Gary's," Have you seen Pit?!"

Bowser actually had very fast reflexes, catching Pit right in his hands, and seeing a rather interesting piece of clothing on him, kind of similar to Samus'," Hi everyone! I hope we didn't miss anything."

Samus had a smile across her face as everyone looked at Pit in shock, not only seeing him without his usual garments but in a skirt and dressed in a drag? "How cute!" said Peach as she broke the silence between the gazing friends of Pit, pinching the cheeks of Pit. She squealed in delight," Samus, you did a good job!" Soon she removed her hands away from his face," Oh, I hope I didn't smear anything."

"How could you make him wear such clothes?!" Gary had the most the terrified face of them all, looking at Samus deadly.

"Face it," started Samus, crossing her arms and legs," He's scrawny, his face can be considered beautiful than handsome, he's innocent and his voice can go higher than my own. God-"

"Goddess!" corrected Pit.

"Um, his Goddess clearly wanted him to look like a girl," finished Samus," Besides, he doesn't mind, right?"

"Yup!" Pit said merrily, soon sitting on top of Bowser's lap. He looked over to see Captain Falcon laid his head on Samus' shoulder, having such a goofy grin across his face. Samus had looked at Pit and gave him a wink, seeing the same smile Pit had this morning.

Pit was forced to look away as he felt a piece of cloth rub over his face," At least take off this ugly mask you put on him!"

"Gary, it's not a mask," said Pit," Its called make-up."

Gary sighed; taking the cloth off of Pit's face and took his seat next to Bowser." I see the floats coming by," said Bowser, everyone turning their heads to the street, watching the parade start off with the one thing that gave Samus, Captain Falcon, Gary, and Peach have the biggest headaches for two months first go by.

* * *

Snake had taken a look all around the hotel, not even bothering to look through the vents (he was actually getting tired of them), soon getting to a good conclusion, he was alone in the Smash Hotel. This gave him too many ideas appear to his head, starting off his with favorites, the bombs.

* * *

"That was so awesome!" said Pit," I didn't know that parades could be so much fun." He got up once he saw the last float go by.

"I know," said Gary," I hadn't really seen a good one in ages. How about we go to the park?"

"No can do," said Samus," We both agreed to spend the day together here in Downtown Smashville."

"What?!"

"You know, you're more than welcome to join us," said Samus," Anyone else can come as well."

Captain Falcon was holding Samus' hand, acting strangely as a dog, Gary looking back to Samus," Fine. But I'm doing this for Pit's dignity!"

"Anyone else?" asked Samus.

"I would love to go," said Peach," but I have many things to do. You know what it's all about. I really wish I could go."

"Uhh… My son's coming today. Can't join you guys," said Bowser.

"It's settled," said Samus," Let's go."

Gary couldn't tell if this was going to be fun or just completely traumatizing.

* * *

Snake took out a card from the card slider from Pit's door. Just before he about to fix something in the card, he heard footsteps, quickly hiding the card and the many gadgets he used on the card, seeing Olimar appear, trying to catch his Pikmin. Snake saw the Pikmin go up to him, shacking its arms and jumping at the same time," What did I tell you the last time?!" said Olimar as he finally caught up," Oh, sorry about that."

"What's with Tiny?" he asked.

The Pikmin's face began to get red, soon seeing the small hands and feet going at it on Snake's foot." Other than the fact he's saying inappropriate language, he says that he found Pit's clothes in Samus' room."

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" said Gary, his arms out at Pit," Pink doesn't go with Pit, no matter what shade!"

"What are you talking about?" said Samus," It looks perfect on him, right Falcon?"

Captain Falcon kept looking at Samus that was wearing tight pants," Sure, whatever you say."

"It all comes down to what Pit says," said Gary," It's his choice."

"Fine. What say you Pit?"

"I don't know," said Pit, looking at the mirror as he an oversized white shirt on, very baggy jeans, a pink hat that put backwards, and huge pink necklace that went down to the bottom of his chest. It reminded him of a movie he once saw with Gary one night. He took a slanted pose, getting a pair of pink sunglasses he found on the floor and put them on, crossing his arms," Yo yo yo."

Samus and Captain Falcon couldn't contain their laughs, soon cracking up on the actions that Pit had begun to do, soon Gary joining them," Pit, if you're going to get it, at least get something that will match your laurel leaves."

"Don't listen to him," said Samus as she tried to catch her breath," Pink is better."

"Maybe you should try wearing pink," said Captain Falcon.

Gary saw a slight blush go across Samus' face, seeing Captain Falcon yet again having the goofy grin across his face,"…Let's go to another store."

* * *

Snake looked at how crowded Smashville had really gotten once he got there. This perhaps had been one of his biggest challenge yet," …Damn it."

* * *

The four of them were in a seafood restaurant, each of them holding four cards on their hands and four of them on the table. After a moment of silence, Gary finally spoke up," Seriously, I'm SO hungry I could eat a Giant Yoshi."

"Kent," came from Samus' mouth.

Gary jumped put of his chair right after she said that, slamming the cards to the table," Darnit! That was our signal, Pit!"

"It was?" asked Pit in surprise.

Gary, out of curiosity, got a look at Pit's cards, his eyes falling," Pit, you weren't supposed to get a nine. The last nine was on the bottom!"

"I thought that was the card you needed to win," said Pit as he kept looking up at his friend.

Gary looked up, putting his hand on his face in distress, soon after pointing at Samus who sat left of him," We'll find a way to beat you Samus! Even if your partner is just sitting there and drooling his life away."

Pit looked at Captain Falcon, noticing how pretty much what Gary said was right," Captain Falcon, stop starring at Samus' chest." Gary and Samus had a blush on their faces, surprised that even Pit noticed how Captain Falcon was only starring at Samus most of the time they were all around Smashville. Lucky for her, the food was finally served. Pit was the first one served, having a lobster twice the size of the plate it was served."… How do I eat it?"

"… That lobster is too big," said Samus.

"He'll ask for seconds," said Gary, soon seeing a plate full of many shrimps, his eye beginning to twitch unbearably," They better be small inside…"

Samus began to giggle, soon receiving a fish that seemed bigger than Pit's lobster," Can I trade with you?" asked Pit.

Samus took one look at what Captain Falcon had gotten, which made her blush: a plate full of oysters. He only had a simple grin across his face," Let's eat!"

* * *

About an hour later, two friends were banging their spoons on the table, making a banging noise that only the Kongs would do, both of them being anxious as they saw Captain Falcon was chugging down one last coke bottle," Burp! Burp! Burp! Burp! Burp! Burp!"

They kept chanting over those words until Captain Falcon extended a hand out for silence, Samus only starring at him with a smile. Both Gary and Pit looked at Captain Falcon in anticipation, taking five seconds of silence until Captain Falcon had finally released a loud belch. By the end of it, Captain Falcon had ended up on the floor, falling off of his chair. Gary and Pit began to laugh so hard, both having their foreheads against each other, laughing in harmony from the hilarious burp from Captain Falcon." Okay…" Captain Falcon finally made his way back up to the table, looking at Gary," I did my dare." He finally took a seat, chuckling a bit himself," It's your turn Spikey."

"Bring it!" said Gary with much courage.

Captain Falcon smiled, getting a fork and knife and going by to Samus' fish. He took a while to cut out something, soon stabbing it with the fork and handing it over to Gary," You're eating this and drinking a gulps-full of hot sauce right after."

Gary soon was disgusted at the sight in front of him: the fish's eye," I'm not going to do a Fear Factor reenactment!"

"Then start stripping," said Samus calmly. She looked over to Gary, which made him look at Samus with a bigger fear than before. He blindly took the fork from Captain Falcon's hand and put the fish eye in his mouth and began to eat the eye in disgust. Just before he was about to spit it out, he managed to swallow it, getting the hot sauce across from him and drinking it like a drunken man would drink his last beer. Soon he got the water next to him and drank all of it faster than the hot sauce, taking deep breaths, and starring at Captain Falcon with pessimism," I hate you."

"That was gross," said Samus, looking over at Pit was laughing yet again.

"It's my turn now!" said Gary, pointing at Samus yet again," Do I have a dare for you!"

"I guess I don't have the choice between truth or dare anymore, huh?" asked Samus.

"I want you to kiss Pit." Those words made Captain Falcon's jaw drop; Pit's eyes grow wide, and Samus just starring at Gary.

The bounty hunter got up from her seat, leaning her entire body across the table and kissing the angel's nose. The bounty hunter merely giggled after, then going back to her seat," Alright, I did my dare." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes," Pit, I dare you to kiss Gary on the lips for thirty seconds, at LEAST."

The three friends' eyes widened, Pit being the one most in shock. Unless it was his mercenary and his goddess, then had he really kissed anyone else?" May I ask how long I have to stay naked if I strip?"

"The rest of the game," said Samus, still having her eyes closed. Pit gulped, Gary noticing how tightly he was clutching onto a napkin.

"Don't be afraid," said Gary, making Pit look at his best friend," Just trust me and count fast."

The angel nodded at him, the feel of regret almost in his heart as he slowly moved to the pokemon trainer. The pokemon trainer noticed how slow his best friend puckered his soft lips, trying to stay calm for his worried friend. The bounty hunter began to feel the same fear awaken once more as she saw a hand cover up the angel's mouth, the angel's mercenary appearing right behind him," What the hell is going on?"

Would he believe that if they told him it was a dare, would he believe them? The four friends noticed how angry Snake was right before he interfered in Pit's dare, Pit turning around quickly," We were playing truth or dare. Samus dared me to kiss Gary."

Of course, he looked dangerously at Samus soon after, Samus glaring back with the same type of emotion," Don't worry about it. It was going to be on the cheek." Snake directed his attention to Captain Falcon," Just a friendly kiss, right Gary?"

Gary nodded quickly, looking back at Pit and Snake," It doesn't matter, it's game over."

Two of them were surprised at how Snake just took Pit in his arms and began to walk away, his actions back to being calm. Soon the one that wasn't surprised spoke," Don't take him away. He told me that he would spend the day with me." Snake merely turned his head back, looking at Samus," But if you INSIST, then I could just be with Captain Falcon for the rest of the day. We have unsettled business to take care of."

Gary noticed how they only kept starring at each other, noticing a familiar stare from Snake, but one completely different from Samus. He was the only who noticed; Captain Falcon had his goofy smile yet again and Pit couldn't help but look at Snake" Are you sure you want to do that?"

Samus raised an eyebrow, getting Pit's attention, the fear still inside," I'm sure."

"You know, we can actually stay," said Snake, and Pit looked back up to Snake, also noticing a familiar gaze of Snake, the one he only used on him only," We can discuss about what unsettled business that Captain Falcon hasn't finished... yet"

It took Captain Falcon to look at the two and know what was happening between the two. Samus' fear grew much larger as she soon felt Captain Falcon's touch leave her," Pit, let's go."

Gary and Pit's eyes widened as Captain Falcon walked up to Pit and took him in his own arms from Snake," Falcon?"

The mercenary just stood there, seeing the racer take his angel away, hiding his eyes from all of them but the bounty hunter. The pokemon trainer realized then and there what the mercenary had done to his best friend, walking up to him with the usual hatred he had towards the mercenary," You're nothing but poison to Pit! All you do is bring him down in all ways possible and spit at the joy he brings to us! Just go on and fuck your slut, why don't you?!"

"Falcon…" said Samus right before Captain Falcon took a step outside the restaurant," We were just talking-"

"Bullshit!" Snake and Samus saw Captain Falcon run out the door, Gary soon fallowing him after. Every witness in the restaurant were silent, leaving Snake and Samus alone to themselves. And all Samus could do is let tears go down her eyes as the fear was too much for her to take.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening…" said Gary, looking at his two friends sitting down across each other, the skies above him being gray, just like the in the morning." I know that Snake was always an ass… but Samus?!"

Captain Falcon just took a deep breath as he tried to calm down, still not believing what had just happened," It's not fair… I've been with her much longer. And he only met her this year…" Captain Falcon tried to find any comfort from Pit, but he was just as bad. The angel was already crying ever since he found out what the mercenary meant in the conversation to the bounty hunter, crying harder as his thoughts drifted back to the mercenary. He remembered he'd seen things like this happen to others, being a spectator in the sky. And the angel always welcomed them with a gentle embrace for care, but he now knew why they would continue on being miserable. Love was the only thing that the angel always wondered in the sky. And he felt the worse of betrayal take the best of him. "Pit…"

The angel looked over to the racer, the pokemon trainer seeing his face inch closer to the angel's. The angel looked over to the racer, looking right through the helmet that hid his eyes, looking directly at how they were familiar to the mercenary's. At that instant, perhaps love wasn't a thing he was feeling to regret, and of course the pokemon trainer noticed how the angel no longer seemed so depressed. Upon feeling the racer's breath, he knew there was hope, giving the racer a soft angel's kiss of new beginnings.

* * *

Snake had stood out of Samus' room, leaning against the wall with messy hair and missing his headband. He had been waiting impatiently, eventually hearing steps coming towards him, turning to face someone he knew very well," Colonel."

The Colonel took a good look at Snake, chuckling at the sight," Perhaps Mei Ling was being delusional about you and that boy. I guess it takes an angel just to open up the soft side of Solid Snake. Heaven knows what's going on her mind." The Colonel knew too well if Snake was actually up to hiding certain emotions, especially if he couldn't handle it," Look, it wasn't me you have to fool-"

"Go back to headquarters and tell everyone I shagged a blondie."

Personally, the Colonel didn't care about whom Snake was with. He knew the hard obstacles Snake took in missions, and this tournament was a sort of way to help him relax, in his point of view. What he did care about was Snake's well being. One Solid Snake acting this way could actually jeopardize any following missions after the tournament,"… Now that I think about it, perhaps staying with that boy could actually be a good thing." Snake kept silent, hearing footsteps again, only now going away from him," He just might be your only ticket to heaven."

Snake stared blankly at the floor, waiting to see the Colonel out of his sight, and then stepping back into Samus' room. Inside, he saw Samus in a mess, seeing something he never thought he would see of her, crying in fear." I'm really sorry that I had to drag you into this."

"… I have to be strong… I have to live up to everything that I can't handle… So I can grow stronger…"

"…I promise everything will be back to normal, once another visitor comes over to check up on me…" he starred outside the window, seeing the night sky crying heavily," I'm really beginning to hate that bitch for snitching on me."

"… Don't worry about her," said Samus, clutching her fists in anger," If this ever happens again, I'll have a private talk with her." Samus looked over to Snake, who had his back against her," How can you withstand not being without Pit? What if-"

"I… don't want to imagine him being with someone else… I have a bad feeling it'll tear me apart more than it is now…"

The bounty hunter and the mercenary stood in silence, trying to remain strong for the rest of the night, knowing that no matter what they did, that night wouldn't bring any content.

* * *

Uh, about Kent, it's a partner game, where when you have 4 of a ceratin card, you have to signal your partner you have it. If you get caught by the other group, you lose. When you think that someone has it, you say "Kent."

I know people are going to wonder why CapxPit. Seriously, I just felt like it. Therefore, just deal with it. It isn't going to be like that for the rest of the story, I'll tell you that much.


	17. Chapter 14

As you can tell, I'm making my chapters more descriptive and longer. If you ask, I've been on freerice. com. That place can make you smarter AND help stop world hunger! Go and do it after you finish reading this chapter, I demand it!

On the last chapter, oysters are acutally used to make people horny. When I first began to do this chapter, there was an assembly in my school about the Armenian Genocide. It can explain about Peach's dance. :P And for those that don't music vocabulary, tempo is pace.

* * *

The angel woke up from a nightmare, trying to keep the tears he wanted to shed oh so much. He finally was told how to read time, but he couldn't bear to look at the clock, it was the mercenary the one who taught him. He still managed to know time just by starring outside, but the clouds still remained about a week ago.

Pit took a walk to the park at night, hoping to find his companion around this time, but then it occurred to him that he had spent the night with a certain pink contestant. Captain Falcon had been too busy, making music with Toon Link and fighting, as though the Committee had done it in purpose. Peach was still trying to teach Snake how to dance and spending more and more time with Zelda. Bowser had to take care of his son; he was getting far too sick during the season change to spring. The baby Yoshi had grown so quickly and he no choice but to set it free. And his best friend, Gary, wasn't awake at these hours. He woke him up once, and he decided not to do it again. Pit was alone, in the cold when it was still in dark morning thirty, sitting by the lake in the park. He still felt there was the presence of the mercenary everywhere he went, but he let it aside, trying to truly forget the mercenary and of what he had done.

"Pit dear..." Pit turned around, looking at a certain princess right behind him, hugging her tightly, and not saying any words." Come... I know what you're feeling. I came here to show you the dance of the forgotten." Peach heard sobs from Pit under her arms, trying to not break down herself," I shall teach you this dance because where it came from were forgotten by the world when they needed help. I hope it'll help you forget the memories that you want..."

So the two danced away, both moving in unison, taking small twirls and turns, Peach only seeing the tears still fall on Pit's eyes. She truly tried her hardest to not show the sadness, but by the time the sun showed some light, they heard the grass fumble, turning their gaze at the one person who only seemed to bring out the best in Pit," Thanks for coming out here, Peach."

Pit went up to Captain Falcon, hugging him tightly," You made her wake up to help me?"

"Actually, she had the idea," said Captain Falcon, laying a soft kiss on Pit's forehead after.

Pit was always grateful at the things that Peach had tried to do for him, so he gave her a hug one last time," Aww, Pit... I'll be fine. As long as you feel better then I'll be fine." She fixed her dress right after Pit no longer had her arms around him," See you guys later. Don't do anything inappropriate."

Both Captain Falcon and Pit saw Peach walk back to the hotel, Pit looking at her walk away until she was no longer visible. He felt a hand slightly go to his shoulder, making him look at Captain Falcon," Today, you and I are going to spend the day together."

* * *

Gary was also invited to go spend the day with Captain Falcon. Him, plus Peach were talked privately by the captain to try their best the following day to cheer up Pit. Gary no longer really began to get too pimples on his face every night just because of a certain mercenary that could take advantage of his best friend. This day, he could finally relax. Or so he thought. Out in the distance of the park, he saw King Dedede with the Waddle Dees storming around and playing golf, setting up things for the game all around the park. Gary knew that the park was big, but he knew they were going to interfere with the moment Captain Falcon tried so hard to bring Pit's joy back. The things he did for the love of his best friend.

* * *

Peach strolled around happily back to the hotel, expecting her day to be spent with her beloved princess. Back in the hotel, Zelda was waiting patiently for Peach in the entrance of the game room they had. If Pit wasn't the only one that appreciated Peach's actions, it was Zelda. Much to Zelda's distress, she was upset after what Marth had tried to pull on her around the beginning of the tournament. The two of them actually grew to be close friends the past year of the Super Smash Bros. Tournaments, both being love crazy about their new companions. The thing that brought most distress is that she knew why Marth was acting this way, but couldn't remember the name or the image of the person that made Marth's participation of the tournaments. All the thoughts of her former friend dissolved as she saw the princess in the pink dress finally get to the room. Zelda couldn't be more glad that they were together almost everyday.

* * *

Samus opened the door to her room, making Snake begin to worry about her state. He visited her everyday from her room just to check on her. It seemed that everyday she got worse. Even in matches, she would hide in her metal suit and try her hardest not to contain the Smash Ball in her hands," What are you doing here?"

"I need your help one last time," said Snake, Samus noticing that he was just as bad as she was, moving her hair that hid her eyes to see him directly.

"Why?"

"... Because you're the only friend I have here."

* * *

Captain Falcon and Pit were sitting by the lake, laying down and watching the ducks swimming in it. The captain had brought a basket that was overfilled with food, just for the two of them in the morning. _As much as I hate to say it, but_ _how romantic..._ Captain Falcon had used this same trick to bring a simple smile on Samus' lips. He hoped that Pit had thought the same," Thanks for bringing me breakfast, Falcon."

Pit smiled as he felt Captain Falcon's hand ruffle his hair," Don't mention it. I can't even remember the last time I actually was next to you for at least five minutes."

Pit laid his head on Captain Falcon's shoulder, the captain being careful not to hurt Pit's wings as he wrapped his arm around him, both of them looking at the view of the lake once more. Just to make things more interesting, Captain Falcon picked up a piece of rock with his other hand and threw it across the lake. They both saw how it skipped across the pool of water, but it hit a duck, both seeing how it actually drew blood from it, slowly sinking to the lake. Captain Falcon flinched at the scenes in front of him, and then looking at him," I didn't mean to hit it! It was an accident!"

"Don't worry about it," said Pit," I know it's going to a better place." He noticed how Pit's eyes looked up to the cloudy sky, actually taking his word. As Pit looked up at the sky, he kind of wished what he was actually back in the skies of Heaven, staying by the side of his Goddess. But he shouldn't think that way, especially because the one who was next to him didn't have a place called Heaven.

"Hey..." Pit looked back at Captain Falcon, who soon stood up," Toon Link told me I still had to play today, but he said that you were more than invited to watch me perform.

Pit smiled at him, nodded and got up with his help. He wondered what they really did.

* * *

Gary grumbled, trying to lead King Dedede to the game room, almost cursing to himself from the many things King Dedede complained about. When he tried to open the door, it was locked.

* * *

Toon Link picked up his baton, hitting it lightly on the stand in front of him, looking at the people that were in the room, Pit sitting by Toon Link, waiting to see what would happen next. The baton began to emit a tune, soon having Barbara playing a base and Diddy Kong using the drum set behind the rest of them. Captain Falcon was right in the middle, starting off the song while playing the guitar, playing with passion. After a while, he stopped playing, Sonic who stood beside him began to play out right after him. He noticed that Sonic was just much into it as Captain Falcon, but Toon Link began to tap his baton on the stand once more, making everyone stop," Stop! Sonic, you're going faster than the original tempo!"

"Am not!" Sonic said back in protest." That's the tempo that Link takes it!"

"But I'm not the Link you speak about," said Toon Link," I am someone else. You remember what Master Hand told you that one day in the Committee. If you can't handle it being your way, just leave."

Sonic began to get angry," Can I AT LEAST request it can go faster?"

Barbara soon spoke to him," I agree with Blue here. I can take it faster."

Toon Link took a moment to think about it, moving his baton in tiny movements, soon lifting up the baton again," Alright, faster tempo!"

Pit looked back at the small band that began to play once again and stopping at the same spot they stopped before. He saw Captain Falcon point at Sonic soon after," Face it, you hedgehog! You rush the tempo! Slow down!"

"Not again…" said Barbara right in the middle of a starting argument.

"That's ironic that it's coming out of your mouth," said Sonic back," Oh wait, it's not!"

"Don't bring the thing about who's fastest!" said Captain Falcon," I stand proud that I am the fastest man alive! Not some weird creature!"

Sonic merely rolled his eyes," Oh please. I'm sure you tell that to your new boyfriend over there," he pointed his thumb at Pit," Especially in bed."

Captain Falcon and Sonic stood close to each other, starring at each other dangerously angry, a small spark appearing as they stared at each other. Then Barbara spoke," This calls for a Guitar Battle!"

Just at the moment, the Devil came out in a smoky atmosphere," Did someone say Guitar Battle?"

"No!" said Toon Link, but it was too late. Soon a crowd of people came out of nowhere, a microphone appearing in front of the Devil's hand, Captain Falcon and Sonic walked apart a few feet and began to play.

Diddy Kong began to play the drums again, and Barbara began to bob her head to the beat as she played the base. After a bit into being in the song, the Devil began to sing.

_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:"_

Toon Link got frustrated, wanting to thrown down his baton, but he saw Pit right beside him, having the sad look of a puppy," Pit…"

Truth be told, Pit was feeling rather ignored of what just happened. He knew that in a sense it couldn't be helped. He felt tears go back to his eyes as he wished for some comfort, his mind already thinking of someone else, but it was disrupted as he heard the door slam open," What is going on?!"

Pit saw Link at the door to the music room, and everyone in the room left except those that were originally first in the room. Sonic and Captain Falcon pointed at each other and spoke at the same time," He started it!"

"I don't care who started it," said Link, looking around until he saw the smaller Link," He's responsible for letting it happen."

Toon Link stared back at the taller Link, starring at him with disgust," But he couldn't stop them from the battle," said Pit," What makes you think you will?"

"Pit…" said the conductor in a small voice," Musicians don't have excuses."

Pit's eyes widened, seeing Link walk to Toon Link with his hands to his hips," Okay, I'll let this one pass. But you've got to learn to take lead, no matter how small you are." Link turned to see Pit sigh in relief; he was only really doing it for Pit's well being, soon turning to see the rest of the band," As for the rest of you, no more 'Guitar Battles' during rehearsal!"

* * *

Gary's eyes fell more as he heard a female voice from the other side of the door speak," How did you guys get locked inside?!"

"I don't know!" said Peach at the other side of the door of the game room," All we heard was a weird noise before we actually got locked in!"

King Dedede was sitting on the chair that his Waddle Dees had brought, feeling the air of a grass fan on his face, but he still seemed rather bored," So how long must I WAIT to finally have my game of golf with others?!"

With much of Gary's hope, since he knew Peach was going to be at the game room, was to have the two of them join both him and King Dedede in a game of golf. No one really seemed to like King Dedede all too much, but he wasn't anything close to the person he hated the most in the hotel," Excuse me…" King Dedede and Gary turned around to see someone unfamiliar, but by the way he looked, Gary would've guessed he knew Snake in some way. Luckily, he seemed friendly," Um, I think I'm lost. Would you guys mind helping me out?"

"… Please give us five minutes."

* * *

By the end of the rehearsal, Captain Falcon was kneeling in front of Pit, making Pit raise his eyebrow," Would you please forgive me of what happened? I didn't mean to go off like that and-"

Pit was almost scared to see Captain Falcon like this and also unusual of him. It took him a while to finally speak to him," I'm… not Samus."

Captain Falcon just stopped talking then and there, Pit being the only one that noticed how much those words had an impact on his emotional state. Toon Link was saying his farewell to the rest of the people that left the music room, hearing a small drop of water hit the floor. He had the most sensitive ears of all the fighters in the competition, so he looked around if there was a leak in the room from the pipes. Once he saw Captain Falcon run out the room, he quickly turned to face Pit, who passed just right by him as well. When he saw Pit enter the room across from him, then he began to panic.

* * *

Gary had felt really bad that he left that man to entertain King Dedede as he ran towards the room everyone was always afraid to walk by. On his way there, he caught Toon Link trying to open up an unfamiliar room. Having the best ears around, he turned to see Gary going by," Gary, I need your help!"

"Linky, I've got no time to help, I've-"

"Pit and Captain Falcon went inside the key room!" To Gary, this couldn't be happening. Not only did he face a hard dilemma, but in a sense, he didn't enough time to spend. He about to go on a mental breakdown," Gary…" Gary looked at Toon Link with the hope of just fainting then and there,"… I heard noises coming from the vents."

The last thoughts that came to Gary's mind were to think twice for what you wish for.

* * *

Inside of the key room, the only people that were allowed were the two hands that ruled over most of the Super Smash Bros. competitions. If anyone had dared to go inside, they would face the most challenging feat, just to get themselves out alive. And since it wasn't like the worlds they fought in, anything could smash their skulls if they weren't careful. The racer knew this from the very beginning, blind to the events that occurred 5 minutes ago and holding the angel in his arms. It was complete darkness, and the both of them managed to see around from the glow of the angel's bracelets. The racer barely had the guts to withstand all the obstacles they had to face, trying his best to remain strong, even though his thoughts went back to the bounty hunter. He lifted the angel's face to kiss his lips in comfort, holding him closer than before. But he heard the sobs only get louder," I'm so sorry… I feel like I'm betraying him and Samus…" The angel soon felt water drop slowly on his skin, opening his eyes slightly.

"I do too…"

Pit and Captain Falcon both jumped in alarm, hearing an explosion form above, Captain Falcon holding onto Pit before he flew too high up. Pit's wings were still moving from adrenaline of the shock, keeping the smoke away from each other. Right when the smoke cleared, a flashlight was shown on them, squinting their eyes from the sight. Both of them heard a rope moving, Captain Falcon looking up to see a body coming down from the rope and stopping a few inches before hitting a spike trap," Samus!"

The flashlight was pointing at her as she held onto the rope, extending her hand out at them," Falcon, we don't have much time. You have to also be first."

Captain Falcon took a look at Pit, making sure if he would be okay, leaving him by himself and taking Samus' hand, Pit looking up at him going up, seeing an open vent. After a few seconds, Samus got down again, taking Pit's hand," Careful, any slight movements and lasers will come out in all directions."

Pit nodded right before the rope went up once again. Both of them went up the vent, but the rope didn't stop moving. Pit saw how the rope was leading them father up the building, seeing the light from outside the hotel. Once the two of them got up, Pit couldn't help but ask Samus," How did you find us?"

"By assumptions and Snake's eavesdropping," Samus quickly placed Pit right in front of her, getting a bag that wasn't far away from her and opening it.

"I knew it!" said Pit, Samus looking at him with one of the biggest smiles she'd seen all day," I knew he would come!"

"Well, the day isn't over," said Samus," Just stay put and allow me to explain." Pit was in a world that held much information about the whole ordeal the week before.

* * *

Captain Falcon sighed in relief and disbelief. He looked at Snake and saw how he looked worse than he described," Wow…" he scratched his head," I forgive you for the actions you had to do, but I kissed-"

"I did that to your blondie too," Captain Falcon flinched, speechless and paralyzed,"… She needed the comfort. I only made it worse."

Captain Falcon had mixed feelings, but he just wanted to hold Samus in his hands, but reality hit him in the face as he heard a small call come out of nowhere. He started at Snake as he put his hand by his ear, speaking softly, not really able to make out the words. Once he stopped speaking, he looked directly at Captain Falcon," He's coming."

The man in the trench coat and glasses was relieved that he somehow managed to get away from King Dedede. But he also felt guilty that he left the two princesses still locked in that room. He was kind enough to slip down a card he randomly found on the floor, remembering he heard some music being played where he found the card. Now he would able to speak to Snake face to face; that's what he was here for. At the turn of the corner, he found one of his greatest idols standing next to Snake and they were talking," Make sure you pull back far enough to build up your strength before you punch forward." The man noticed how Captain Falcon demonstrated how to pull off the Captain Punch in front of Snake," And when you've got all your energy built up on your hand, that's when you punch!"

Snake could've sworn he heard a squeal, turning around to see the person he expected to see," Hey Otacon."

Otacon blinked, looking at Snake for a slight moment, then back at Captain Falcon," Snake, I can't believe you're talking to Captain Falcon!" He quickly took out a small notebook from his trench coat with a pen, handing it out to Captain Falcon," May I have an autograph?!"

Captain Falcon wanted to scratch his head of the fandom Snake's friend had toward him. But he nodded, taking the notebook from Otacon's hand and begin to sign it.

* * *

"Why weren't you born a girl instead?" asked Samus.

Pit shrugged at the two of them made it to the platform room of the Smash Hotel," Do I have to wear this?"

"It's meant to fool Snake's companion," said Samus," And the only reason why I dressed you up as a girl on the day of the parade was a test. Since it was successful that you can look like a girl, we just hope Snake's companion buys it." Samus extended her hand out before they turned around the corner to the platform room, taking a peek to see Snake, Captain Falcon, and Otacon speaking. As much as she wanted to stay to speak to her beloved, she looked back at Pit," When Falcon gives us the signal, that's when we begin to walk again."

Snake knew that Otacon had the biggest fandom with Captain Falcon, but just hearing him speak to Captain Falcon was creeping him out." I hate to cut in, but can we just get to the serious stuff?"

Otacon fixed his glasses, blushing just a bit before he starred back at Snake," I nearly forgot what I came here for. Sorry about that. So… where's this girlfriend that you talked to me about?"

Captain Falcon snickered, Snake giving him the look of 'I can't just believe you just did that.' He looked at Otacon after;" You mean the cutie?"

"Cutie?" asked Otacon," Oh man, I can't wait to see what she looks like."

"Snake!" The three of them turned around to face Pit, who yet again dressed up similar to a week ago, only except having an even shorter skirt. Snake began to smile yet again," Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here? I was looking all over for you."

"I had a fight with Captain Falcon," he petted his head, like he did before, missing just the smooth hair of Pit, a small blush appearing on Pit's cheeks.

The angel took a look at the mercenary's eyes, smiling right back at him, being lost in the moment of missing each other and the stares they always to each other," Excuse me…"

Pit had turned to face Otacon, who had interrupted them. Pit tried his best to try to sound like a girl," Yes?"

At seeing Otacon fix his glasses, Snake's nerves began to raise just wondering what Otacon would say," What is your name?"

Snake's eyes widened, nearly forgetting to tell Samus to tell Pit about the name, both Samus and Captain Falcon began to get nervous," My name is Palu…tine."

"Palutine?" asked Otacon.

'Palutine' nodded at him," It comes from my Goddess in the heavens, Palutena."

"See? I told you it was a girl," said Snake right after. Pit saw Otacon, who had a tint of red across his face.

"Why do you have such beautiful wings?" asked Otacon.

Samus knew what Otacon was doing," Because I come from Angel Land."

"You look so much like Pit," said Otacon.

Captain Falcon gulped, surprised to see his attention no longer being towards him," I'm… a distant cousin of his."

"And with that being said, we have to go," Snake took Pit's hand and lead him away from the small group, hoping that Otacon wouldn't say anything. Snake wasn't stupid to notice that Pit was more charming dressed a girl.

"Now hold on!" Pit and Snake stopped on dead tracks, turning their heads slowly at Otacon," On my way here, I had told King Dedede that I was going to play a game of golf with him. I told him that I was going to be right back to play with him and he was looking for more people to play with."

* * *

Once Peach and Zelda were out of the game room, they and King Dedede went to search for Gary, finding Toon Link trying to carry the unconscious Gary to Mario's room. Just before they made it to his room, they saw Otacon walk by, wishing that King Dedede hadn't noticed him.

Down the row of people playing was Toon Link, Zelda, Peach, Samus, Captain Falcon, Otacon, Pit, Snake, and Gary (who was still unconscious). Samus had managed to tell Peach right before they were playing about Pit and dressing up as a girl yet again. Toon Link and Zelda weren't disturbed, just a little confused why. King Dedede took out the materials out of the bag his Waddle Dees had brought, giving it to them," This sure is going to be a fun day!" He looked at the row that stood in front of him, going up to 'Palutine' and pointing at 'her'," You! You're starting this game!"

"But I don't know how to play," said Pit with the same feminine voice he had.

"Well that's too bad," said King Dedede. He gave him an evil glare and a threatening voice," Start already!"

Pit shivered a bit and began to walk to where they started, placing his golden golf ball on the ground, trying many times to hit the ball, but failed every time; it got to the point to where the grass went to the lake (Dedede wanted to start by the lake). Just before Pit was about to give up, Otacon went up to him," Here, let me show you." Otacon got right behind 'Palutine' grabbing 'her' hands and placing them on the golf club, his hands right on top. Samus noticed how close Otacon had gotten close to Pit, wanting to smack him across the face for trying to be a pervert and laugh her guts out at the same time," You swing it lightly on the floor, but don't hit it just yet. Until you think you've got it, that's when you swing."

When Otacon let go of Pit's hands, that's when he got confident and finally swung at the golf ball. Everyone saw how it went off towards the lake, knowing that King Dedede was ready to get angry and yell at Pit. But the ball had so much force that it caused a wave, the water landing on top of Gary. Pit didn't really noticed it, smiling that he finally hit the ball and running up to Snake," Did you see it? I did it!"

Snake wanted to smile, Otacon wanted to sulk, and Gary wanted to kill Snake as he woke up from his unconsciousness," Not again!"

"Gary-" Peach tried to speak, but she was interrupted.

"No!" Gary immediately took out a piece of cloth and began to wipe away the powder all over Pit's face and trying to fix his straightened hair," You can't let them do this to you!"

"What's going on?" asked Otacon, making Snake act quickly, going up to Pit and covering his view from Otacon," Her friend doesn't like to see her in these kind of clothes."

"I thought that Pit liked to cross-dress," said King Dedede," Just like I saw him in the day of the parade." Samus and Captain Falcon began to get distressed that all the drama had happened had come in vain, holding their hands tightly.

"No!" said Gary with an angry voice, grabbing Pit's hand," Pit, let's get you dressed back to your clothes." The two of them walked away, Pit being the one that felt the most guilt for letting his identity being reveled at that instant. Otacon couldn't help but stare at Pit go away, noticing how it was Pit.

Snake walked up to Otacon,"… Are you going to tell?"

Otacon remained silent, Peach, Zelda, and Toon Link now understanding why Snake seemed so nervous,"… Even if I had the guts, I just wouldn't do it. Just the way he acts, he seems better than any girl I'VE ever tried to date. I can see why you like him so much."

Most of the people sighed in relief, Snake nodding at Otacon with understanding," Are we going to continue or not?!"

"Nah!" said Captain Falcon," I've got unfinished business to take care of." Samus blushed as she was directed away from the park. Peach and Zelda looked at each other as the two of them walked away and did the same. Snake didn't want to know how King Dedede would react if he were to speak again, walking with them while dragging Otacon's coat.

Toon Link was only left alone with King Dedede. Just before he was about to feel the wrath of an army of Waddle Dees, Toon Link saw Lucas and Ness walking by, speaking to them in a singing manner," Do you guys want to play golf?"

Lucas couldn't refuse to say no and Ness knew where this was going. King Dedede wished it had been Zelda and Peach that would've stayed instead.

* * *

Gary was inside of Pit's room, his back against Pit as he was changing," Oh my god…dess." According to Samus' words, Snake had gotten a call from the United States military regarding his job and a picture that Mei Ling had reported to them. The picture contained both Snake and Pit hugging each other closely and lovingly. The military had also told him that they were going to send the Colonel and Otacon to justify to them about if they could confirm that in fact that Snake was having some affair with Pit. The only way possible Snake could've thought of covering it up is to make Samus be the one that he wanted. Of course, he told her of his plans, and before the day of the parade, he found out that she just couldn't handle being without Captain Falcon. That same night, Samus had been so sad that she even avoided Captain Falcon that night. So on the one week which Otacon would have come to visit, he would dress Pit up and try his best to fool Otacon, "That's pretty serious dough! We've got to go back and try to solve this!"

"Do you really think he'll be there anymore?" asked Pit, Gary noticing how he expressed the melancholy in his voice.

"Well, we can't give up," said Gary," As much as I still hate his guts, even someone like him doesn't deserve to be taken away from you." Gary turned around in time to see Pit fully clothed, going by the door and opening it, seeing Snake right in front.

"I want my angel back."

Right at the sight of him, Pit ran up to Snake, jumping on top of him and wrapping his arms around him. Snake backed up a bit, pinning Pit to the wall gently, making sure that his wings wouldn't get injured and kissing his lips passionately. Pit gasped loudly, kissing Snake back and forgetting the surroundings around him. Otacon had stood only a few feet away where Snake once stood, looking at the two of them kissing," Snake!"

Gary sighed, walking up to Otacon and putting his hands behind his neck," He does this often."

The genius scratched the back of his head, sighing as he couldn't believe that he fell for an angel that had dress in feminine clothes. But right when the mercenary and the angel had finished their kiss, he noticed how deeply in love the mercenary was with the angel. The genius knew he couldn't do anything to interfere between the two, even though he felt envy over the mercenary. The pokemon trainer had a small smile across his face, seeing his best friend smiling once again, and for the moment, he could relax.

* * *

I cant' say that I'm soon going to be on Writer's Block, but I think the next chapter is going to take me forever just to get online. Sorry, but this is just a warning to the people who are reading this. Hope you liked it.


	18. Chapter 15

As much as I hate to say it, but the one review I got for the last chapter made me kinda sad. It kinda tells me not many people are interested in it. I need reviews to know that there's people that want to read it, otherwise I could just end it then and there. I may know how many people decided to come across this tale, but it doesn't mean anything unless I know there's only just one person who wants to read it. So please, if you like it and haven't reviewed, review!

* * *

_"Maybe I should have Samus dress you up everyday. I like it."_

Pit's heart was pumping as he woke up from bed, clutching onto his chest from the dream he had. He looked at the time right in front of him, relieved that he didn't wake up around one in the morning. Pit calmly got out of his bed; looking to the floor to notice something he hadn't really seen his body do in a while. His blush got darker, ignoring it as he tried to attempt yet again how to use the "shower." The one day he tried to use it, he managed to destroy more than half the bathroom with Snake inside. He merely looked at it, not wanting to risk waking up others and just left. He would cleanse himself in lake instead.

* * *

Marth had been alone most of the time, rehearsing every line he had of the play most of the time, trying to make sure he got it right. Just as he walked to the dining room, at the corner of his eye he heard a noise that came from the lake, staying alert to whatever would come his way as he slowly heard the water creep towards him. Right in front of him came out Pit, taking a deep breath at the sight came on his eyes. As the light of the sun came down on Pit's body, his wings were flapped out, adding to the beauty of just watching him come out of he water. In Marth's eyes, everything went slow-motioned, a dark blush appearing across his face of the view right in front of him. Just before he was about to walk up to Pit, it seemed to him that the color of Pit's brunette hair turned red… "Marth! What are you doing here?!"

Marth's eyes widened, rubbing his eyes for security, looking back at Pit who was hiding most of is body underwater," P-please excuse me. I didn't mean to bother you in any way."

Marth's heart was beating against his chest as he tried to speak clearly to Pit; this wasn't the first time Pit had actually turned him on," Then can you at least turn around while I change?"

In Pit's eyes, he saw Marth take a deep breath and turn around slowly, relieved that he wasn't scolded back to his room. Then again, could he remember seeing Pit scolding anyone at all? He heard clothing being moved all around, trying his hardest not to look back for respect and trust," Just tell me when you finish, Pit."

He heard footsteps going up to him after a few moments, turning around slowly to see Pit walking towards him, holding his breath as Pit wasn't wearing his usual toga, but something he never thought he'd see him in: tight jeans and a skin tight shirt. Marth tried his hardest to hold his urges to touch Pit, so instead of eating in the morning, he decided to walk to Smashville. There, he would hope to find some late night bar still open.

* * *

"Peach, why don't you practice with me?" asked Pit.

"Because you already know how to dance," said Peach," I'd love to dance with you, but Snake's got the worse dancing feet known to man. Besides, you still have to memorize the lines of the play."

"What about Marth?" asked Pit as he looked Peach walk across the dance hall.

"He's already set," said Peach," And even if he needed the practice, I don't know where he is."

Pit sighed, but then he saw a piece of box in front of him, seeing Peach handing it to him," Here, spend some time with Gary and watch this movie."

* * *

Ike was pounding on the door of Gary's room, almost at the point of breaking it into pieces until Gary opened the door, close to being punched by Ike. He stood paralyzed as he saw a small cut appear by his cheek, gulping at the sight of Ike," Hey…"

Link appeared next to him immediately before Ike would punch a whole on the wall of Gary's room, hearing a few smooches as he was still paralyzed by the door. Link appeared by the door with no sign of Ike," What happened that's making Pit sing so loud?"

Pit was dancing around merrily, singing quite high-pitched as there was a movie going on," Peach introduced Enchanted to Pit."

Link was about to speak, but then kept his mouth shut,"... Its irritating Ike."

"Irritating?!" asked Gary in shock," I hate to see him when he's angry!"

Link giggled nervously, putting his hands to his hips, then looking at Pit who still didn't stop dancing all around," What do you think will stop him from being like this?"

"... Snake."

Link's eyes fell," Well he's busy enough as it is! I'm surprised he managed to already memorize all the lines for the play!"

"Yeah, well one balances the other," said Gary, soon getting an idea on his head," Hey, where do you think the both of us can learn about the Committee?" Link blinked at what Gary had asked," Don't get me wrong, but the both of us have been here for about half way through this tournament. And we still don't know SQUAT about the Committee. Since you're a veteran fighter, it would be nice to tell us something about it."

Link took a moment to think, looking by the clock in Gary's room, then looking back at Gary," There's a meeting taking place in about 10 minutes. But I don't think Pit should attend if he's still going to act this way. We've got to leave him with someone to watch over him." He was then whispering to Gary," I saw Marth come back drunk."

Gary took a moment to think about this situation, walking up to Pit as he was still twirling around," Pit, we're going to a meeting right now. Please come with me. I don't want to be alone."

Link was in shock that all of a sudden Pit stopped dancing, walking up to Gary with watery eyes," But we haven't finished the movie yet!"

"We'll watch it later," said Gary, grabbing Pit's hand to walk him out of his room and giving him a thumbs up," It's a promise."

And just like that, the two friends walked out the door, heading down the stairs of the hotel. Link smiled at the view of seeing them walk together, feeling a hand to go his shoulder and grip it lightly," See? I told you they would go to the meeting."

Link felt pressure in his shoulder increase, knowing that there was going to be one grouchy Ike by the end of the day," You got lucky this time."

Link loved reverse psychology. It meant he wasn't going to take it so rough today.

* * *

Gary saw many of the fighters walking pass somewhere past the lobby, remembering the rooms they were originally in the beginning of the tournament. Walking with the rest of the crowd while still holding onto Pit's hand, they followed them to the grand hall they had, seeing it the same way when he first met Meta Knight and Lucas. Instead of the room being empty, there were tables and chairs all around, taking a seat where it was empty. He expected to see more of the fighters to appear, but it seemed like all that were Assist Trophies came more than everyone else. Pit dragged the seat across to where Gary sat, still holding onto his hand, looking all around in wonder. Link and Ike took a seat where Pit and Gary had taken their seat, Gary gulping as Ike stood in front of him. Then the doors were closed, and everyone went quiet, Pit still talking but his mouth was covered by Gary's hand. Then the lights went out; Gary was surprised he didn't hear Peach go "Wooooooooooo!!" Then he remembered that Peach wasn't there. Then the doors were opened once again, everyone looking at who open the door to shed light in the darkened room. Two female figures came walking in, taking a seat where the light only came in the room, taking a seat at the table that only was shown by the light, one taking a seat and another still standing.

"Let the meeting begin. Pikachu, lights please."

Pikachu's shocks were seen in the corner of the room, and then the room was back to the way it was with the lights on. Gary was starring up when the ceiling when they were turned on, closing his eyes after," My eyes! They burn!!"

The female that still stood up sighed," So we have another member that finally decided to come to the meetings." She walked up to the table where the three males were, Pit noticing how she looked. She was pretty much had everything white, including her hair. The only thing that wasn't white was the color of her eyes, blue. The thing that probably stood out the most out of her was the many scars across her face. She wore a tight white suit, almost like a fencing suit, white shoes and white gloves to cover her feet and left hand," Nonetheless, let's start with what we usually start with." Gary finally got his vision back the way it was, looking at the same woman that spoke," Now since Nintendo's Next Top Model has recently finished, I like to introduce another member that will become an Assist Trophy for the tournament." She extended her left hand out to the person that sat down," I'd like you all to meet Lyn." Lyn stood up and took gave out a smile and a wave, while everyone else did so," She is the guest of honor for tonight's meeting."

"Who's that in front?" asked Gary as he whispered across the table to Link.

"Someone very important," said Ike.

Gary starred at Ike annoyingly, soon getting a threatening glare from him," He has a point."

Gary and Pit heard a voice from behind them, turning quickly to see the albino host behind them. Gary was speechless, trying to figure out how she got their tables in less than a second; his mouth was open like a fool who had just seen Samus walk by," How–"

She got her index finger of her left hand and put it under Gary's chin, closing his mouth," If you're not familiar with me, call me Crazy Hand." Gary blushed that he let touch her, but he slapped her hand away, making everyone in the room gasp. Crazy blinked at him curiously, seeing how annoyed he got. She also noticed that he never let go of his companion's hand. _'This should be interesting_...' "Say Gary-"

"How do you know my name?" asked Gary.

She knew almost everyone else except for Gary and Pit were shocked beyond their beliefs. But it didn't bother her. She was beginning to like this fighter," I'll only tell you under one condition." She walked towards the doors of the hall, opening them," You play my game."

Pit had a very bad feeling of might have happened next, but just seeing the look on Gary's face, he knew it would be alright.

* * *

Almost everyone in the meeting had gone to see what Crazy Hand had in store. They were standing by the biggest screen where there was a match in Final Destination. Everyone watched in suspense as Pit was on the screen with someone not familiar to anyone. Gary was beginning to cough up blood once he got out of the transporting platforms, everyone beginning to get scared," Gary!" Lucas had run up to him quickly before he fell to the ground," We should've warned you about Crazy Hand. This isn't the first time she's done this!" Soon after Bowser came to his aid, lifting him up.

Gary looked at Lucas in shock, trying to keep himself conscious," Did she bring up someone worse than Pikachu?!"

"That's how she is..." those that didn't know how it happened before turned to see Marth walk up to Gay, seeing how anger surrounded him," This is all my fault-"

"It's not." Mario had took a stand by Marth," This shouldn't happen at all. Our problem is that we can't find Master Hand... He's the only one that can stop this."

* * *

Pit tried his hardest to keep his composure, seeing bolts of electricity surrounding his own body and the one in front of him. Pit couldn't forgive what this man had done to his best friend, being fearful that he was capable to do much worse," Tell me where Snake is."

"Why should I?" asked Pit, holding onto his shoulder that had a slight cut, but was bleeding," I know you've cheated death before. You deserve no other way you should know about Snake." Before Pit was able to summon his Mirror Shield, he was struck by th fast lighting bolt that went towards him, making him fall to the ground. The man slowly made his way to Pit, having a smirk across his face. The person suddenly changed shape, Pit's eyes widening to see that it was Snake right in front of him. As Snake walked forward, Pit was frozen, not believing what stood in front of him. Snake stopped a few inches away from where Pit was kneeling, raising his chin up gently, lifting him close to his face.

"Pit!!" Gary yelled out loud at the screen he was watching his friend being touched by Snake, yelling in desperation," Pit, get out of there!!"

Just right when he was about to feel the lips of Snake, Pit aimed his double blades at his chest and striking an arrow right in Snake's chest,"... You're not the Snake I know. Your eyes aren't the same..."

Snake had walked back, holding onto the wound that the arrow he left on him, changing form again to the albino woman he saw before," Wow. You know your lover very well." Pit blushed at what Crazy Hand had told him," But it doesn't matter. The real fun is about to begin."

Her whole figure began to change right in front of his eyes, seeing that she became a giant hand, very similar to the hand he saw before, only that it was moving much faster and spontaneously. Pit saw Crazy Hand moving right above him, running out of the way right before he was bombarded with bombs coming out of her fingers. He took deep breaths as he tried to try and fight back, waiting for her bomb attack to stop. Just before he could attack her, she grabbed him, crunching him slowly, hard, and with a touch of random elements to make it worse on him. Just before she was about to throw him on the floor, another hand about the size of Crazy Hand got her by the wrist, making her go back to her human form. Pit fell to the floor, landing face flat, not really able to stand up. He barely was able to notice who came to his rescue, looking up to see someone that looked similar to Crazy Hand, only except it was a male without the many scars on Crazy's face.

* * *

Gary's wounds were minor compared to Pit, only having a bandage on chest, standing next to Snake. Snake was talking while having his hand to his ear, talking to the mike. All he was able to hear was that Snake spoke to them about," That's the thing Colonel. I thought having another clone fight against me that one time was bad enough, but to be able to bring back someone that looked like Ocelot, but also Naked Snake when he was younger." A few moments of silence and then he heard him speak again," Look, if I have to, I must find a way to hack into their systems and find out how they're doing this. For all I know, they haven't gotten any DNA samples from me." Gary had taken a deep breath; he didn't know how important it was to him about the fight that Pit and Gary had with Crazy Hand. Peach was able to explain to him about how it all worked in the Super Smash Bros. Tournaments.

_"It all started with Master Hand. He has been in control ever since day one, inviting certain individuals to become a part of the huge Nintendo event._ _If it became popular and fun, he would continue on doing it again. Crazy Hand came along the second year and is the sister of Master Hand. The Committee is everyone of the Tournament that would act as a group that lives under one roof for a year and participate in activities in Smashville and to the fans of the Tournament. Crazy Hand doesn't like to be unrecognized and Marth was the first one to realize that in the past year. She didn't do anything as bad as what she did just now, but I remember it had to do with the fighters of this year... But Master Hand always attends to the meetings every time there is one... I can't understand why he didn't come today... I do hope Pit is alright..."_

Gary stared at Snake, seeing his look being filled with void and starring at the floor,"... I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect Pit-"

"You liked him at the beginning, didn't you?"

Gary's eyes went wide, starring at Snake with the biggest shock," What are you talking about? I only wanted to be friends with him."

"Not the way you acted that day on the plane ride..." Snake looked seriously at Gary," Be honest, because I we weren't the only ones that were attracted to Pit."

"You're such a liar!" said Gary getting up from the seat had taken, looking down at Snake," I couldn't possibly fall for Pit even if I wanted to. I..." Snake took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, Gary getting angry once again," You can't smoke! Pit-"

"First of all, giving up on smoking wasn't exactly my New Year's Resolution." He put the cigarettes to his lips and began to light it up, taking a few puffs and letting the smoke come out of his mouth," Second, Pit actually told me he misses the taste of cigarettes that I usually had. Third, it's just not my style to quit smoking for a year, let alone my whole entire life..."

"Then what the fuck was your New Year's Resolution!?" Gary had just about have enough of Snake and how he was such a bad influence on Pit.

"To take care of the one who gave me another reason to live."

Gary stopped clutching his hand, looking right at Snake who told him that directly in the eye, become speechless in front of him. Right before Gary was finally able to speak, he heard the door open from the emergency room, seeing Mario in his doctor suit, having a grief look on his face," Doctor Mario, how is Pit doing?"

"He's... going to be okay." Both Gary and Snake took a breath of peace, Gay passing right by Mario to see Pit. Mario looked up at Snake before speaking once more," You can go see him if you want."

"How long is it going to take him to recover?" asked Snake.

"That, I honestly don't know."

* * *

Gary had allowed Snake to take care of Pit while he recovered, knowing that he had not only more strength to carry Pit, but he hated to admit he was also more careful with Pit's wings. Snake took Pit to his room, laying him face down on the bed and waiting for him to wake. When he did, he faced an entire night of hearing Pit's voice singing to "That's How you Know."

* * *

Those that decided to read this chapter get a surprise. See the link to my DeviantArt Account on the account here? It's the actual version on what really happens when Pit when he wakes up. Still, review if you want to keep the story going. :D


	19. Chapter 16

Okay, I won't stop writting the tale. I have been convinced enough by people who do read it. :D

This took me forever to get because my sister had gotten my flashdrive and left it behind in her college class. It took her about a week to get it back to me. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

This was the day when everyone in the Smash Hotel was very well aware what to do that day. Well, at least most of them. Pit stretched his arms as he woke up from his slumber and out of his bed, but as he walked down to eats, he singing again to a song from Enchanted: "True Love's First Kiss." What he found a little funny was that he found some of the fighters actually up earlier than him and running by the park. He took a moment to stop singing the song and run with the people and caught Captain Falcon in his sights," Falcon!"

Captain Falcon blinked at who called him, turning and going up to where Pit was running," Hey there cutie." Captain Falcon laughed as he saw Pit blush at him, slowing down and about to collide with Fox. He got his sleeve and dragged back to where he was jogging," Sorry, I didn't mean it in a serious way. I see you more like a little brother I've never had."

"Big brothers call their younger brothers cutie?" asked Pit.

"You can say that," said Captain Falcon," So, whatcha doing here jogging with us?"

"I'd like to know what you're doing out here running in the first place," said Pit.

"Marathon Day is coming our way," said Captain Falcon," It's kinda weird that Smashville even has a marathon. I guess since there's a big enough population here and it's located in the middle of an island that they can do it."

"What's a marathon?" asked Pit.

"A run that is 26.2 miles long and many people just try to finish it," said Fox who was running right beside Pit.

"Really?" asked Pit," That's cool!"

"Yeah, well most of us aren't in the mood to try and finish it," said Fox.

"Why?"

Right after Pit had asked, they saw a blue ball running pass them, making Captain Falcon grow angry," Do I have to explain?" asked Fox, then he stopped running and dragged Pit with him out of the crowd of people that were running.

"What did you do that for?" asked Pit.

"Because you don't know how bad it gets right when Sonic passes by Captain Falcon. You wouldn't have the speed to catch up to either one," said Fox," He's already told me to do this whenever you came across to him."

Pit scratched his head," He thinks ahead of time, huh?"

"You have no idea," said Fox annoyingly," …C'mon, let's just go to get breakfast."

* * *

Toon Link had begun to sneak around the dining room, blending in with all the materials as he saw Fox and Pit right across from him. He grinned, crawling as the two of them took a seat, sneaking up behind Pit," Fuck!"

Fox and Pit turned around to see Toon Link getting irritated, pouting at the sight in front of him," What's wrong Toon Link?"

"I thought I saw Pit without green today!" said Toon Link, pointing then after at the laurel leaves that Pit usually wore, only except they were natural leaves.

"What's wrong with me wearing green?" asked Pit," You're wearing green too."

"Today's St. Patrick's Day," said Fox," If you're not wearing green, you'll be pinched."

Toon Link kept on pouting, starring at Pit with threat," You're lucky that you decided to wear that today along with those tight shirts you usually wear."

Pit blinked, pointing at the natural laurel leaves he was wearing," Gary gave it to me yesterday and said that I HAD to wear it today."

"I can buy that," said Toon Link, then looking at Fox," How come you're not running?"

"Do I have to explain myself?" said Fox, taking a deep sigh afterwards.

"Did Falco and Wolf get themselves into a fight again?" asked Toon Link," Or are you still having a hard time thinking about it?"

"Shut it!" said Fox," You should be lucky you're not the one being fought over about."

"Yeah, but it's even harder to try not to kill the other one," said Toon Link. He looked at Pit, who stared at Toon Link seriously.

"Are you saying that you want someone that someone else likes too?" asked Pit.

"Me?" said Toon Link, coughing after," What are you talking about? Love is for losers!"

"Yeah, says the kid who loves to hang out with his biggest crush," said Fox right before he began to eat.

Toon Link got angry again, pointing right at Fox with anger," You take that back! I don't like him!"

"Sure thing, kid." Fox just kept on eating, Pit in the middle of how the two of them started an argument, eventually hearing the names Wolf, Falco, Lucas, and Ness. He couldn't escape from it; the two of them needed Pit to somehow find a way to prove them wrong. It seemed that their argument was never-ending until he was dragged away swiftly, blinking as he was wondering who took him.

"And I thought my arguments with Snake were bad." Gary let go of Pit's hand as they were outside of the dining room, fixing up his hand.

"Thanks Gary," said Pit," I didn't think I would be able to hear them ramble any longer."

"Actually, Peach said that she needed you to come to the auditorium," said Gary," Today happens to be the first day of practice for the play."

* * *

"A _book_?" asked Nana as she stared up at Snake as she looked at the plain book she unwrapped.

"Cut!" yelled out Link." Nana, can I request that you put more emotion into it?"

"What are you trying to do?" asked Snake," She's practically over exaggerating the line."

"Not that," said Link," The unwrapping of the book."

R.O.B. had appeared by Nana's side and gave her another box, seeming rather annoyed that it was the 15th box he had given Nana. Right before the scene was about to start, Pit and Gary had made their way to the stage, standing as they saw Snake and Nana doing their scene," It's nice to see you guys coming out for the practice."

Pit and Gary turned around to see Peach in a white dress that seemed rather poofy than her own (if it was possible) and having a different hair color," Peach!"

"Cut!" Link walked on to the stage to face Snake and Nana," Who said Peach?"

Snake and Nana looked at each other, then looking back at Link," Does it look like we said it?"

"Link," Link turned to see Peach as he heard her voice," We didn't mean to speak so loudly. We'll speak more quietly."

Link sighed deeply, walking up to Peach seriously and seemed angry," Why is it that you told me 2 months before the opening of the play that we needed to rehearse?"

"I'm sorry?" said Peach as she shrugged her shoulders.

Link shacked his head, walking off the stage back to where he sat," Then the next time you speak loudly I might have to remove you off the area."

Gary turned to face Peach right after Snake and Nana rehearsed the scene again, speaking softly" You told him with only two months remaining? Talk about procrastination."

"It's his fault that he's so busy with making the music of the tournament." Peach said back, sitting down by the wall," And we all know we don't want to awaken the Great Aether from Ike's hands."

"Don't be so down about it," said Pit," It's not your fault that Link seems so upset."

Peach looked up at Pit, still seeming to have a sad voice,"… Link never has time to relax. You'd be surprised what he does at night."

"Alright!" Link got up from his seat," That was perfect. Just remember to tilt you head a bit more towards the top stage just a bit and everything should be fine. Peach!"

Peach immediately got up from where she sat, walking on stage," What is it Link?"

"Let's do the next scene," said Link.

Pit and Gary were now sitting down on the stage, watching how all of them performed, Gary munching on popcorn that he had gotten earlier, whispering to Pit," Man, this is almost like the real shit in the movie only with a different look."

Pit looked at Gary a bit annoyed," Why do you cuss so much than the other people here?"

"Because I'm no adult," said Gary as he popped another popcorn in his mouth," Yet."

"Are we finally done?" asked Peach as she was holding onto the orange wig that she wore.

Link was thinking as Snake, Nana, and Peach were looking at him with anticipation," All right, we're done for today."

Peach and Snake sighed in relief, Nana immediately running down the stage and going out the door. Link took a deep breath, writing a few notes on a small notebook he had, and then walking off. Just before he left, Pit walked up to him," Link!"

Link stopped walking and turned around to face Pit," Yes?"

"What are you going to do right now?" asked Pit.

"Hang out with my alter ego." He took out his hat and wore it on," Today is our day."

Gary was busy eating the popcorn he had, hearing the doors close and turning his head as he was looking all over for Pit," He left with Link."

Gary had crushed the empty popcorn bag by his lap," I'm surprised that you didn't decide to follow him."

"I would've," Snake got down from the stage, leaving Peach to go backstage to fix herself up," Should've, but thanks to this, I think I'm going to end up like Link for the next two weeks."

Gary saw Snake walk off, groaning after he was no longer inside, as he was alone again, leaning his head back to the seat. He got up after, throwing the popcorn bag right in front of him and leaving; he hated to be alone, especially if Pit was the only one that would always have open arms to him. Right after he left, Peach peaked right after, seeing if anyone was around, feeling hands grab a certain area by her neck," I told you he can sometimes ignore me." Just before Zelda was about to try something else, they were beeps going all around the room and eventually a door slamming open before it was back to the silence it was before.

* * *

Pit and Lucas looked at how Link was in front of Toon Link and Ness, constantly hearing him say 'Simon says' over and over, but sometimes he wouldn't. Lucas eventually got bored of seeing the two of them still going at it, poking Pit to tell him to go and look around the mall," How long do you think they will go at it?"

Lucas shrugged," I'm not sure, but I know one thing that's true; they've been rather competitive lately. And it's only getting worse..." Pit saw how uneasy Lucas began getting, trembling of the thoughts.

"Lucas..." Pit heard soft hiccups from the psychic snake, noticing how some people were beginning to look over to his direction. Pit hugged Lucas tightly then and there, making Lucas stop crying," If you just need a time to cry, this isn't the right place..."

Lucas was shocked that he felt a hug from someone, especially since he didn't really get it from anyone else, not even Toon Link or Ness did. Did that mean that someone else was drawing emotions for him? Lucas shoved Pit away from him, running far away from him, making Pit scared and follow right after him," Where are you going?"

Pit turned at who called him," Gary? How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter," said Gary," You've got a match to go to."

"I can't go!" said Pit," Lucas is feeling very bad. I've got to go find him before it's too late!"

Gary took a deep breath, hating moments when he didn't have enough time to think," You go back to the Hotel and I'll find Lucas for you. If we're not back by the end of the match, come back here."

With that, Pit left, knowing that Gary would keep his word. Back to where Gary was at, he turned as he no longer saw Pit in sight, looking at two boys that he didn't expect to find," Where's Lucas?" asked Ness.

"I don't know. Pit left me to look for him," Gary saw a small glimpse of Link before he was close to being blown away by the two boys.

"You lost him?!"

* * *

By the end of the match, Pit came out exhausted, having a green R.O.B. walk pass him as if he wasn't tired at all. The only spectator around looked down at a Pit that collapsed to the floor," Not bad for your first 99 stocked match."

Pit barely managed to see who had helped him out after he spoke," Falco, what time is it?"

"It's pretty late," said Falco," Snake told me that if you were to come out late to tell you to go to his room. I'll help you out."

The angel had laid his head on the falcon's shoulder, wondering what had happened in the day of the mall with the psychic snake and the pokemon trainer. Just before the falcon got to the mercenary's room, the angel had stopped a door before, barely being up and knocking on the door," Ness..."

Ness opened the door after, seeing how Pit was leaning against the wall," What happened? Why weren't you there after the match?"

"Because it just ended right now," said Falco," You remember your first 99 stocked match?"

Ness's eyes went wide," Okay, it all makes sense. Lucas is fine. But..." Ness looked down as he was trying to speak," The only problem was that Gary was the only one that had calmed him down instead of me OR Toon Link... But that shouldn't matter. At least Lucas feels a lot better as of now." Ness looked up at Pit once more," Don't worry about Gary. He already checked Snake's room many times and was convinced you were elsewhere after the mall. I'll explain everything later, you need to get rest."

Pit smiled at him," Thanks for telling me, Ness." Falco went up to him to help out Pit before he dropped him off to Snake's room, waving good-bye to Pit and walking back to his room," Falco, you like Fox, don't you?" Falco stopped in dead tracks, not bothering to turn back.

"... My problem isn't getting with Fox," said Falco," It's how Fox would feel just because he would leave Wolf a more lonely man than he is now. I care too much about his feelings, I let mine go astray." Falco turned around to face Pit," I bet you've felt the same way about Snake yourself."

Pit nodded at him in agreement, seeing Falco leave out of his sight. Pit opened the door to Snake's room, seeing only a desk lamp turned on, making Pit look at him in curiosity. Snake turned around as he heard the door open, getting up from his seat and walking up to Pit," How was your match against R.O.B.?" Snake saw how much Pit seemed to have disliked the match," Never mind. It looks like you worked at a factory 24 hours straight." Before Pit could speak, he felt muscular arms bring him up from the ground, feeling a soft kiss on the cheek," Just rest."

"But I thought today you wanted to-"

"Well, neither of us expected the day to come out so busy," said Snake, carrying him to his bed.

"What were you doing?" asked Pit, as he was gently laid on the bed, looking up at Snake.

"... I'll tell you tomorrow. You just sleep already."

Pit was about to protest, but he could help but some rest as of now, closing his eyes slowly as he drifted into sleep. Snake had sat next to Pit as he slept, his thoughts were only focused on the lovely angel. He knew he wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon.

* * *

Hopefully my sister doesn't lose my flashdrive yet again. Count on this story to end.


	20. Side Chapter: Music, the bastard, and I

Okay, I made another side chapter. It's not going to have Pit, but it will have Ike.

There is going to be a reference about a song I heard on YouTube that someone by the name of Paul Dateh. The link to his song is in my account here so you can hear the song.

Enjoy!

By the way, in the previous chapter, I don't if you've noticed, but it seems like cities all around the world are having marathons. Even DisneyWorld has a marathon! So why shouldn't Smashville? (Yes, I've runned a marathon before. That's why I know.)

* * *

My name is Link. But thanks to that ungrateful bastard that came before me, I'm known to everyone else as Toon Link.

I was glad that this is my first year in the Super Smash Bros. Tournaments, especially since I was so glad that I was really needed here. Then I found out that Master Hands is a cheap asswipe that only got me because my skills as a musician were needed for the music. Thanks to Crazy Hand, both I and the ungrateful bastard had to work more than twice the amount the bastard did last year.

Sorry about that. Thank the bastard's boyfriend that got me into saying bad words when I get angry. He can't complain about that!

Anyways, here I am in Smashville, which isn't located anywhere in my maps of Hyrule, in a tournament where I am brought down upon many factors (such as height, being the second Link, still a child, being the second Link, appearance, and did I mention I was the second Link?). I'm just as mature as the bastard- no! I'm more responsible than him. I'm the one who's mainly creating the music all around and not making out with some power house.

The one thing that probably makes me glad is that I'm not the only kid here! But even still, two of them seem more like husband and wife and another I'm not so sure if he is a kid (he does act an awful lot like one). Then one I saw took my breath away when I saw him.

That boy was called Lucas. If his appearance doesn't remind me, it's his personality that reminds me a lot of my sister I left back in the island we grew up together. Every time I hang out with him is a blast. He makes feel like the kid I'm supposed to be rather than the responsible hero that has to do almost EVERYTHING the bastard can't do. And I blame him also for actually making me go gay for Lucas. It's not easy to avoid a gay couple that practically makes-out wherever you go.

Another thing that annoys me so much is that friend of Lucas, Ness. It's like he's super jealous of me because Lucas tries so hard to only hang out with me that he feels completely ignored. Out of honesty, I tried being friends with him too, but he just pushed me away and gives me cold stares every time he sees me. Okay, he's supposed to be like his best buddy because I heard from the bastard that Ness tried so hard to try and convince the Committee to accept Lucas as one of the fighters for this year's tournament.

I want to kill that bastard for various reasons. One of them is because he tries his hardest to know me so better so then he can "find a way" to make me become just like him. _Excuse me?_ I am not his mini-me. There is no way I am going to be just like him just because he said so. I don't know how many of you guys can picture me as the buff and handsome hero that goes out to save the damsel in distress from the evil bad guy and practically waves the Master Sword in hand saying "I'm the Hero of Time. So you all must worship my acts of heroism!" I only got the Master Sword because I had to be involved with a huge ordeal that started first with my sister being kidnaped. I don't want to fall in love with a girl that is probably going to end lesbian with my sister in about ten years. And Ganondorf is just too ugly to deal with.

Don't get me started on how each day is here in the tournaments.

* * *

"Top of the morning, Link," I turned my gaze at the person who called me, and it was no other than the princess Zelda.

May the Goddesses bless her soul, even if she is lesbian. She's one of the few people here who actually call me by my name instead of adding the title of 'Toon'," Well good morning Zelda."

"What kind of services will you be doing today?" she asked. It's not hard to not notice the many papers I carrying around.

"Music... Again," I said, sighing right after.

"Must be tiring to always be creating music," said Zelda," How much have you made so far?"

I looked up, trying to remember all the music I had done since day two of the tournament," Over 50."

She gasped, kneeling down and putting her arms on top of my shoulders and making me stop walking towards the music room," And they want you to do more?! What about the other Link?"

"He WAS supposed to be doing it right now," I said, then bowing my head down," But he's the only one here that can do pretty much anything. I mainly know how to compose music."

Zelda stood up slowly, taking only one hand off my shoulder," How about I ask him to teach you how to rehearse over a play?"

I looked up and nodded my head horizontally," I rather deal with musicians than with actors."

She giggled a bit, taking off her other hand," That's alright. Hey, when will you have a piece of music that has a harp in it?"

"Soon," I told her," One way or another, I'll make sure you at LEAST play in one more song. Make it a promise."

Zelda nodded her head at me," Well, good luck with whatever you'll bringing us. I must go and find Peach. Lately, she hasn't been coming to the rehearsals of the play and it's beginning to get my worried."

"I gotcha," I told her, seeing her wave at me and then leave me alone.

* * *

I sometimes wish she wasn't lesbian, just so I can get with her and rub it all over that bastard that Zelda cares about me more than him. But now I've got to do it another way, which is why I always accept any music from the Committee when it comes to another stage. Once I made my way to the music room, I saw the musicians that were needed for this day, walking up to the podium and setting my music on the stand. Just as I got everything set up, I heard footsteps coming to the music room, turning my head to see someone appear," Well good morning Snake!"

He raised his eyebrow as he walked closer to me," What are you so happy about?"

"That I can hear your footsteps," I said, grinning as he stopped about 10 feet away from me," Even a sneak like you can't possibly try to sneak on me."

He chuckled," Why did you call me here today?"

I turned my pages dramatically before I spoke to him," Because I'm making music for the stage that takes place in Shadow Moses Island."

"Oh really?" he asked," Let me guess, you want to see if it sounds fine."

I turned my head at him and nodded," Committee Rule Number 87: Can't have music played in stages UNLESS approved by at least another member. And Rule Number 88: If the stage is specifically made where one of the members comes from, it must be approved by the person that originally knows the stage the most... I was forced to memorize it."

I brought up my baton, seeing the few musicians around getting up their instruments, and starting the song. The music is strong, having the perfect mix of drums, trumpets, and strings. Around twenty seconds into the song, I cued Saki with the viola solo I put in the music, hearing the music be heard above the rest of them, closing my eyes as I kept the solo going. One the solo ended, I opened my eyes and continue conducting the music, and slowly bringing my baton down and causing the volume of the music to fade away into silence. My baton is just that awesome," That's it?"

"Yup!" I said as I put down my baton," You like it?"

"Not bad," said Snake," Reminds me of a certain angel I've got to go see perform right now. I approve of it."

"YES!!" I said out loud, and I heard sighs of relief coming from the musicians, especially Saki.

"Can I just leave already?" asked Snake.

"Yes-yes," I told him," Make sure you tell Zelda I'll be there in a while."

"I've got one more thing to say," I turned my head again to Snake," Thanks for helping me out in the beginning. For a kid, you sure seem to understand more than most children do."

I smiled at him," Don't mention it."

"Link!" Is that who I think it is that's calling me?

"Lucas!" I jumped off the podium and ran up to Lucas, hugging him tightly," You don't know how badly I've been waiting to see you today."

Lucas, I feel like singing out of the top of my lungs the prettiest song you've ever heard in your life just for every time I hear your voice," How come you tell me that everyday?"

"Because it's true," I let go of the hug," What are we going to do today?"

"Listen to the music performance set up the Committee in the park."

There's no refusing this awesome blonde," Okay!" I grabbed his hand and ran out the door, making our way to the park that was close to the hotel, noticing a crowd around the park and a huge stage being set up right in the middle. And we came out just time, listening to only a violin and a DJ. It was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog on the DJ set and Ike playing the violin.

He was just like Pit, he had a secret talent that he discovered in the second day of the tournament and was actually playing in the mini concert the Committee held out that night. I was there to see EVERYTHING. I saw how quickly Ike learned the violin right in front of the bastard and admire Ike for such skill. I was there to also admire Pit's singing voice. I was the one that invented the main theme song for this tournament and notice the jealousy in the bastard. I was there to see Snake secretly put a laurel tree for Pit after the performance and not tell anyone. I saw that bastard kiss the talented violinist in the cheek and see how the two of them were truly meant for each other. Ike and Pit were both beings that I wanted to be with, but I knew Snake wanted Pit and Ike wanted Link. It might've torn my heart that day, but once I saw the image of the cute and adorable blonde that stood next to me, I knew who I wanted. We don't need the news coming over to the island because that bastard would find Ike and I together making out and fake a scene to accuse Ike of child molestation. I sometimes forget that I'm still a KID that needs to still enjoy my CHILDHOOD," Let's see what's going on."

I turned to face Lucas, smiling as we saw the crowd already beginning to dance to the beat that was produced from Shadow. That's why I don't want to be with Lucas: we're still young. When we grow up, that's when I'll ask him. By that time, I just don't hope it's too late. We came across Sonic who was break dancing to music in the center and Falco who came once he finished, both of us dancing in the circle around them. We heard the crowd cheering both of them on, both stepping in the center of the crowd and have a break dancing battle. Seeing the dancers, the warmth from the crowd and Lucas, and hearing the music being played passionately from the violin was one of the greatest moment of bliss of my life. (I'm still a kid, so don't get the wrong idea that I'm getting turned on.) Once the music ended, Ike took a bow and Sonic became victorious in the break dancing battle, Falco and Sonic both shaking hands in it being a good match nonetheless. Right before the next performer came out, I saw Ike looking at me and showing his hand to head on backstage. I grabbed Lucas' hand and walked him back the stage, seeing Ike and carrying a violin case next to him.

"That was a great performance Ike!" said Lucas.

"I'd say," said Ike," I'm surprised that I didn't break the violin like the many times I practiced this song."

"That's a good thing," I told him," You can now control your strength enough to carry the most delicate things in your hands. I told you playing an instrument can change you in ways you wouldn't imagine."

"Anyways," said Ike," I'm going to ask you a favor."

"Well, what is it?"

"I need to spend more time alone with Link tonight," said Ike," If you do me that favor, I'll ask Link to take a day off in making music."

"No can do," I said, getting Ike shocked," You know how hard it is for someone to be doing two things in one day. Besides, I don't the musicians for the music would want to stay up late-"

"It's not a matter of when it will happen, even with the schedule he has now," said Ike as he interrupted me," It's a matter of giving Link a break."

"If you give him a break from the training, he's going to keep on training me much later the following night," I told him," Besides, I don't really go to sleep until midnight thanks to him. What am I going to do with three hours? I haven't been given any other music to compose or let alone try to look over yet."

"I could try hanging out with you later on," I heard Lucas. Now there's an offer I can't refuse.

"Yeah right!" Oh no, not him," Toon, where have you been?!" Ike turned to face the bastard, as well as the two of us," Do you know what you have just done?" I looked at him annoyingly," Zelda has been looking for you all day!" I can't believe I forgot about her..." I suggest you go see her right now. She's waiting for you in the lobby. As for you Lucas, Ness is waiting for you in his room. He told me to tell you."

Lucas isn't stupid. He knows that I don't really like Ness. But unlike Ness, I can hide my feelings very well. But Ness isn't stupid either. He knows I can't really have Lucas, as much as I like him, because I know Ness is the one meant for Lucas, as much as I hate to admit it. I turn to face him and nod at him, only using my eyes to say 'It's okay.' I saw Lucas nod back at me and run out the backstage. I just look at the bastard angrily," Ike, why don't explain to Link why I won't let you have hardcore man sex later with him tonight." And then I ran for my life.

* * *

Zelda was sitting down on one of the chairs in the lobby by the time I got there," There you are," said Zelda," Snake told me that you were going to be there after the music rehearsal. Why weren't you there?"

I scratched the back of my head," I forgot, and I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," said Zelda," I bet you were with Lucas, weren't you?" I nodded at her, having a slight blush across my face," I guess Links are always gay."

"And so are Zeldas," I told her.

And the two of us laughed the afternoon away. She is one of the best female friends I have here. She's the only girl that understands me.

* * *

Night came, and I stood in front of the bastard with my sword out. It was time for our daily practice. And we're not like the rest of the fighters here: we don't practice in the training room. We get a real cut, oh well, deal with it. He took his sword out as well, both of us using the Master Sword and charging at each other. I sometimes can't understand why Link makes me train at night, but sometimes I can't understand why I even bother to attend. Perhaps it isn't about me trying to be better than him or trying to get a certain crowd to like us. He's pretty much got the other side of me that I want. I can envy him and be angry at him as much as I want, but I pin him down to the ground, I know he's the one that has envy of me. Sure, he may ruin moments for me, but I know he cares about me. I would know, he just gave up having the best sex he's had for a while just to train with me. He's like a big brother and I'm his little brother. And all I have to say about this is that damn that bastard.

* * *

This would've been posted sooner if I wasn't working on a SSBB video. That's also in my account here, so you guys and girls are free to check that out.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	21. Chapter 17

OMG, what am I doing uploading a chapter in the middle of 6:51 AM? It don't matter. I still got this chapter going.

For those of you that wonder, I actually have some of this story planned out from the very beginning, but there some chapters I'm still shaky about. So I don't like to think that someone here is just thinking that whatever comes to mind is what I type on every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

The day finally came and Pit never felt at home as almost everyone was awake around his time. What surprised him the most is that Gary was actually the one that decided to wake him up," You ready?"

* * *

Many of the fighters were stretching and drinking water and preparing for what was in store for them on the streets of Smashville, a few being Sonic, Olimar, Snake, and surprisingly Bowser. Peach, Gary, and Pit were elsewhere, Gary carrying many signs with him as the three of them were walking," Why do **I** have to carry all the signs?!"

"You were too lazy to help Pit and I out yesterday make all the designs," said Peach.

"I WAS going to help out, but I was scheduled for a 15 Minute Multi-Man Brawl match," said Gary," Then again, I'm not really that good of an artist."

"Then what kind of artistic thing CAN you do?" asked Peach.

Gary looked up as they walked, soon Pit and Peach stopping where Zelda and Toon Link were by," Now that I think about it, I don't I really have any artistic talent."

Zelda had heard what Gary had said and gasped, turning to face him," Link, I think you might want to teach Gary how to play an instrument."

"Excuse me?" asked Gary," Does it look like I want to learn an instrument?"

"You don't understand," said Peach," This year, compared to last's, have the highest number in not only talented fighters, but also have some sort of artistic talent." Pit and Gary looked at Peach to see if she was joking around, but not only did she have a serious face, but also did Zelda and Toon Link," It's the reason why some of the former fighters didn't come back from the previous year. And I have a very bad feeling if you don't find a talent quick enough, you may not return for next year…"

"Are you serious?!" said Gary," I've GOT to get back next year, even if I have to magically get my voice to go just as high as Pit's."

Toon Link grabbed Gary's collar, dragging him to his level and taking a good look at his face, making Gary's eyes look at him confusingly and be speechless. After a while, Toon Link let go of Gary," He can be a percussionist in the new song I'm making."

"What the hell is a percussionist?" asked Gary.

"It's someone that uses instruments that anyone can use," said Pit," Like the triangle."

Toon Link smiled that Pit actually knew what it was, but Gary looked at him with wide eyes," Dude, I'm horrible at getting a beat! Why do you think Peach never really wants me to join Pit when she feels like dancing?"

Toon Link grinned evilly, making Gary get a little nervous," I will make _sure_ you'll learn an instrument in no time."

Gary was left speechless, backing up a bit, eventually bumping into the hedgehog that wasn't participating in the event. Gary jumped a bit, just being in the middle of Toon Link and Shadow. He simply raised his eyebrow," What's gotten into him?"

"He's just a bit out of it, that's all," said Zelda," Come now, I believe the marathon is going to start soon. Get ready to cheer them on."

Gary sighed in relief, backing away from Toon Link to be right next to Pit, noticing how Pit seemed to be starring straight into the other side of the street," Pit?"

The angel saw someone that drew his attention, as if almost looking at the reflection of a mirror. That same person saw the angel back and stood the same way as he caught his sight.

* * *

Those who were most determined to finish first were in the front of line, most of them being fighters. Bowser stood by Mario and Sonic, hearing some snickers from Sonic. Bowser tried his hardest not to waste all his energy on controlling his anger. Marth had lightly tapped his shoulder just to draw his attention, helping out Bowser just a bit," So pretty boy still wants to be friends with one of the most feared Koopa known to man?"

"It's better than having none."

Bowser remained silent, looking at how Master Hand appeared by the side of the starting line in his human form, speaking in a microphone," If I hear that any of you had used non-physical abilities to win this, you're not getting the prize, let alone a metal." Much to everyone's surprise, Crazy Hand wasn't by his side, Link getting slightly worried as he stood by starting line," On your mark…" By Master Hand's best hand, he held out a Ray Gun and it made everyone stare at the road ahead of them. He held it up in the air and shot it and the first official Smashville Marathon had begun.

In the lead after the first mile was Sonic, but Mario was close enough behind him, following Captain Falcon and Samus, Fox and Marth, Snake and Link without their heavy gear, and Bowser (AN: OMG, that's one FAST Koopa) and Olimar and his Pikmin last of the leading crowd. Captain Falcon could've been where Mario was, but since Samus was right beside him, he would rather finish it with someone he cared a lot more than his pride. That was as far as Master Hand could see of the fighters, seeing the masses of people just passing through the starting line right after them. He looked aside and began to think if he should've let certain fighters participate in serving out water and such, but more, he knew why his sister wasn't by his side. He was surprised to feel the presence of someone in the marathon path that would hardly want to be seen in public. Master Hand was obliged to go find where the presence resided.

* * *

"Pit!" Pit came back to reality and stared at Gary," What happened to you? You just seemed to blank out."

Pit gasped, turning back to see the same person but saw no one there, making him blink," I thought I saw someone that looked like me."

"I didn't see anyone like that," said Gary, looking back the many people standing there and waiting for the runners to pass by," And I sure don't see anyone that looks like you now."

Right before he turned to see Gary, he could've sworn to see long white hair go by, but he simply ignored it for the moment," Well, I guess it's just my imagination." Pit saw how Shadow was standing by Gary," Hey, weren't you going to do the marathon?"

"I would do it," said Shadow as he stared at the street with his arms crossed," But Master Hand told me I wasn't allowed to use the shoes I wear because it's a little mini jetpack that I don't physical effort into." Shadow looked over at Pit, cocking his head a bit upward," Why aren't you two in it?"

"I signed up too late," said Gary," I don't want to pay an extra 50 coins just to register."

"Master Hand thought that I would use my wings for my advantage to try and move faster," said Pit," Besides, my mercenary needs a cheerleader."

Gary looked over at him, looking a bit annoyed," I'm surprised he didn't make you wear the suit, especially in this weather."

Shadow was speechless for a while,"… Lovely."

"Get your signs!" said Peach, setting her umbrella away," I see them coming."

The six that were waiting for that moment had gotten signs that were by Peach's side, raising them up, except for Shadow. At the instant he saw Sonic; he began to run with him, making Pit and Gary wonder why he left. Soon after Peach was cheering on for Mario that passed by shortly, Gary and Pit cheering on as the only straight couple of the tournament passed by, Captain Falcon giving Pit a small salute before passing him. Fox ran by Toon Link, soon seeing the child flip him off as he passed by, not wanting to risk being seeing by a lot of people flip 'an innocent child'. Peach and Pit were the only ones to cheer on Marth, but Gary was shocked that Marth didn't even bother to look at Pit. Toon Link picked up another sign that had 'Finish or we're doing it tonight'. Link simply giggled, passing by him and just petting his head. Zelda smiled at when the older Link passed by, getting a smile back from him. Snake had taken advantage and began to ruffle with Pit's hair, which ended quick as Snake saw in the corner of his eye a sign that said 'Finish FIRST!' Right after Snake and Link passed by, Peach was squealing as she saw the Pikmin run right with Olimar; Gary and Pit cheered on Bowser. Peach calmed down as she no longer saw anyone else run, turning to Zelda and the rest.

"Let's go eat," said Peach," I'm starving!"

"What about cheering them?" asked Pit.

"By the time we finish eating, they'll probably be close to the finish line," said Zelda," Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"This is almost TOO easy," said Sonic, passing by the 11th mile already and Mario was still not too far behind. No one has really slowed down from the beginning, except for Snake and Link when Link was almost pulled out by Ike from the run, but not by much. Wario and Waluigi had contained their laughter as they set something far in a section of the street, ready to see when it would set off. By the time Marth and Fox had arrived to the 11th mile mark, a huge explosion was set off, soon the smell of garlic surrounding the whole 12th mile, making everyone that ran through there cough in disgust. Wario and Waluigi laughed away as their plan of mischief worked, but it only slowed down a couple of people. Ike wasn't too far away from the explosion and ran inside to try and find Link. By the time Sonic had gotten out, Mario, Captain Falcon, and Samus were much closer to him, but he was still in the lead. Marth and Fox had slowed down much more than others, which allowed Bowser to pass by them in ease. Olimar had slowed down as well, witnessing how Ike had a fan and began to blow wind at Link's face to get rid of the smell. Snake had continued on without Link, wanting to blow up Wario's room the following day.

* * *

Peach was very tempted to go shopping around the stores of Smashville with her beloved and Pit, but he respected Gary's decision and just went to go eat at a random restaurant. Pit saw the same person again, and this time, he was determined to find out who it was. He ran away from Gary's grip and Gary immediately followed him," Pit, where are you going?!"

* * *

Sonic was still confident to finish it first, still being ahead of everyone else, being in the middle of mile 19. A few slowed down from the distance, but the one that still remained strong was Bowser, slowly catching up to Captain Falcon and Samus. Snake passed by Fox as Marth had left him behind around mile 15, shockingly seeing Fox walk. Olimar was by Link's side," Olimar, where's your red Pikmin?" Just before Olimar was about to answer back, he saw Captain Falcon and a couple of other of the lead runners walking slowly, shocked to see him carry Samus," What happeneeeeEEEEE**EEE**—" Link slipped and a banana peel landed on his head, Olimar stopping and helping Link trying to get up.

"Samus strained her thigh as she fell from the banana peels all around," said Captain Falcon.

"This is why you should never leave two primates to hand out bananas in a marathon," said Samus. The only one Link didn't see around was Sonic, Mario, Bowser, and Snake.

* * *

Master Hand was right when he said that Pit's wings helped him go faster. As Pit was trying to follow this person, his speed was too fast and he turned on many curves that he lost him, stopping as he tried to decide where Pit went. Zelda, Peach, and Toon Link had caught up to him in seconds, making Peach get worried," Oh, I wonder what made Pit go run off like that…"

"Split up!" said Gary, not wanting giving up anytime soon. Zelda and Peach looked at each other, noticing his tone of voice being as serious when he was in battle. They took no time to waste and the four of them split up in four different directions of the road.

Pit slowly began to catch up to this person, barely able to move along the crowd of people and made his last stop at a long dark alley way. The person saw he was in a dead end, being afraid to look back. Just as Pit was about to speak, he saw something blue shine from the very end of the alley, taking a better look to see someone he didn't really know and a person everyone knew of the Tournaments.

* * *

Sonic could feel the spirit of victory as it was, grinning as he saw the one mile sign left, knowing that nothing will stop him this time. The Ice Climbers only thought of freezing the street to cool down any of the runners to give them an extra boost for the finish line.

* * *

Pit was shocked to see that Master Hand had been in the back of the alley way with someone else he didn't know. The person that stood in front of Pit was shaking, soon running out the alley way and looking at Pit for one last time. Pit was paralyzed yet again by looking at him, seeing how worried he truly was, not realizing Master Hand walking up to him," Pit…" Pit snapped out of it and looked at how messy Master Hand's hair was," You promise you won't tell anyone about this…" Pit knew how bad one Hand was, slowly backing away to the wall of the alley, gulping as Master Hand was dangerously close to him, punching the wall that Pit leaned against," Otherwise, you suffer **severe** consequences."

"Why not show him what we might do to him?" said the person that was with Master Hand, walking up to the two of them. Pit immediately sensed an evil aura from him, the power only growing stronger than he imagined. He felt the hand creep closer to him, trying to get away from it as it was only inches away.

"Leave him alone," said Master Hand, leading Pit away from him," He's a good boy."

As much as Pit wanted to protest him about that, the unknown man simply sighed and looked down. Just before Master Hand was about to face him, the unknown man grabbed his face and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. Pit looked at was before him, realizing what the two of them were doing before. At the end of the kiss, he saw the unknown man open up a portal, Pit sensing the same evil aura that he had, keeping his guard up. Both him and Master Hand entered the portal, and then he stood alone in the alley way. Once he stepped outside, he was pushed to the wall again and felt just as scared as when he was in front of the unknown man," Don't you ever do that again!" Pit opened one of his eyes to see that it was no one other than Gary, taking a deep breath," Don't tell me you found that guy again."

"Do you think I like to lie?" asked Pit, feeling Gary's forehead touch his and have eye contact with him.

"… It doesn't matter. I think the lead runners are about to finish soon," Gary looked sadly at Pit," I don't think you want to miss out on seeing Snake pass the finish line."

Pit let Gary hold his hand, leading him to take the Smash Tram that led them across the city. Pit couldn't help but look at how Gary was sad, almost as if he was about to cry. Before Pit was finally about to speak to him, Peach, Zelda, and Toon Link made their way to the tram," So Gary found you, huh?" asked Peach, smiling upon Pit.

Pit nodded, looked at Gary and saw a smile across his face," Only I know the ways that Pit takes."

Pit was a bit shocked, seeing how quickly Gary was smiling, but it didn't seem to him like a normal smile. Zelda, Peach, and Toon Link talked away with Gary all the way towards the finish line of the marathon, and Pit tried his best to at least smile for Snake.

* * *

Bowser was as dog tired as anyone would be close to finishing the marathon, all the other lead runners slipping and falling on the ice Popo and Nana set up, him using every last bit of energy have had to make fire come out of his mouth and melt a path just for him. And people were actually cheering him on as he was so close to the finish line. Pit and his friends had made it just in time to see Bowser was actually the lead runner, the five of them cheering him on like no tomorrow. Just before he made it to the finish line, a red Pikmin jumped out of his hair and was the one that got there first, making a victory stance. The crowd stood silent as they saw Bowser look at the Pikmin with much anger, but collapsed out of exhaustion.

Third place was Mario who followed his enemy's strategy and made a path for himself. Fourth place was Fox who pulled himself through past an annoyed Marth, Snake and Sonic that were still stuck in the ice and ran through the path Bowser had created. And at last, Sonic had ended up on Fifth place. Pit had stood there, waiting for Snake to pass by and Toon Link only by his side. Gary, Peach, and Zelda went by to go help out the three lead runners, but Pit knew that Toon Link would've gone himself. At the distance, he finally saw the figure of Snake running to the finish line. Snake was looking around for the brunette with beautiful wings, catching him right on sight and went slightly faster. Once he passed, Pit grabbed Toon Link's hand and dragged him past the finish line, running as fast he could to reach Snake, waiting for him to collapse right in his arms, but he seemed perfectly fine. Toon Link began to speak as he found both of them being speechless," How are you feeling?"

Snake cracked his neck a couple of times and then looked down to Toon Link," I feel in the mood for a smoke."

The mercenary felt a tight hug from the angel, hugging him right back, just like how he waited for days," Well, you're not getting any today, especially since you just finished a marathon."

Snake just chuckled; putting his arm across Pit's back, walking forward to receive a medal," I asked for a cigarette." Pit blushed at the comment, Toon Link giggling from what Snake said, turning around to see that the much older Link had finished. Toon Link walked away from them, leaving both Pit and Snake to be alone," So Bowser got first, eh?" asked Snake as he leaned a bit more towards Pit.

"Not really," said Pit, "Let's just say that size matters."

* * *

Marth had gotten to finish line, getting on his knees after he received his medal, his eyes trying to emit water that was very limited in his body. People helped him up, but after he pushed them away, letting the sadness overcome his heart. Just as he tried to get himself on a shuttle that led him back to the hotel, he came across Pit's eyes, becoming paralyzed and standing there foolishly. Snake had looked at Marth, holding onto Pit's hand as Marth was just there. With just a look, he knew that Pit had seen the one person he couldn't remember at all. Snake drew Pit's face away from Marth's, Marth noticing that Pit wasn't like the person he wanted to hold so dearly, walking away from them and taking a seat far away from the two of them," Pit…"

The mercenary saw the familiar face the angel had such a long time ago, noticing how they quickly grew in sadness. Instead of kissing his hand, he kissed him softly on the lips, laying his head on the angel's shoulder. The angel looked at the mercenary that was on his shoulder and kissed his forehead. He counted on his head, counting up to 60 and he soon heard snoring coming from the mercenary, smiling, _'It works every time.' _The angel soon saw the singer walk inside, wondering why she came in the first place. The pokemon trainer took a while to drag the koopa king inside the shuttle, blinking as he found everyone asleep inside with drawings on their faces with a black marker.

* * *

It was fun writting this chapter, but I have got to go and head to school. Maybe I'll have a chapter done my tomorrrow. Who knows. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	22. Chapter 18

For one entire week I didn't get a chance to finish up this chapter. I've got to work on the double to make sure the next two chapters turn out to be good. Enjoy!

* * *

Pit ran out of his room, being frightened of what might've happened, and flying up the stories of the building to see where the explosion that woke him up. What he found was a Wario that was running around frantically trying to get to stop the fire from burning his moustache. Just before Pit was about to act, Pit saw Squirtle come out of nowhere," Squirtle, water!!"

Wario finally calmed down as the water got out the fire not only on his moustache, but the entire room. Pit saw Gary appear far in the distance and walk closer to Pit. He entered inside of Wario's room to check if everything was all right. Wario laughed nervously," Oops."

Gary was confused after, seeing that even after burning up, his moustache was still there, only burned," Are you saying you caused this?"

Wario scratched the back of his head," It was an accident. I accidentally farted on hair spray." Gary's jaw dropped, both him and his Squirtle having the face palm right after. Pit entered inside and immediately saw him leave the room and Squirtle following him. Pit wondered why Gary didn't talk to him, remembering the day before he ran away from Gary. Pit stepped outside of Wario's room and saw no trace of Gary around, feeling like a puppy that was just abandoned by its master," What happened to him?"

"… I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

Gary's mind was taking many turns, trying his best to keep Pit out of his mind. Before he forgot, he took put his pokeball and drew his Squirtle back inside. Gary hated to be like Pit's guardian and follow him everywhere. Even if Snake had no possible way to be with him at the time Pit ran away. The worse part about he DIDN'T have to do it; it was all out of his will. He couldn't be in love… Could he-" Ow!"

"Whoa, careful where you're walking," said a person that Gary bumped into as he was drifted away into his mind. Gary took a good look at the person, seeing him wear a visitor tag on his… whatever he wore.

"Sorry," said Gary," May I ask who you are?"

The person looked down at Gary, smiling," My name is Raiden. I've been sent by the United States to search for Snake. Do you know where he might be?"

* * *

"So this is where it all comes down to?" asked Snake as he looked at both Lyn and Ike," A baseball card?"

Snake stood annoyed as he heard Lyn and Ike yelling at each other about a baseball card," Cut!" said Link, waving his arms around to get the attention of Lyn and Ike," You guys are fine, but Snake, don't look so annoyed. You're supposed to be tired of hearing them complain to each other.

Snake looked at Link and got more annoyed," Link, I am tired of rehearsing this scene. I'm surprised you have the energy to be the director today."

"And I'm surprised you too have the energy to act," said Link," Can you at least try harder?" Snake wasn't going to enjoy the beginning of his day too well. Ike and Lyn sighed, feeling the same way that Snake was," Ready everyone? Begin!"

* * *

Gary began to lead Raiden to the auditorium, seeing Pit enter inside of the many doors that were around. He then remembered that Snake had visitors before about his preference. The last thing he wanted to see was Pit become just as sad as the day before; it nearly tore his heart to see him that way. Gary turned around to see Raiden and stopped inches away from the auditorium," Sorry, but no visitors are allowed unless it is allowed to the general public."

Raiden raised his hand a bit before he spoke," But Master Ha-"

"Just believe me and stay out here before I get in trouble," said Gary. Gary ran inside without hearing any more words from Raiden and sat right next to Pit.

"Gary!" whispered Pit and saw Link turn his head annoyed. Pit put his hands on his mouth, silently telling Link he was sorry.

Once Link turned back, Gary whispered back to Pit," Pit, I need your help."

"Is it okay if I can ask you something else first?" asked Pit, still whispering.

"We've got no time," said Gary," This is serious. There's a guy out there that wants to speak to Snake from the US."

Pit gasped loudly, seeing Link turn around again. Gary looked at Link and made it seem that he zipped up Pit's mouth, locked it, and threw away the key. Link turned back to the stage again and Gary pretended he had the key and unlocked Pit's mouth," What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to distract him," whispered Gary," I'm going to lead him all around Smashville and when Snake finally finishes, you tell him about the guy outside and what I'm trying to do. If he asks, his name is Raiden."

Pit nodded at him, seeing Gary step outside. Gary came across Raiden who was waiting patiently," Where's Snake?"

"I thought he was inside, but he's not," said Gary," One of his friends said he went to the restaurant district in Smashville."

"Alright," said Raiden," Then let's go find him." Gary hadn't really spoken afterwards, so Raiden spoke again," Why do you think that Snake came all the way here?" asked Raiden," Snake isn't really the one that goes out to eat."

"It's probably not him, it's the friends he hangs out with," said Gary.

"Just where do you think you're going?!" Gary stopped dead in tracks as he heard a childish voice call him out. Just as he thought, Toon Link was right behind him, crossing his arms angrily.

"Um…" Gary was in shaking feet, only using his lips and hands to show Raiden he had to go. Just at the turn of the corner, he grabbed Toon Link," Okay, this guy was just like that last guy we saw that knew Snake. We have to distract him until Snake comes out of 'Enchanted' practice."

"It doesn't matter!" said Toon Link, whispering to his ear," We can tell him he was waiting for us in the music room. You've got to already start learning an instrument!"

Gary cursed at himself as he walked back to Raiden, having a fake smile across his face," My little friend said that Snake is going to meet us in the music room soon, so if you'd like, you can follow the both us in."

Gary just saw Raiden smile and nod at him. Gary quickly turned away from him, feeling his cheeks burning up a bit, not telling if it was out of fake embarrassment or real infatuation. Toon Link looked up at Gary and snickered, making Gary want to choke the daylights out of the younger Link or drown him in a rather large pool of water his Squirtle can do. Once the three were inside, Gary saw Ike, Ganondorf, Saki, and someone in a black robe inside. Toon Link looked at the four of them, smiling and getting up on the podium. Gary sat next to Raiden, trying to keep his hands to himself," I see the three people I asked out for the day, but I didn't ask for this person in a black cloak."

"Well, you did say that if Gary wouldn't be able to play the harpsichord then to find someone in his replacement," said Saki," Besides, he plays the piano very well. It shouldn't be too hard to adopt to the harpsichord."

Toon Link pointed at him with his baton," If you may step aside, I want to test out something." The person in the black cloak walked away from the instrument, letting Gary walk up to it and take a seat, gulping at all the keys that were around.

"You know, my mom put me in a piano class once and that really didn't turn out very well…" said Gary, trying to remember the notes as he saw the keys.

"Play an A," said Toon Link. Gary looked at the harpsichord, looking at it and was beginning to panic, pressing a random key. It took him a while to finally find it," Okay, see the music in front of you?" Gary looked at it, immediately being in more panic as he saw that most of the notes were very fast," Cloak guy! Point at him which note is an A." Gary looked at the cloaked person walk up to him and point at a note around he beginning of the song, noticing how his hand was shaking. Gary took a glance at the face of the person, being paralyzed at how much sadness his eyes were expressing. Once he backed away, Toon Link walked up to him," You get it?" Gary began recalling the day before, noticing how Pit was expressing the same sadness that the cloaked person had, feeling his face slowly become a frown," Ike, get Gary out of the chair." Ike went up to Gary and lifted him up, letting the cloaked person take a seat by the harpsichord. Ike set Gary by Raiden, his face not lying yet again.

"What happened?" asked Raiden," Were you nervous?"

Gary didn't reply back to Raiden, only starring at the cloaked person, seeing him prepare for the song he was about to play. Toon Link began to conduct and he was the only person that was playing. Gary had to admit that person playing the melody was very skilled, looking at how he moved some of his body around as he was playing. Gary was mesmerized at the sound of the harpsichord was playing until Ike, Saki and Ganondorf started playing. The cloaked harpsichordist stopped playing and let the three of them continue, Gary and Raiden hearing the violin sound much louder than anything else that was played. Just before they ended their playing, Ganondorf ended the last note on the cello, everyone playing having one second of silence before the cloaked person began to play once again. Once the song had already repeated itself, Toon Link brought the music down with his baton, smiling and clapping," Wow, you really know how to play!"

The cloaked person just nodded, soon walking away from the music room, walking past Gary and whispered to him. Gary's eyes grew wide as he no longer saw the cloaked person around. He got up and was about to chase that person, but Lucario had gotten in the way, making Gary blink at the pokemon that stood in front of him," Lu… cario?"

As much as Gary would've wanted to have the pokemon in his collection, it was forbidden for him to try and capture and other pokemon that came to Smashville. Plus, he never seemed to find Lucario around except when there was a match he had to attend," You have a match today. It could be optional that Snake might attend the match."

"Might?" asked Gary, soon being pushed aside by Raiden and crashing to the wall.

"Does that mean that Snake will attend anyway?" asked Raiden.

"I don't see why not," said Lucario, soon seeing Raiden run pass him. Gary rubbed his cheek and looked at Raiden run faster than Sonic.

"That guy is weird," said Gary," But thanks for helping me distract him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucario," You're my opponent. If Crazy Hand found out you didn't attend, I fear that something terrible might happen…" Gary gulped, soon looking seriously at the speaking pokemon," Listen, whatever you do from here on out will affect whether or not you will attend this year. Be extremely careful of your actions." Gary grew a bit scared at what he heard from Lucario, getting himself to remain calm," Come now, before we're late."

* * *

"Good job Ivysaur!" said Gary, withdrawing his central balanced pokemon and drew out another," Go Charizard!"

Raiden had looked at the screen to see Gary and his pokemon, Lucario, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff all in one match in the so-called Pokemon Stadium. He began to wonder if Snake was really going to arrive at the platforms for an all out pokemon battle. He began to think while the fight went on, and came to a conclusion. Just before he was about to leave, he saw the giant lizard pokemon receive a Smash Ball and unleash the Triple Finish upon the other three that were caught by surprise. The only pokemon to survive was Lucario, running up to the large pokemon and try to attack him, but Gary withdrew him back and summoned Squirtle. Gary smiled, knowing that his Squirtle was very swift and followed commands very well. In the end, Lucario had become too powerful and threw the turtle pokemon off the screen and being victorious in battle. When he came out, Gary was holding the Squirtle in his hands and summoned it back to the pokeball," You might've lost the match, but it was good nonetheless."

Gary looked at Lucario and smiled at the pokemon, no longer deciding to capture the wise pokemon. He saw Pikachu run up to Lucario happily and Jigglypuff just walking back rather annoyed," See you later!" said Gary, being glad that his mood was changed with pokemon. It made him love his profession, a pokemon trainer, even more. It was all ruined as he heard a gun being ready to shoot, Gary getting on his guard and saw the gun wielder was Raiden," Raiden, what's-"

"Stop leading me around and acting a fool," said Raiden," Now tell me where Snake is."

Gary no longer was attracted to this blond he met; he didn't need to be nearly killed by another man from the military," Okay, I might've lied to you about where Snake is, but don't you think this is going too far?"

"I would say the same about you," said Raiden, seeing how angry he was," Besides, why do you want to hide where Snake is?"

"I don't know where he's at-" Raiden shot, missing Gary's face by an inch, but a very small part of the bullet made a cut on his face, realizing that the shot was silent and becoming more afraid.

"Where. Is. Snake?" said Raiden, aiming more towards Gary's forehead.

"Gary!" Just before Raiden was about to shoot again, Pit came around and took out his shield and bounced the bullet to the side of the wall. Raiden was shocked to see someone find him out, aiming his gun again and felt an arrow by his neck. Gary was a bit relieved, but he still kept his guard," No one hurts my friend."

Raiden was forced into a wall by Pit and to remove all the gadgets and weapons he had, still threatened by the arrow that Pit aimed at him. Gary had looked down at Raiden, being the investigator," Alright, why are you here?!"

"I told you already!" said Raiden," I was sent by the US to search for Snake."

"And what then do what?" asked Gary.

"That, is what we're going to settle," said Snake, appearing out of the vents. Gary gulped as he saw Pit wasn't dressed yet again and saw Snake put down Pit's bow," Alright, Raiden. What do you want?"

"To see if it's true what they say about you," said Raiden, taking a good look at Pit and walking up to him. Gary saw how close Raiden had gotten to Pit, making him boil in anger and pushed him aside.

"Are you mad?!" said Gary," You're willing to kiss Pit to see if Snake would interfere?!"

Gary saw how sad Raiden's eyes gotten to be, not noticing Snake pick him up," I'm not gay," said Snake," Now go run along and tell that to everyone that wants to know. If you don't, I could always use this against you."

Raiden looked at Snake and saw he took out a small camera, getting shocked immediately," Alright, I won't tell!"

* * *

Gary saw Raiden leave the area with Snake by his side, leaving him alone with Pit in his room. They had begun to watch another movie that Toon Link had decided to want to show Pit this time, thinking about all the things that happened," Gary, I think the popcorn is burning up." Gary fumbled out of his thoughts and ran to the small microwave that was already leaving the popcorn back all black. He took it out and surprised to see that inside it wasn't all that burned, opening it up and taking a seat next to Pit," Gary, are you alright?"

Gary sighed, looking up at the ceiling and then looking at Pit," I've had so much happen to me not only today, but throughout this whole tournament… From awesome days to nearly life-threatening. Not only that, but I think I came in counter to that one guy you saw randomly in Smashville."

"You saw him?!" asked Pit," Where is he?"

Gary looked down in disappointment," I don't know… But even though I didn't see his entire face, I knew it was him because he had a depressing aurora that emitted from his eyes that no one can help but to feel helpless or sad… We might see him again, because I think he's the only one I know that knows how to play that harpsichord very well." Gary looked and saw the smile that he missed from his friend. He knew then it wasn't love," Don't worry buddy, I'm sure we'll speak to him soon."

The angel slowly went up to the pokemon trainer and leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. Taking one good look at the angel, the pokemon trainer smiled back, feeling more than glad to know that he had a close friend that cared about him just as much as he cared back," Thanks for caring, Gary."

* * *

"Gary, what's wrong?!" asked Pit as he was woken up around midnight by Gary who was still in his pajamas.

"There were mother fucking Snakes on the mother fucking plane!!" yelled Gary, hugging Pit tightly," It's not fair!!"

Pit was surprised that he didn't go to Gary's room this time. He wondered if it was because of the movie he saw or because he still couldn't stand Snake.

* * *

If the next chapter isn't posted by next month, I just ask for patience. I say there's probably going to be about 6-8 more chapters until this story finally ends.


	23. Chapter 19

I wants to shoot myself for getting myself into messes all the time. Thanks to my brother and his friend that hog up the computer everyday, I barely am able to type up the story. I'm not planning to abandon it anytime soon either. Enjoy.

* * *

On this particular, on the day before the opening of the play on 'Enchanted', everyone from the fighters to invited guest, most of them were on stage, all of them performing as Peach took a deep breath and sang the last note of the song. Marth had been the only one off the stage and watching as everyone stood frozen and hearing the music going off to the audience. The only other person to witness them was Link was got up and began to clap," Okay, that's all for most of you!" Toon Link was on the orchestra level, talking to some citizen of Delfino Island about the music actually being played on stage. Most of the people closely associated with Ike, and a couple were laughing that Ike had actually played the violin. On that same day, people would finally believe Ike when he said that he fights for his friends," Next, we're doing the scenes that seem most shaky and that are actually scaring me…" Link took a deep breath," The shower scene." Zelda had looked at Link who was currently dressed in a bridal dress, trying her hardest to not show how shocked she was. Link knew that Zelda felt uneasy when Peach was near anyone else, especially since she was only going to be wearing a towel. Every time he had to rehearse the scene, he made sure Zelda wasn't around. She went backstage and came across Nana who was changing into the pajamas. Her role of the play was to play as the evil witch, looking at the dark clothing that stood in her station and slowly change. Link could scold her all he wanted, but it wouldn't change the state of mind Zelda was in.

Most of the people that were in the park scene had decided to stay, seeing people set up the stage for the following scene, Toon Link leaning on the wall behind to see what was about to be performed. Zelda wasn't the only one that was worried throughout the play. Pit was helping Snake get ready, noticing how Snake had to shave off his beard to get into the look of the character of Robert. If Pit wasn't performing as Giselle when Peach wasn't around, he was the backstage director," Link, we're ready!"

"Start getting into places!" yelled Link, only hearing footsteps of four individuals of the scene," Action!"

Snake walked out of the main bedroom and knocked on the door of the bathroom that was slightly open," Come in!" Just as he was about to speak, but he quickly turned away from the shower, Kat and Ana coming in and putting a towel around Peach," Oh, good morning Robert." As she spoke, the two ninjas wrapped the towel around her and Peach stepped out of the tub. At that instant, Toon Link had begun to conduct and the orchestra played a small tune. Zelda had stood right next to Pit as he watched carefully, making sure that Snake didn't try to take a look at Peach's body. Once the two ninjas flew away, Peach faced Snake," Oh, I hope you had nice dreams."

Snake looked away, seeming bewildered;" I think I'm still in one."

The lights went out on the bathroom and the lights went on by the doorway of the apartment, Nana hearing a knock on the door. She ran to it, opened it, and saw Samus with a black wig and black contacts on," Hey girlfriend."

Nana fabricated the emotion of shock, trying to seem calm," Hi Nancy…"

For someone that mostly serious, Samus was a good actress to act a role of Nancy, acting rather joyous than usual, entering the apartment," What do you say, ready to kick it?"

Nana closed the door and looked at 'Nancy' rather funny," Kick what?"

"Honey, why are you still on your PJs on?" asked 'Nancy', taking a good look around the room, being shocked," Wow, it's really neat in here." She walked to face the living room," Did you guys hire a maid?"

"No, not exactly," said Nana, giggling a bit.

Zelda cringed as the lights went back to where 'Robert' and Peach were, seeing 'Robert' drying the floor," Don't worry, my friends would do that," said Peach and began to sing the call of the animals and 'accidently' had hit Snake. From there, 'Robert' tried to get a hold of something and got Peach's arm and pulled her to the floor. She fell on top of him, Snake making a note that Peach was actually heavier than Pit, looking up and seeing Peach create a fake giggle. At that instant, 'Nancy' saw the two of them on the floor. Zelda had begun to walk away, Pit noticing that the presence of someone was missing, turning around and seeing Zelda sitting in the corner of the walls and burying her head in her shoulders. Pit walked up to her, tapping her shoulder lightly.

He saw that Zelda hadn't moved, finally speaking," You're worried about Peach, aren't you?"

Zelda took a deep breath, seeing that everyone else was about to be ready to perform other scenes, getting up quickly and whispering to Pit," Peach is lesbian with me because she truly hasn't had the chance to become very close to any man, physically and emotionally… Until now."

Pit eyes widened a bit, fully understanding what Zelda had meant, whispering back to her," Neither have I… Except for Snake…"

Zelda hugged Pit tightly," Can you do me that favor of spending time with Peach right after the play is performed? I haven't spoken to her in a while…"

"Zelda, you haven't spoken to Peach in 12 hours," said Pit.

"Aww, she's just overprotective of her," Pit and Zelda turned to see Gary, making Zelda irritated.

"You eavesdropper!" whispered Zelda to him.

"Hey, at least I don't tell," said Gary, turning to Pit," Dude, why are your wings bound to your back? Doesn't that hurt?"

"Good!" yelled Link," Next scene! Nathaniel has first doubts!"

The three of them stood aside as people were moving the set around, the only ones visible on the stage were a very well dressed Wario, a tiny Pikachu, and Math who was wearing formal clothing as usual. They took a seat in the bed, waiting to hear Pit when everything was ready," We're good to go!"

"Action!"

Pit went back into the conversation he was interrupted," Well, Link actually wants to rehearse a scene with me but isn't sure which one."

Gary raised an eyebrow, taking a look at Zelda," Zelda, Peach is going to perform all day, right?"

"Right," said Zelda softly, looking around to find Peach, seeing that she was busy being prepared for the next scene.

"Pit, I don't see why he would make you rehearse," said Gary," I get the point of her getting to some accident that she can't act. But what are the chances of that?"

"Don't jinx it," said Zelda, getting a little uneasy.

"I don't believe in things like that," said Gary, a bit annoyed, "All I just hope for is to have play turn out all right."

Pit smiled at Gary, at that instant, hearing Link's voice yet again," Next scene! Evil Stepmother comes to New York!"

Zelda became a little uncomfortable, trying to get into her character as she went below the stage. Link went down to the Orchestra and saw Ganondorf right in his view," Are you sure that the magic that she's using won't have any of your side effects?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow," You should be worried when she's doing the dragon scene."

Link took a quick up to see if it was all ready," I know she can do that scene with ease. I made sure at the least that scene would come out perfect. This scene uses a lot of magic to create a dark atmosphere."

"She should be fine…" Ganondorf got a mean glare from Link," Trust me just one time."

Right after Link went back to his seat, Toon Link made sure that Ganondorf was serious. Right after Pit yelled out that things were ready, Zelda getting on a platform on the supply room. Lucario had stood on her side and slowly brought it up, close to an opening on the stage," Action!" A plastic plate was put there by Zelda, using her powers to make it seem that it went out with her magic, sending green lightning and dark clouds all around the floor. She was slowly brought up again, and to many who were watching, she actually looked an evil witch that emerged from the sewer. Once it was done, Zelda looked over to see where 'Nathaniel' was, noticing the tiny Pikachu in a ball," Stop! That's good Zelda!"

Zelda looked over at Link, wondering why he stopped the scene all of a sudden. It didn't matter to her; she felt some of her energy being drained, almost tripping on the metal plate. She finally made her way backstage, trying to reach her dressing station and bumped into someone," Crazy?"

Crazy Hand had looked down at Zelda, her arms crossed as Zelda backed away slowly," What brings your presence here?"

"I'm here to look for Pit," said Crazy Hand," He missed out on a match yesterday and if he doesn't attend now, I believe I should use physical force to get him to do it."

Zelda eyes grew wide, backing away slowly yet again," I'll go get him."

"Next scene! Prince Edward finally finds Giselle! Peach, you can stay out of this one!" Zelda felt as though today wasn't her day, running out the stage and into the seats, hoping she would get to Link in time. Instead of hearing Pit saying that everything was ready to go, she heard beeps from Mr. Game and Watch," Action!"

Gary was giggling as the scene unfolded on his eyes. It actually seemed as a normal family was enjoying a peaceful breakfast. But it wasn't any surprise to everyone on stage that there was a slight expression of pain in Pit's wings as he bent down and poured the 'coffee' on a cup. At the other side of the stage, Marth had knocked on the door of the apartment, waiting for it to open. Nana had gotten out of her seat and went t answer the door," It is I, Prince Edward of Andalasia, come to rescue my lovely bride, the fair Giselle."

At the sound of his voice, Pit got up from his seat," Oh my… He's here."

"Apparently," said 'Robert.'

Zelda ran back to behind the stage, running up to Peach who was witnessing the scene," Peach!" whispered Zelda.

Peach turned around," Zelda!" whispered Peach back, putting her forehead in contact with her lover's," Link said you weren't allowed to speak to me until this was all finished."

"Crazy Hand wants to speak with Pit right now."

Peach's face fell, looking past Zelda to see if she noticed Crazy Hand around,"… Our only chance of him not being hurt is if you find Mr. Game and Watch."

"But what if-"

Peach put her finger on the tip of Zelda's lips to silence her," I'd rather all of us have cuts and bruises than to be grieving for one that died. I don't think she would be able to kill Mr. Game and Watch."

Link's voice was heard all across the stage and to the background," Let's do this again! Snake, if you must, don't look at Pit directly in the eyes!"

Zelda ran as fast as she could, pass the crowd of people working around backstage and ended up at a corner. She constantly turned her head in all directions to see a full body in all white, when she did, she hid in the piles of clothing in the hangers.' _Where could he have gone…?"_

Zelda gasped as Pit was already out of rehearsing, realizing that it was too late as Crazy Hand had grabbed Pit's arm aside and had one look that one should've seen of her. She stood frozen, just the time she had to choose between fighting against Zant or to surrender to him. She couldn't hear what they were saying, the voices of the crowd that stood sitting towards the stage began to engulf the entire room, but she saw how Crazy Hand reached to take out her left glove. A shrill was that stopped everyone from moving and Zelda was down to her knees. Zelda couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Marth stand in front of Pit and Crazy Hand was on the floor with a small trail of blood coming down her nose," Marth-"

"RUN!!" Zelda was quick to her feet as she heard Marth scream, making everyone in the room, in the stage, and those that were spectators wonder what was going on. Marth took Pit by the hand, running as fast as he could past the crowd that worked in the stage, jumping off of it and barely avoided Toon Link's head. Zelda had escaped another way; using Farore's Wind to get herself above the stage and ran to the second floor emergency exit. Peach had grabbed Snake's hand and began to run to the first floor emergency exit, leaving Crazy Hand to choose who she would follow.

"Marth, what's going on?" asked Pit.

"No time to explain," he said as he ran past the halls," We have to hide."

Pit took a while to think, soon running past Marth," I know one room where she won't find us."

* * *

Zelda had used Farore's Wind constantly, using it one last time to get herself to the first floor. She was tired of using her magic, especially since it wasn't in a battle and the costume she still wore wasn't helping her one bit," Zelda!" Zelda turned around and saw that both Snake and Peach were running together. Zelda was about to say her name back, but at the instant of seeing their hands together, she remained silent, letting Peach get her hand to continue running," She's right behind us! We've got to find that 2-D weirdo before Crazy Hand finds us or Pit!" If Peach weren't around, her entire mind wouldn't be focusing about Peach even in time of danger.

* * *

Marth had held Pit's hand closely as they both went down the elevator to the dance hall," Would you now tell me what's going on?"

Marth tried his hardest not to look right at Pit's eyes, instead his gaze went to the opening doors of the elevator. He took quick steps out and went as far as the room went. Pit followed him, soon hearing Marth speak," If I tell you, then you must keep me from turning around and looking at you. Don't ask, I'll explain everything."

* * *

"Seriously, Peach, where the hell are you taking us?" asked Snake, getting annoyed that he was running around with half the suit of the 'ballroom dance' costume and the one he previously had worn.

"The one place I know Pit would hide," said Peach," Knowing how Marth is, he wouldn't hesitate following him."

Just before they reached the elevators, Crazy Hand turned at a corner, holding someone with her right hand, someone wearing a black cloak. Peach and Zelda gasped loudly as she removed the hood off the person she held hostage. Snake didn't know who it was, but just seeing the bruises and cuts across his face were enough to make him angry," So where is it you two may think where both of the boys are?"

* * *

Marth had taken deep breaths, his hands trembling as he stared down on the floor," It all started a year ago. Back then, all the members came at separate times, always in pairs. I came with Zelda to Smashville. But on that flight was also Crazy Hand."

"What does she have against you and me?" asked Pit.

"I'm getting to that!" yelled Marth, making Pit become a bit worried," Crazy Hand wants to be like God. When she saw both Zelda and I on the flight, she fell in love with both of us being a couple. Although we were intimate conversing on that flight… We didn't fell love. Of course, you would assume that once we got there, Zelda and Peach became a couple, and Crazy Hand got annoyed. She wasn't mad at Zelda, she was mad at me for loving another man…"

Pit heard soft hiccups from Marth, trying to change the subject," Does he look like me?"

* * *

The last thing Snake had wanted by the end of the day was his angel to look like the redhead that Crazy Hand held onto tightly. He reached for a gun he always kept in a special belt on his hips, always behind him and under his boxers ((AN: Or so I would imagine.))." I said where is he!!" yelled Crazy Hand, seeing the person she clutched his shoulder with her right hand bleed from how angry she was becoming.

"Don't you dare do it!" Everyone turned to face Gary who suddenly came out with Master Hand at his side. Crazy Hand's eyes widened as she saw Gary hold out Mr. Game and Watch in front of him and Master Hand ready to take off his glove," You guys go out to help Pit and Marth. We'll take care of her."

"Let him go," said Master Hand calmly," He has every right to go talk to Marth right now."

Crazy Hand's rage took over her and began to dig her nails deeper into the redhead's skin and at that instant; Master Hand removed his right glove and touched Mr. Game and Watch. A bright light came out of Mr. Game and Watch and Crazy Hand quickly covered her eyes. The cloaked redhead grabbed onto his wound, accidently taking off his cloak. Snake had run up to him and grabbed his hand, Zelda and Peach following right behind him to the elevators. Once the bright light was out, Master Hand and Gary were standing far behind Mr. Game and Watch. Gary's eyes grew wide as he no longer saw a 2-D human figure, but an actual human that was just black, white, and gray stand.

* * *

Marth gasped, barely keeping his urge to turn around," You've seen him…? Does he have rose red hair? Does he have sapphire blue eyes? Have you seen the look of deep emotion overcome your own?"

There was no doubt in Pit's mind that the person at the day of the Marathon was the same person Marth was talking about," He was… very depressed…"

"No!" Marth had finally turned around and took a look at Pit's eyes. He quickly embraced Pit in his arms, Pit feeling how he horribly was shaking all around," … Both Zelda and I ran away from Crazy Hand because we don't want the same fate that happened between my love and I to happen between you and Snake…" Marth had taken deep breaths, desperate for something that he hadn't had for a while. Marth had begun to lean down to Pit's face, taking one last look at Pit's eyes before closing them," …Roy…"

The angel stood still as the prince gave him a soft kiss on the lips. In that one kiss, the angel felt all the things that the prince had kept inside: his feelings, his memories, his desires, his thoughts. As the prince deepened the kiss, the angel wrapped his arms around in comfort for the prince, a hug that meant that he cared as a friend. The mercenary and the fallen prince though otherwise," Pit, what are you doing?!"

Pit and Marth pulled away from the kiss at the same moment, both speechless as they saw Snake and Roy come out of the elevator. Zelda and Peach knew what was going on, trying to get a hold of Snake, but were too late. Snake ran up to Marth and Pit, shoving Pit aside and kick Marth in his stomach. Marth had held onto his waist, feeling the pain inside him only add more to the emotional pain he felt. Zelda and Peach ran up to Snake before he would try to beat up Marth, but both were pushed aside," Stop!"

The mercenary turned over to the angel, shocked to see that he now stood in front of the prince, taking the last hit that was across the face. Looking at him, the mercenary didn't see the eyes he always saw the angel have," I guess what goes around goes back around…" Just like that, the mercenary left the angel alone. The fallen prince had been crying the entire time, his face covered with his own hands. As the mercenary had walked back to the elevator, he wrapped his arm around the fallen angel, leading him away from the view," Snake, please wait! Let us explain-"

Zelda stood frozen as she was almost hit by a bullet from Snake's gun. Pit tried his hardest not to cry, but he felt just like the redhead that stood by Snake's side; betrayed and hopeless. Once the elevator door opened, Gary came running out of the elevator past Snake and Roy, wondering what had happened. By the time Gary had known what happened, he sometimes wished that he were the one in Marth's shoes instead.

* * *

Peach and Zelda were in their room all night, not taking a moment to rest, knowing that they were the only ones that would somehow fix all that happened. Peach remained silent the rest of the night, for once, feeling the love for the other princess diminishing slowly.


	24. Chapter 20

I'm not going to type a lot because this is actually the longest chapter I've ever written so far. Enjoy it. :D

* * *

As people from all around were coming into the opening night event, other than making sure that the play was going according to plan, in the back of Link's mind, he felt this was his entire fault.

_Link had tried to become formal the day that Zelda was about to tell Peach about how she felt. The last thing he wanted was to be a lonely bachelor at the end of the day. Just before he touched her shoulder, he heard a loud bang by the key room. Zelda and Link looked at each and made a run for it, Zelda a bit behind and noticing Mr. Game and Watch coming out of the key room. Once the both of them got there, the two of them gasped at the sight. Zelda immediately went to Marth's aid and Link went over to see Crazy Hand was laying on the floor and covering her face," Marth, what happened? Marth!!"_

_Link took a quick glace and saw that Marth was carrying Roy in his hands, but ignored it and tried to help Crazy Hand up," Don't touch me!" Link's eyes widened as he saw that Crazy Hand had multiple cuts over her face." If you tell my brother, I'm going to make you suffer!"_

_Zelda was stunned," Why not?! Marth here is crying because you nearly killed Roy! What did he ever do to you?! You told Marth and me that we had freedom to choose who we wanted to be with!"_

"_You…" Crazy Hand looked at Zelda dangerously," I'd rather have you be the one in Marth's hands because that boy doesn't deserve to live!"_

"_Shut up!!" yelled Marth, slowly setting Roy on the floor and drawing out his sword," I shall deal with you now for your impatience and ignorance you've had towards me! If my lovely rose dies here, I'll be glad that I took your life with it!" Slowly, Marth aimed his sword at Crazy Hand's neck._

"_Stop!" yelled Link, running in front oft Crazy Hand in panic" Don't kill her!!"_

_It was too late, Crazy Hand drew her bare left arm out and made Link and Marth stop in their tracks. Link felt the very tip of Marth's sword right at his cloth, surprised that Marth's sword didn't penetrate him," Fine, you want to be that way… So be it." Zelda was watching over Roy as Marth had walked up to Crazy Hand, soon being pushed hard against the wall of the room that the impact cracked the wall. Marth watched horrified as Crazy Hand had laid her left hand near over a very bloody Roy. Without touching him, she slowly brought Roy up and grinned," Any last words, you withering rose?"_

_Roy had opened his closed eyes, one of his eyes slightly blinded by the trail of blood that came out from his forehead," Marth…I love you…"_

"Link!!" Link got out of his thoughts, not realizing that a blue haired swordsman had his arms around him already," Are you alright? Are you worried about how the play will turn out to be?"

Link blinked a bit, trying to relax," Yeah, you can say so."

Ike felt Link's hands slowly move his arms out so he could walk away," Link…"

Link felt Ike's hand grasp his wrist, getting a far serious look out of Ike,"… I don't want to end up like Snake and Pit… Are you sure you're alright?"

The hero took a deep breath and the swordsman waited patiently for his answer," I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, the show must go on."

* * *

Toon Link had took a stand, trying to get all the musicians to tune up, hoping that the tuning instruments would make the crowd watching the play stop talking. Once the noise was gone, Toon Link brought his baton, setting off the beginning of the play with the Overture. For him, it certainly wasn't the best of moods everyone felt this day.

Zelda was at the end of one of the bathrooms nearby the stage, Pit by his side as Zelda had begun to cough up blood from her mouth," Zelda, are you sure you'd be able to do this?"

Zelda turned off the faucet of the water, breathing deeply," I have to. I know I can do it. I'm thinking too much…"

"You've been throwing up since you've woken up," said Pit," I know something is wrong."

"If so, I'll deal with it by the end of the play," said Zelda, leaning back straight," Do I have any blood in my costume?"

Pit took a careful look at Zelda's costume, nodding his head horizontally," Hurry, you'll soon be coming out in a scene." He saw Zelda walk away and give off a fake smile to Pit. If Zelda was this horrible because of what he thought it was, then he had to remain strong and not cry in front of everyone. Gary soon came into the restroom, looking at Pit worriedly," Pit, is she alright?"

Gary had hugged Pit tightly form behind and he wept silent tears," No… Peach is acting weird since she went to go visit me today… Don't get me wrong, but I don't think Peach likes Zelda anymore…"

"Don't say that," said Gary, laying his head on Pit's shoulder," When this all ends, it'll all work out. We'll be back to the days where we will hang out and be friends all over again…"

"When that time comes," said Pit,"… The year for the Brawl competitions will be over…"

* * *

From "True Love's First Kiss" to when Giselle falls to the well, Toon Link was amazed that Marth didn't show any sign of depression in the acting, but he did notice that a couple of tears went down his face as he walked off. Of course he suspected Snake to be alright, but more or less, Peach was just like the way she always acted on stage. Every time he saw Zelda go on stage, she seemed normal, but in the back of his mind, he didn't see Peach nor Zelda make any deep eye contact, getting a tad bit worried. Who backstage didn't worry about the play?"

* * *

Snake was by Samus' side as the acting was going on, always looking away from Pit and looked at the stage," I hope you know about half the people in the audience notice that something's wrong with you."

"You mean the half that watched the last few practices we've had?" asked Snake.

"If you said about what you saw Pit and Marth do, then I guess it's time for me to start explaining," said Samus.

Snake looked away from her and sighed," Look, I've got to get going. I don't think Robert left before Giselle decided to clean up the apartment around."

Samus shook her head, soon feeling a pair of hands gently caress her shoulders," Don't worry about him," said Captain Falcon," I'll have a word with him."

Just Snake laid on the bed, Nana was by his side," You know Snake… I know how it feels like to be separated by the one you love… But Pit loves you back; he must have a good reason for his actions…"

* * *

From "Happy Working Song" to when Nathaniel goes to the human world, Zelda had only gotten worse. Pit and Gary were practically passing her towels for her to vomit out anything that she kept inside. The worse part was when Peach was around, it was the only time Zelda would try to keep her sickness in," Zelda, you've got to try your best to feel better," said Gary," If you can't think of Peach, think of Link. I'm sure as he's watching; he cares about you a lot…"

Zelda was about to speak back, but she noticed that she had to be by the stage to work her magic for a tiny scene, wait a while, and use her magic to create her voice sounding from another dimension. At the corner of her eye, she saw Toon Link look at her seriously, also seeing him point right below her lips. She walled away, noticing that there was a couch that was put around her dressing station and sat patiently," Gary, I don't think Peach loves me anymore… Hurry, you guys know how important Link wants the park scene to come out perfect."

Zelda was crying as she heard Peach sing the song of "That's how you Know", paying close attention to the lyrics. _I did almost everything this song tells you to do to make Peach feel like she was loved... What did I do wrong? _Marth had gone by Zelda's side during the song, both of them silent," What did we do wrong?"

"… I don't know," said Marth," … As hard as it sounds don't think about it… I'd rather you come out of every scene like I do just for the sake of your health."

Zelda laid her head on his shoulder, crying just a bit," … I thank you for being my friend through all this… I forgive you for all the actions that the curse made you do."

"Your welcome," said Marth. At the least both members of royalty felt slightly better by the end of the song.

* * *

At the scene where Prince Edward was looking about for Giselle in the apartments, Peach walked up to Snake who had begun to smoke," You're an ass! You're not supposed to be smoking! What if smell goes to the first few rows?!"

Snake looked at Peach without any expression, putting the cigarette back to his lips," And you're not supposed to be cursing out loud because you can break a little girl's heart."

"Look who's talking!" yelled Peach," You've made Nana upset!"

Snake grunted, throwing the cigarette on the floor," What do you want from me?"

"To let us explain," said Peach.

"We don't have the time," said Snake," That bastard is going to finish his scene soon. So it's nice of you for getting yourself into the act and making my job a lot harder than it already is."

During the scene, Zelda watched it closely, Marth, Gary, and Pit by her side," Zelda, are you sure you want to see this?"

"I'm sure…" Zelda saw how Peach had gotten angry at Snake during the play and then jump in glee. At the moment they looked deep into each other, Zelda couldn't take it anymore. Her worse nightmares had come true. She ran away, wanting to run away from the play, from the tournament, from everything. Just before she was about to get out the door, Pit stopped right in front of her," Out of the way Pit! I can't do this anymore!"

"No!" yelled Pit," You have to stay strong! If you leave, then you're just making it that you can't handle fear! It's foolish to give up on Peach just because you saw her do something that meant that she wouldn't like you…" Zelda was had once again ruined the make-up that was on her face, watching as Pit went closer to her," … Snake told me that in order to be a man, I have to take responsibility for my own actions. I plan to tell Snake everything before I take my leave to Angel Land tomorrow."

"No!" yelled Gary," You can't leave us now! You have to stay until the very end!"

"Gary…" said Pit," I believe I've been here long enough to know what it is to be a human. I came here from orders of Palutena. She said when the time comes, I may call upon the heavens to lift me back to be at my Goddess' side," Gary began to back away slowly, trying to hold the tears of sadness that his friend would soon leave," I took a responsibility to do this play to the very end. If we have to, we'll help you in any way just so you can finish it."

Zelda felt a bit of strength to continue acting as she heard Pit's words, soon being called by Captain Falcon to go on stage for a while. Right after, Gary hugged Pit tightly and crying away," Pit, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Pit began to cry as well as his best friend was crying for him," I'm sorry, but I have to take it like a man and go back home. Besides, I think the Committee will let me go, especially if Crazy Hand is one of the leaders."

"Crazy Hand…" Gary began to yell, punching the closest wall to him," That bitch is what started it al!!"

"What?"

Gary's emotions were covered in furry," Don't you know what this means!? Let's think about this…" Pit saw Gary have a few breaths before speaking again," Okay, remember how Peach said that it was her idea, right?" He saw Pit nod slowly," Therefore Crazy Hand had to approve of the play to go into production, knowing that everyone here has to be busy helping out with the play. Link, being the director, is always out. Peach, being the main actress, is drawn away from Zelda. Snake, being the main actor, is going to be thinking more about the play. Marth is the second main actor... I think she could care less about everybody else…" Pit looked at Gary with wide eyes, wondering where his conclusion was going.

"… Do you think that she planned all of yesterday?" asked Pit.

* * *

Once Snake had gotten out of the scene where Giselle and Prince Edward left both Robert and Morgan alone, he came across an angry Captain Falcon," What did I do?"

"You need to listen," said Captain Falcon," Isn't that what you do best, considering you're an assassin?"

Snake turned around, bowing his head in anger," What kind of nonsense do you want me to listen to?"

"Let me start from the beginning," said Captain Falcon," You noticed Red yesterday? He was trying to make you get with him because he felt very miserable?"

"I know his name," said Snake.

"… Believe it or not, Roy has a curse." Once Snake had heard this, his eyes narrowed," His curse was given to him by Crazy Hand one day, purposely to separate him and Marth."

"… What does the curse do?" asked Snake.

"… It takes Roy's emotions and transfers it to another person, if one person takes a deep look into his eyes. If the person he looks at is very much like him, it can go up to the point where it can control his or her actions." Captain Falcon saw Snake didn't budge at all," …You don't have to believe me, but what I'm trying to say is that Pit shouldn't have been involved in all this. He's wanted to apologize since you left him alone with Marth and them… All I ask is that you believe me, just like I did when you took Samus away from me…"

Snake went to his changing station, trying to change as quickly as possible for the next scene, a small smile going across his face knowing that Pit still loved him.

* * *

Once Peach had begun to step out of her last scene, she saw Pit and Gary come to her," Pit, you're not crying! I'm so glad."

"Peach, we have to tell you something important," said Gary.

_Your precious Zelda is going to die..._

Peach was stunned, feeling her head spinning and due to the lack of strength, she fainted. Pit and Gary looked at each other, realizing that the star of the play had just fainted," Help! Peach is down!"

As Zelda was performing her act as the evil step mother, she knew that only she and Peach had heard that voice come from Crazy Hand that was taking a seat with Master Hand. She accidently shocked one of the performers on stage, Toon Link wondering how she went from gloomy to angry all of a sudden. Gary saw Mario come out of nowhere and passing through a crowd that surrounded Peach, very scared and checking on Peach carefully," … She's not going to wake up in a while…"

Gary turned over to Pit; soon everyone turning to see him," … I can't do it."

"Pit, you have to do it," said Gary.

"I can't!" said Pit right after," I can't play as Giselle. I'll ruin the play!"

"… You're our only hope." Pit was shocked to turn around and hear the words come out of Snake's mouth. From that point on, he saw the dress that was by Peach's dress station and ran right to it.

* * *

Toon Link heard gossip from the orchestra, soon hearing news from Ike about what happened on stage," May I have your attention, please?" Every spectator looked down to see Toon Link, and he waved back," I thank you all for enjoying the play so far. There have been some changes around, so for the remainder of the play, the part of Giselle will be played by Pit and the conductor will be the director of this play, Link."

Link was shocked that his younger version had called his name, getting up from his seat and waving at the people. They heard clapping from the audience as Link jumped from the first seat into the orchestra and was handed Toon Link's baton," It's good to finally see you."

Link smiled at Ike, leaning down and kissing him deeply," Wouldn't want to miss a moment like this when I have the chance." Link started the music right away and the lights showed the ball already happening. Toon Link made his way backstage, seeing how Peach was still unconscious on the bed he convinced Link to get and ran up to Gary.

"Gary, I want you to play the piano," said Toon Link.

Gary turned around and had, at first, a hard time to speak to him," I don't play piano!"

"My pianist fainted at the same time Peach did," said Toon Link," I need a pianist. You're my last resort."

Marth was waiting for Pit to stand by his side, hoping that he would come in time to enter the ball scene, trying to control his anger. Marth knew that he set not only a curse to Roy, but also to Zelda, knowing that the last scene was very critical. When Pit was finally at his side, he was surprised to see how he almost fit Giselle. Pit looked at Marth, wincing a bit from the pain that his wings were hidden behind the dress," Get ready…"

Once they heard the doors open, they entered on stage, hand by hand, and the first thing Pit notices is Snake dancing with Samus. Once the song had ended of the ball, everyone heard the music Ike played on the violin, and Snake couldn't help but stare right at Pit. Pit smiled widely, wanting to run up to Snake then and there, but Marth held his hand again, nodding at him slowly. Just before they were about to speak, Link spoke too early," Well folks, it's that time of night. I'd like to ask each of gentlemen to invite the lady he did NOT invite to accompany this evening to dance the King and Queen's waltz."

Marth took a look at him and saw that Link knew what was going on. Marth simply went on with the scene and brought his hand up to dance with Samus. The lights dimmed, leaving Pit and Snake alone to dance. For Pit, this almost felt like a dream come true: seeing Snake smile at him, his friends playing the song, and it was up to him if he was up to it," Shall we?" When Pit looked up at Snake, he knew it was certain that no words were necessary, Snake had already forgiven him. He took Snake's hand and entered more in front of the stage.

At the side, a small light was put on Captain Falcon that had begun to sing the song, everyone on stage shocked at how beautifully he could sing. When it was time, they both slowly began to dance, only looking at each other, almost as if ignoring their surroundings. The two of them then just began to dance naturally, both of them ignoring the original choreography that Peach had taught them and dance they way they both felt it was right. Once the lights went out on Captain Falcon, it focused on just them, and Snake whispered in Pit's eat instead of singing to him," I love you too much to let some prince try to take you away from me."

The angel embraced the mercenary tightly, closing his eyes as he wanted to speak back to the mercenary, but it got to the point of the song where the two of them had to dance more passionately. The two of them began to spin all around the stage, the mercenary holding the angel and spinning him around by himself, lifting him up even higher as the notes went higher, and the angel released his wings as the song was to it's end, sending feathers all around. The hero heard some clapping from the spectators, chuckling himself as he thought that the scene that unfolded in front of him was purely genuine. Just as the mercenary and the angel were ready to dance the entire song, the bounty hunter and the prince went up to them," Mind if I come in?"

Pit was a bit shocked at how emotional his dance was with Snake," … No, of course."

Marth took Pit's hand and leaded him away from Snake, noticing that his wings were actually out and had ruined the costume. Marth looked at Pit, looking away right away as his mind immediately saw the image of Roy appear, going off stage. Right at the instant he saw Samus 'kiss' Snake, his eyes became very watery and his wings were far behind him. As the audience clapped for when the song finished, Pit turned around and was about to actually walk out the stage, ignoring the fact he was performing, he came across Zelda who used her magic to age herself. Pit gasped as he felt the huge amounts of energy come off from her, gulping as she tried to comfort him from the acting. Toon Link was watching, beginning to panic," Why aren't they saying anything? There's supposed to be dialog in this scene."

Pit was about to make it off stage as he stopped by Zelda yet again and offer him an apple. Even the apple he had in his hands had some sort of energy and Pit then realized that the magic being used wasn't from Zelda. He started at the stage, conveniently where Snake was dancing with Samus, and no longer saw Crazy Hand where she sat. Nonetheless, he took a bite at the apple and in a second, the apple rolled down the steps to where Snake was. He picked it up, knowing where it came up from but in the act, both he and Samus were looking all over the stage to where it could've come from. As the lights focused on Zelda as she opened the elevator with her magic, Marth waited patiently to see Zelda finally return herself to her original form. Once that had happened, Marth stopped the elevator from closing, immediately noticing that Zelda had actually used too much of Din's fire and actually some of the costume Pit had. He quickly grabbed Pit from the floor and was the first one to speak in a long time," Somebody, please help!"

Snake and Samus turned their faces right away, noticing that Marth wasn't using his 'happy prince' attitude, running towards him and seeing Marth put Pit down on the couch that people from backstage had. Captain Falcon had carried Peach in his arms as they were using the couch, trying to get out of the way as the backstage had begun to burn up from Zelda's magic. Popo and Nana stood in front of the fires and using their ice attack to bring down the flames, hoping that none of the spectators would notice the smoke coming out from behind the stage. Snake kneeled before Pit, wondering if he was really alright , soon seeing Wario appear and point at Zelda," You poisoned her…" only those that were near him could bear what he said next, whispering it," …Crazy Hand."

Snake and Marth tried their hardest not to look at Zelda, Samus looking at Zelda as she was acting that she calling the ambulance. She gasped as she saw Zelda create a spell, right behind her some sort of golden strings controlling her as a puppet. A small green light appeared on Marth's forehead, making Samus want to get up and punch Zelda out of it, but someone else beat her to it. Wario drew out the sword that Marth had on his sheath and put it in front of Zelda's neck. Marth looked at Snake, trying to hide his lips from the audience," I'm so sorry Snake… I think it might be too late for Pit…"

The mercenary looked at the angel and saw that he wasn't really faking it at all. Everything at that point, even on a stage, wasn't a lie. He didn't feel the slightest bit of regret, but he held onto hope that the angel had given him before. He leaned in on Pit's face and kissed him softly on the lips. As the angel was taking in the poison, he began to remember events of the past.

"_Snake…"_

"_What is it kiddo?"_

"… _Before I decide to protest, why is it you want me?"_

"'_Cause I like you."_

"_Is that all it is?"_

"… _To tell you the truth, kid, I think it's because you're truly are an angel. Almost so valuable that I wouldn't dare imagine what would happen if anyone caused you harm."_

"_Do you really mean it?"_

"_Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Make it what you want to believe."_

"_What if I want it to be true?"_

"… _Then I guess I've got another reason to live."_

The angel opened his eyes, looking right at the stare of the mercenary, smiling softly at him and whispering gently," I love you too." The angel returned back the kiss that the mercenary first gave him, hearing the audience clap their hands as they saw the angel and the mercenary embrace themselves tenderly.

" **NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"** Everyone from the audience and on the stage gasped as Zelda's scream seemed unnatural, causing the stage behind them fall to the ground in rubble. Link and Toon Link began to panic, both for the stage and for Zelda. By that point, Snake drew Pit behind him and saw that there were strings attached to Zelda's body as she aimed her sword at the five main actors. Once she made her way to the center of the stage, they heard lightning from outside the room. Link had begun to make everyone from the orchestra to start running, close to getting engulfed in flames if Ike hadn't pulled him in time. By the time they saw that the entire room was really getting on fire, all of the audience began to run outside, screaming and panicking not only because they would be killed by a fire, but by a dragon. Zelda, who was in a dragon form, began to walk up to Pit and Snake, pushing Marth and Wario aside before they would try to harm her," Come here, you pathetic little angel. I want to hear you scream for your life…"

"Over my dead body…" said Snake and he kept Pit behind him.

In a second, Snake was caught under Zelda's hand and was up in the sky, the dragon making a hole in the top of the building as she towards the hotel. Pit was immediately dragged by Gary, everyone in the auditorium running as it was burning up," Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, go!" Gary looked at Pit, seeing that Pit didn't need to belong where he was," Go and save Snake. It's your destiny to do so." Pit nodded and began to join Captain Falcon that was still carrying Peach in his arms. Soon Samus caught up to them and had Roy on her back. Marth and Wario soon followed right behind and Pikachu who had become to his normal size. By Gary's side were Mario, Ganondorf, the Ice Climbers, Kirby, Link, Toon Link, Ganondorf, Lucario, Sonic, and Lucas.

* * *

Other fighters had remained outside of the auditorium to help out the audience, but of course some decided to join Pit to rescue Snake from the clutches of Zelda in her dragon form. As Zelda stood on top of the hotel, Snake looked up and saw that Crazy Hand was in her original self, controlling Zelda right in her fingertips and waiting around," Any last words before I truly make you solid?"

"Kiss my ass," said Snake.

He saw Zelda's eyes become angry and she lifted Snake up to her mouth and slowly opened it. Just before she bit down in his head, a light arrow came out of nowhere and attacked Zelda on the tail. She pulled Snake away from her mouth and saw that Pit was flying in the rain with Pikachu on his back, both ready for battle," Well, if it isn't the angel here to rescue the person he wouldn't mind becoming human for… How romantic."

Once Pit was above the dragon, Pikachu summoned a lightning from the sky and made a direct hit to Crazy Hand. Although it managed to get e clear view where she was, the lightning did nothing to her. She still continued to control Zelda and brought Pit down with a slash. At that instant, Snake kicked the hand of Zelda and managed to get himself free of her clutch. Once he landed safely, he drew the gun from under his costume and aimed up at where Crazy Hand was at, shooting some rounds and still didn't see the strings come off of Zelda. Zelda began to scream, making Crazy Hand lose some control on her," Peach!!"

Peach opened her eyes wide, the first thing she saw was Captain Falcon's helmet. She gasped as she saw that Zelda had transformed into a dragon," Zelda! I'm here!" Captain Falcon was about to speak to her until she raised her hand to him, seeing Master Hand appear from the distance," Master Hand!"

Pit heard Peach, looking down as he was relieved that there was someone to help out. He glided down by Snake's side, aiming their weapons at where Crazy Hand was. Master Hand looked up, then closing his eyes," I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to help you."

"Why not?!" yelled Samus," People could die here!"

Master Hand looked down, walking by Roy and took out two smalls balls from Roy's pocket," This should do it."

Pikachu finally arrived by Pit's side as both Snake and Pit kept firing at Crazy Hand, soon Snake running out of ammo," Damn it, this is no use. Maybe if there was just a bit more a shock, then perhaps Crazy Hand will stop…"

"Leave that to me!" Pit and Snake turned around and saw Peach arrive in no time.

"Stand back Peach! You could get hurt!" yelled Pit.

"I don't care. Zelda is still mine." Snake and Pit saw Peach walk up to the dragon form of Zelda, fearlessly touching the dragon form and petting it softly," It's okay… I'm finally here…" Right when Crazy Hand had gotten control of Zelda, she lost it and began to get angry. The dragon form had lowered her head to see Peach right under her, trying her hardest to not attack the other princess she loved dearly," Go Pichu!" Peach quickly drew the pokeball on her hand and threw it up at the sky, soon a Pichu coming out and running up the dragon that set a trail. Pikachu soon followed right away, teleporting to the top of Zelda's head and both using lightning to strike Crazy Hand. The strings began to snap of Zelda's back, making Zelda slowly go back to her human form. Crazy Hand fell to the floor, paralyzed from the lightning and was immediately caught by her brother in his original form. Peach ran off the building and used her hovering powers to hold Zelda that was leaning out the building and landed right in Peach's arms. But Peach couldn't be up much longer and the two princesses begun to fall as well. Peach held Zelda tightly in her arms, closing her eyes as she waited to hit the ground, but she felt some power hold her up, opening her eyes to see Mewtwo raise his hand up to hold the two princesses in midair and slowly bring them down.

Everyone below and near surrounded the princesses, seeing Zelda have her eyes slightly opened to get a look at the thing she cared about most," Peach…"

"Its okay," said Peach," You're in my arms. Everything is over. I'll be here for you…" Zelda smiled softly as she heard Peach's voice speak to her at last, closing her eyes and took a deserved rest for the night. Peach held onto Zelda the reminder of the night, never wanting to let go of her.

* * *

Gary sighed in relief as the fire was put out, seeing all sorts of people were being treated by Mario, Link, Ike, and others that stood outside the fire. Although the building had been burned down, he knew that they all had enough money from just this night to rebuild it again," I've come back with news."

Gray saw Wolf appear by him," Well, spill it already."

"Everyone's alright. Zelda's back to herself, Peach recovered, some redhead around there woke up too. Crazy Hand was being treated by Master Hand and hopefully she won't decide to do anything crazy again." Once Wolf saw Mr. Game and Watch go by, he grabbed him and turned him around," By the way, Master Hand asks for your assistance."

"Why him?" asked Gary," The only special thing I've seen him do is turn human."

"That, I like to find out myself," said Wolf," One way or another… Oh, one more thing." Wolf managed to stop Gary before walking back to the hotel," I don't know where Snake and Pit are."

Gary smiled, looking far in the distance two figures on top of the Smash Hotel, glad that at least his friend was fine yet again.

* * *

The mercenary and the angel were kissing as the rain fell on them, caring less about the costumes that seemed almost appropriate for the moment or who was worried about them. The show was over, everyone seemed to have a satisfying ending, and the best part was that the two of them were together again. No words were said between the two, they felt it unnecessary as all it took were a look at each other's eyes and know they loved each other.

Good news, I'll be able to type the chapters earlier because I am in the zone where I no longer have to really worry about school due to the fact that I'll soon be bombarded with Senior activities and lave school early as well. I hope you guys really like this chapter.


	25. Chapter 21

So did you think I abandoned this story? I will admit, I was on a Writer's Block, but I had to get my feet up and continue. And to top it all off, I'm going to try to write 2-3 chapters a week? Like the sound of that? It's because I finally have a laptop of my own. So enjoy.

* * *

When the angel finally woke, he was looking forward to being next the mercenary the whole day. All he needed was to see the handsome face he missed so much to be at the door, knowing that the day before left him tired. But he knew by instincts that the day wouldn't be like that, especially when a rose came at his door.

* * *

Snake, along with a worried Ike, were running all around the Smash hotel. Just as they ran, they almost ran into an infuriated Jigglypuff and a swift Wolf right in front of her. If Ike hadn't grabbed Snake's shoulder in time, he would've easily crashed into them," Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Ike, Snake noticing that Ike was actually expressing his emotions through his face," I need to find Link right away."

Without hesitation, Ike quickly went back to running. Just before Snake was about to follow, he heard a shy, innocent voice," Excuse m-me?"

Snake stopped right away, as if he almost recognized the voice. He turned to his right, and saw a tiny girl, with light blue hair, red eyes, and puffy brown clothing look up at Snake," What is it, kid? You lost?"

She walked closer to Snake, noticing there was a tail behind her and her eyes getting slightly watery," I can't find my master."

* * *

"There you are!" said Ike as he found Pit waiting outside the key room," Where is Link?"

Pit was a little shocked, standing guard to the key room," I don't know where he is."

"Liar," said Ike," Link left a note, saying he was going to join Roy to look for Marth. Do explain why I wasn't even bothered to join."

_"Roy, where are we going? I need to tell Ike –"_

_"I'm sorry, but we have no more time to waste. Marth wouldn't just disappear out my arms, especially since I we haven't really been able to even speak."_

_"But-"_

_"Let's do what he says."_

_"Pit?"_

_"… I can't imagine what it has been for the both of you to constantly be afraid of not only seeing each other, but to also be forced to like someone else…"_

Just when Pit was wishing for anything to come out to help him out, a voice called out to him," You!" Ike and Pit turned around to see a teen they had never seen before with red eyes, green hair, and wearing pink and light green around," Help me find my master. I know you're his best buddy."

Ike was shocked to see that the teen said he had a master, but before he was about to speak, Pit interrupted him," Ivysaur?"

* * *

"WhatamIgoingtodo whatamIgoingtodo whatamIgoingtodo-" Gary was looking down with his hands to his head, being scared and trying to focus on how to solve the problem that unfolded right in front of him. Crazy Hand was unconscious on the floor, and Mr. Game and Watch walked up to her

"Relax," said the now human Mr. Game and Watch, carrying her in his arms," Crazy Hand won't be able to move for a while. She kinda needs these things every once in a while."

_"Why is it you love me so much…?"_

_"You really want my honest opinion, Crazy?"_

_"I need to know! You're nothing like anyone I met…"_

_"Geez, how can I put it into words?... Well, you're the person that was able to look through me, change me completely, and just like you, you're not like anyone I've met. Sure, people may think you're beyond crazy for using your powers to get someone like me and to use me, in a sense, for personal reasons. But what most people don't know is from the moment I felt your touch, I couldn't say no…"_

_"…You sure have a lot of courage to tell me that- Hey, what are you doing?! Let me down!"_

_"Nah, I think I like this. If all this means that I'm going to spend most of my days just to help you with your mental problems, then I don't mind at all."_

"But my Ivysaur and Squirtle are somewhere out there, now HUMAN, and could get into big trouble!" yelled Gary and Mr. Game and Watch, soon to feel a pair of large arms wrap around him.

"I agree with him, master. You've got to relax."

Gary was blushing darkly, since his Charizard was a rather muscular for a human, his hair red, his clothing yellow, red, and blue, and his eyes were aqua. And to top it off, the tail with the flame at the end were still on the pokemon," Charizard, this isn't helping!"

"I bet they're alright," said Mr. Game and Watch," Besides, what's the worse that can happen to them?"

* * *

Pit, Ivysaur, and Ike were shocked to hear Roy's voice screaming from the key room. Ike went up to the door and punched it, making the door fall to the ground and letting the three of them enter. Inside, Link was holding Roy in his hands, and Master Hand had his right hand over Roy's head," There, he should wake in a while."

The three of them ran to Roy, looking to see if he was alright, seeing that he was sleeping soundly," What did you do?" asked Ike.

"I just got rid of the curse Crazy Hand put on him," said Master Hand, putting back his glove. Pit glanced at it and saw there was a mark on his hand right before it was covered by the glove. Master Hand looked over at Ivysaur, sighing," Crazy Hand got out of control again, didn't she?"

"I guess," said Ivysaur, talking rather calmly," I didn't get the chance to show master what I looked like since all I remember there was a flash."

"Wait a minute," said Link," Since when did Crazy Hand make others into human?! I only thought she could only do that to Mr. Game and Watch!"

"Not so long after the second year of the tournament," said Master Hand," The both of us did. But that's another story-"

"Can you do it as well?" said Ike," I know more than Pit does about Marth and Roy, so you might as well show them a demonstration."

Master Hand began to laugh, making Pit wonder what he didn't know around the whole Smash Hotel," Alright, I need a guinea pig though."

Just when he finished his sentence, he ran outside the key room, taking out his glove and turned to his right, sending a light flash at that direction. Once the flash was gone, Pit, Ivysaur, and Ike ran out to see that Jigglypuff and Wolf were on the floor unconscious," Woah…"

"It seemed like they needed it," said Master Hand as he put his glove back. Soon after, he nearly fell to the ground, holding onto his chest and was kneeling down. Pit, Ike, and Ivysaur soon ran to him, carrying him up.

"Why didn't you tell us this actually wastes your energy?" asked Ike.

"I don't know why it drained me so much…" said Master Hand, but soon he got up on his own," Don't worry about me though. I'll be fine now."

Just as Master Hand dusted himself, the three of them saw both Jigglypuff and Wolf get up, both looking at each other, scared right away," Is this a dream?!"

"Unfortunately, no," said Master Hand, getting stares from the two that just became human. Right away, both Wolf and Jigglypuff starred right at each other. Wolf, still had his wolf tail and the mechanic eye patch on his left eye, along with his clothing, and had spiky Mohawk with the color of his fur. Jigglypuff had a slender figure and puffy pink hair, her forehead was covered in the curl of pink hair and big green eyes.

"You ass!" yelled Jigglypuff," You ate my favorite snack! It was the last one in the kitchen!"

"**Your snack?!** It doesn't have your name on it!" yelled back Wolf, already the two forgetting about their human form.

The other witnesses just starred in disbelief, soon seeing Master Hand walk back into the game room and everyone else followed," Is Roy awake?"

"No…" said Link," This may take a while longer."

"I'm taking him to my room," said Ike," He can rest there, if that's alright."

Just a touch from Ike sent Roy jumping out of Link's arms and punching Ike across the face. Link immediately grabbed Roy by his arms, but Roy elbowed him on the ribs, making a run at Ike. Right before he could touch Ike, vines covered his body and he could no longer move, turning to see Ivysaur and the vines coming from his fingers," Let me go!"

Pit went over to see Ike, helping him get up and saw that Ike was bleeding a bit," So you were awake."

"You don't understand!" began to yell Roy, struggling against the vines around him," You're one of the reasons why I couldn't come back and see Marth!"

Pit's eyes went wide, looking at Ike right away, seeing how he too was shocked," Look, right now isn't the time to be picking fights," said Ike," If you want me to apologize or anything of that sort, I prefer we do it another time."

Roy's eyes began to swell up in tears, soon becoming free from the vines of Ivysaur, and ran away from the key room. Ike took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling and soon getting a tight hug from Link. Pit was still shocked from the events from when he first saw Ivysaur. Master Hand put his hand on his shoulder, leading Pit away from Ike and Link. Ivysaur eyed Master Hand, but then turned around and found how quickly Ike and Link were already taking off their clothing. Ivysaur got out the room and used his vines to bring the door back up. By the time, he finished, he had already lost Pit and Master Hand. He looked around, soon seeing a companion of his in the arms of Snake," Squirtle!"

Squirtle jumped out of Snake's arms and ran to Ivysaur," You're okay."

Ivysaur was petting Squirtle's hair as he heard sobs from her," It's alright. Everything's going to be alright."

"Are you her master?" asked Snake.

"Uhh. No," said Ivysaur, walking up to him with Squirtle in his arms," If I know you correctly, then I'm sorry to say this but my master's best buddy just left with Master Hand."

Snake looked at Ivysaur confused, then realized who the two of them were," Where did they go?" Ivysaur shrugged, still comforting the crying Squirtle," You're following me if you want to find your master."

"You know where master is?!" said Squirtle, looking right away at Snake.

"I sure do, kid."

* * *

"Roy!!" yelled Gary as he saw him run right by the lobby, making him turn around and walk to Gary," What happened to you? You look like a mess."

"… Where's Marth?" asked Roy desperately.

Gary looked down," I'm sorry I don't know where he is… Have you seen Pit or any of my pokemon? Wait, let me rephrase that, since there was a big problem when I went to go see Crazy Hand today and-"

Once Charizard noticed how sad Roy had gotten from hearing her name, he went behind Gary and licked his ear, making Gary stop paralyze then and there,"… I think I saw your Ivysaur."

"You did?!" said Gary," Phew, at least one is safe. What about Pit?"

"I'm sorry. He was with me in the beginning of the day, but I don't know where he is now."

"Well, well, guess who I did find." Gary and Roy turned to see Snake with Ivysaur and Squirtle along. Squirtle jumped out of Ivysaur's arms and ran to Gary, and Ivysaur walked calmly to him. Gary almost fell back as his Squirtle almost pounded him to the floor, but he managed to hold her and his balance, soon facing sobs from the human pokemon.

"Squirtle?" asked Gary, looking at the other pokemon that came by his side," Ivysaur??"

"We finally found you, master," said Squirtle, hugging Gary tightly.

Gary stood speechless," I can't believe you guys actually turned human…"

"Yeah, well, at least we can finally speak to each other," said Ivysaur," Like how I accidently lost your best buddy.

"Pit!" said Gary," Where is he?"

Ivysaur shrugged," To be honest, I have no idea, but I did see him leave with Master Hand. By the way, don't think we're the only pokemon that were changed to humans?"

"Huh?" both Gary and Snake said it at the same time, soon seeing Jigglypuff holding Wolf by his shirt and dragging him across to the kitchen. The six of them only heard random yelling, screaming, and explosion by the kitchen.

"Let's go find Pit," said Snake.

"No, I have to find Marth!"

Snake looked at Roy seriously," Are you the one that asked Pit in the beginning to go and help you to look for Marth."

"Yes," said Roy.

"You still haven't FOUND him?" asked Gary in shock," If you can't find him here, then he's probably in Smashville."

"You don't understand! I know he's here!" said Roy.

"How about we find Pit first, then Marth?" asked Snake," You've got two of his closest people he knows that want him now and you dragged him into this from the start."

"… Fine, I'll help you find him."

* * *

"Pit, are you well?" asked Master Hand. He had gone to Ice Climbers' room and asked them for a certain popsicle that they always like to share with him whenever he got the chance to see them. He was fortunate to get two, one for himself and one for Pit, but even he didn't lick it, so all Master Hand saw was the ice cream melt.

"I…" Pit was trying to figure out what he wanted, but out of nowhere, he sensed an evil aura floating about. He got up from his sitting down on the floor and beside him a portal opened, noticing a figure come out and touch his face. Without a doubt, he knew who it was: the man in the alley of the day of the Smash Marathon.

"Taboo?" asked Master Hand," What are you doing he- Let go of the boy!"

Pit saw the man's lips get closer to his own, but if it weren't for Master Hand, only his Goddess would've known what he would've done after," Aww, you ruined my fun…"

"Your fun?" asked Master Hand," Is that all you want? Lust from everyone you like to see to be under you?"

Master Hand blushed darkly as Taboo pulled him into a kiss, being pinned to the wall right away, unable to break the kiss. Pit's eyes widened as he saw Taboo take off his glove, taking his hand and taking a look at it," Stop, in the name of Palutena!" Taboo looked back and saw Pit have his arrow aimed at him," What you're doing is bringing evil to this world, to him, and those that surround him. Don't get me wrong, but you're the one that started it the conflict between Crazy Hand and Roy all along."

Taboo began to laugh, leaving Master Hand pinned up against the wall, mainly his right hand being the only thing that seemed attached to the wall as the rest of his body wanted to fall to the ground," Aren't you the special one? So what if I did start it? You have no proof. Besides, everything is going according to plan…" Pit was frozen again as Taboo was behind him in a blink of an eye, with his arms already around him," Even your discovery…"

Pit eyes began to get watery as the call of evil was right on his ear, feeling the darkness calling out for him. I took one gun shot to get Taboo off of Pit and take care of the injury in his eye. Right before Gary was about to callout a Triple Finish, Roy ran in front of Pit and took out the Sword of Seals and began to attack Taboo. Taboo had gotten a hold of the sword that was about to attack him and looked at Roy as his eye began to completely heal. Roy's eyes widened as he saw that Master Hand was about to punch him in the face, put an arrow went through his shoulder, letting go of Roy's sword. Snake grabbed a hold of Roy and got him behind Gary," Triple Finish!"

Charizard got in first, then Ivysaur, and finally Squirtle. But before they hit their target, Taboo managed to escape back into the darkness he came from, making their attack just go to the air," Snake!"

The mercenary turned quickly to see the angel run up to him and opened his arms to give him the embrace that he always loved," Pit…" The rose saw the image unfold in front of him, and in front of his eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

Gary began to pet Squirtle as she was the first to run up to him, soon getting Ivysaur and Charizard at his side," Good work, you guys."

"Roy!!" Roy turned around to see Marth come out of the rooms, seeing him run up to him," Are you alright?" He felt Marth put his hands on his shoulders," I heard a big explosion and I couldn't help but come and see you."

"Marth, we aren't done with you yet!" yelled Zelda as she called out to him from the door he came out, soon Peach following.

Roy got Marth's hands away from his shoulders, getting a closer look at Marth, seeing that he seemed properly dressed, more than usual," Were… you trying to get ready for a date?"

Marth was blushing darkly," Well, I would've been out sooner if it weren't for Peach and Zelda constantly taking breaks just to make out-"

"Marth!!" both Peach and Zelda threw the products they used on Marth, being covered in it all, blushing darker than the white powder that landed on his face.

The rose simply chuckled as he went over to the prince and kissed his lips softly. The princess and the queen held hands as they saw the two of them kiss for the first time in a while. The pokemon trainer and his pokemon simple smiled and let the two of them be, walking back to their room. The angel and the mercenary took the opportunity to do the same, enjoying a short moment of bliss that only lips could create. Just as the angel was at the peak, a voice from the darkness called to him, making him break the kiss he wanted from the beginning of his day," What's wrong?"

Pit turned around, realizing then who the voice belonged to," Master Hand is gone…"

* * *

If you ask why I put Gary's pokemon into human, it's because I found a video on YouTube that had them as humans, only except they were all girls. If you liked the idea that Charizard kinda got freak-eh with Gary, send me review that you want a yaoi scene between the two, which is NOW POSTED. As for Jigglypuff and Wolf, I have my reasons to make them human too. Not gonna tell... yet. No romance between the two, that's for sure.

Review, pretty please. I'd to hear anything from concerns to even some random videos you found on YouTube.


	26. Chapter 22

I told you I wouldn't abandon this story. But I will admit I almost couldn't think up of this chapter until just recently. I'm terribly sorry if this took so long. I tried to make it long and detailed, I suppose. I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

The prince was finally smiling as he held his rose closely in his arms, close to his chest, close to his heart that couldn't bear to see him wither away again. The deep emotions of bliss made him want to cry a river; it was perhaps one of the best days of his life… But the night before they would spend one of their greatest moments together, the rose knew the destiny that was meant for him. And the rose had another reason to cry in the arms of his beloved.

* * *

"Charizard, let go of me!! And take off this blindfold!"

"But master, we want to show you your birthday present once you get there. It's a secret," Gary heard an innocent shush from the tiny girl.

"But I don't trust Charizard will follow you guys either!" yelled Gary in panic.

"If he does, he's going to face the worse thing he can possibly imagine," he heard a sip from a straw from the lazy one," Isn't that right, buddy?"

"Don't worry about a thing master," Gary always tried his hardest not to blush when he heard that voice whisper in his ear," I'm not going to touch in _that_ area…"

"Charchar!!"

Charizard put on the most masculine girlie voice possible, "_Charchar!!_"

"Ivy! Charchar is mimicking me! And he's being a pervert!" Squirtle was pouting at how Charizard was pretending to act like her.

"Seriously, Charizard… I think the three of us have had enough." Ivysaur looked over at his fiery companion annoyed, noticing that he was beginning to copy the almost care-free green pokemon.

Charizard looked away just in time before Ivysaur was about to strangle him with his vines, "What does it matter? We're already here."

Gary took off the blindfolds right away, gasping as he saw the one thing he always dreamed of having once as a child.

* * *

Samus was under Captain Falcon's arm as the two of them couldn't help but see Snake and Pit running across the small booth and hit targets that were 20 feet away from them with fake guns. The person in charge of the game stood aside as far as he could and let both of them go at it, attacking random ducks that went by," I'm going to beat you!" said Pit with great confidence.

"Fat chance." Just as the last cardboard duck stood up, it was shot down by two fake bullets, making the employer tremble at the end of the match.

"L-l-let me see what y-y-you guys g-g-g-got…" he turned around carefully, hearing the conversation behind him.

"It seems like you have competition, Snake," said Samus teasingly.

"I shouldn't be surprised," said Snake, softly ruffling Pit's hair. Pit ducked a bit from feeling Snake's hand smoothly touching the brown hair above his scalp," Brunettes have a better sense of aim."

"And blondes know how to cause real pain," said Samus as she cracked her knuckles.

Pit giggled, looking around him as he saw his first carnival. He tired his hardest to enjoy his day, even after the events of the Committee had to face.

"_Mario, are you sure you can deal with all of this?" asked Peach," Are you sure that the twelve of you will agree to be in charge of the things Master Hand had to do?"_

"_We made it a final decision," said Fox, crossing his arms," We were the ones he put trust in at first. We didn't need some fancy contract that required we do anything for Master Hand since he's gone."_

"_From what Meowth tells us, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, DK, and Yoshi agree to it too. We're making sure that those who can't really talk to us also agree to this," said Ness as he tried to prove his point," Of course, we're not just going sit around and do nothing all day while we let Taboo think of some good threat."_

"_What will be done?" asked Lucario, all of the members knowing that that certain question was to be asked._

"_On behave of Kirby's words; we will let Metaknight take the Halberd, ready on the go to search for him. Anyone else that would like to join is more than welcome to," said Link._

Pit remembered that many of his companions were going to go, especially Bowser. Him along with Ganondorf, King Dedede, Metaknight and Wario had left to go in search for Master Hand. His heart nearly sank since it was nearing the end of the competitions, especially if they weren't close to finding him. And that meant he had to return to Angel Land-" Pit!"

Pit turned around and smiled as he saw Gary holding a fresh cotton candy on one of his hands," There you are!"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Gary," Not only does this place have the coolest things in the world, but it's by the beach!" He moved his hand to his mouth, trying to blindly get a bite of his cotton candy and bit into air, looking at it and seeing that it was almost completely eaten. He turned around and saw a piece of cotton candy on each of his pokemons' mouth. All looked in separate directions and began to whistle innocently.

"I really like it. There's so many fun things to do around here," said Pit, catching Gary's attention right away," Like beating Snake into a game of Shooting Ducks."

"Uhh… It's a tie," said the scared worker.

"What?!" Pit turned around and saw the employer at the booth.

"I told you can't beat me at this," said Snake with a grin," You owe me."

"But you didn't win either!" said Pit, looking at his dear companion.

"You agreed to my challenge, which said if you can defeat me, I'll give you the biggest secret of my life," said Snake calmly, containing his usual smirk," Otherwise, you were to owe me any favor I asked of you."

"That's not fair!" said Pit, glaring at Snake. He turned his head over in hope of having someone to support him," Falcon, help me out!"

"Sorry, but if he is right, I can't do anything about it other than hunt him down if he decides to harm ya," said Captain Falcon as he shrugged.

Pit gulped as he felt Snake's arms wrap around him from behind, his eyes getting slightly wider," What are you gonna want from me?"

"You'll see…" Pit began to struggle against Snake as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, bringing him up and running across the carnival games. All the people that were randomly walking by soon saw feathers coming out in the middle of the air and hear a boy screaming out in despair.

Gary sighed sadly, throwing the empty cotton candy into one of the booths without looking who or what got hit," The one time I want to spend with Pit and Snake just snatches him away from me…"

"Let's follow them," said Ivysaur, also doing the same with Gary with his can of root bear, actually hitting someone that was sitting on the plank, waiting for someone to hit the bulls eye," What's the worse that can happen?"

"That," Squirtle tugged at Ivysaur's pants, making look down at her and point at where Gary was. By the time he saw, Gary was already gone. Ivysaur put his hand on his face, almost mimicking his trainer when he was looking down.

* * *

"You can't catch me!" Peach yelled at Zelda as she was running across the sand. She screamed as she saw that the queen actually began to catch up to her, running even faster. Zelda began to giggle and purposely was running slower to play around childishly with her lover.

Link was woken up from his sleep as he felt some sand come from the two blondes that were running around. He was in a pair of shades and sighed as he was awoken from his slumber," Hey lazy!" He flinched, getting up from his cozy beach chair and looked at Toon Link and Ike making a sand castle together," Help us!" Link sighed, slowly walking towards them.

Not far from those two were Marth and Roy in each other's arms between the ocean and the sand, almost lost in a moment of being so close, and soon began to give each other kisses that seemed priceless. They stopped once they heard a yell come out of nowhere and a huge splash ruined their moment. Both princes looked at where the splash came from, seeing Snake come out with Pit close in his hand. Pit was struggling to not get his feathers dirty while Snake was doing a very good job actually not harming the boy as he tried to get him completely wet," C'mon, my little sharpshooter, you've got to try and get wet with me."

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Pit knew that Snake had put it that manner, knowing how the day would almost end. He didn't know why it bothered him to be covered in water with Snake, whether taking a shower or bath, out in the rain, or even when they're washing hands! So for once, he stopped, feeling Snake's embrace weaken just a bit and lips softly brushing over his ear.

"Finally given up?" asked Snake, feeling a small nimble on the same area where his lips were," It's not like you to give up easily."

The angel was about to respond, turning his head slowly to see the mercenary, but at looking towards the beach, he noticed the gentleman sitting down and having his face buried in his knees. The angel's eyes grew wide as he saw a ring of complete blackness slowly beginning to surround him.

_

* * *

__Mr. Game and Watch was holding onto Crazy Hand's ungloved hand and was walking with her slowly," Stop looking at the ground. It's all cement and dirt and trash. Look up at the sky; it's so beautiful and blue, just like before." He held onto her hand because it was the only way he were to stay as a human. He knew that her powers got out of hand if she couldn't really control her emotions, especially when they became too great. _

_He looked at how her tired eyes managed to look up and then she quickly shielded them with her eyes," This day is too bright." For days she was always in her room, in darkness with Mr. Game and Watch._

_Anyone in the carnival could tell that she wasn't feeling so well, so many people were looking at the white-dressed woman who kept looking down," If you want, we can find some shade. Maybe then greater memories can be brought back."_

_She looked at him right away with anger, gripping onto his hand more tightly," What great memories? Why should I look back into past when my brother is gone by that __**hideous**__…?"_

_The gentleman lightly raised the left's chin to look into the white eyes he had," Because it seems like the only thing that would make you happy… I really dislike seeing you like this… You know that there is some action being done about this! But for now, for at least today, have some fun." From there, the gentleman saw the left's eyes getting slightly watery and feeling a tight embrace._

"_I will try…"_

* * *

People were held back really far away from the beach, wondering why there was enforcement all of a sudden. All of the fighters were wondering what was happening to Mr. Game and Watch as he was still surrounded in the blackness that grew so slowly. Link had ran up to the scene with Toon Link and Ike along," What's wrong with him?" he was panting slowly as he spoke, along with the two that followed him.

"This has never happened before," said Falco, standing cautiously close to the ring. Olimar had gotten a red Pikmin next to him and threw it at the ring. Right at the touch of it, the Pikmin died, making all the other Pikmin cower around Olimar. Diddy Kong got his wooden gun and shot a peanut at it, jumpimg as the ring just swallowed it slowly.

When Marth and Roy got to the scene, Marth began to panic," Where's Crazy Hand?! She was with him!"

The others around turned quickly at Marth, getting worried right away," Are you sure?" asked Mario who got there at first.

"I bet she had something to do with this!" said Roy accusingly angry.

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Fox," As I last recall, Crazy Hand didn't have any power like this."

Pit was standing next to Snake, who had put an arm around him protectively," I don't sense anything out of Taboo-"

Just as he said Taboo, the blackness spread like an atomic bomb, covering those that were only at the sand. The crowd outside began to scream and run away from the scene, trying to run for their lives.

_

* * *

__Peach wanted to try and make the game more fun as she ran through the carnival, trying to avoid people, doing it easily with the pink summer clothes she wore. Zelda began to do the same, actually catching up to her slowly. Just as Peach stopped to see the huge roller coaster in front of her, she was groped by Zelda from behind, jumping and gasping at the same time. Zelda laughed as her hands quickly rose down to her waist, making Peach giggle as well," Shall we go into that ride? Would it be too much for you?"_

"_Oh, do you really think a princess like me can't handle a fast ride?" said Peach as she winked at her. Zelda got a hold of Peach's hand and walked to the rollercoaster. Just as they were going up the long hill for the drop, they saw that the beach have a black ball and people surrounding it," Look!!" And just as Zelda turned to face at what Peach was pointing at, the ring of blackness soon engulfed the sand and some of the sea. Before the big fall, Zelda used Farore's Wind to transport herself to the ground and Peach jumped out with an umbrella coming out of her shorts. Once they both were able to land safely, they ran towards it._

_

* * *

__Captain Falcon and Samus were in a lame lovers ride, seeing hearts and swans and many pink and red colors around. Samus turned back to see no other coaster was right in sight," Is this ride just meant so that couples could make-out?"_

_Just as Samus turned to face Captain Falcon, she felt his lips cover her own along with the tongue and hands going around her waist. She could've pulled away, but knowing that they haven't done it in a while made her keep on going. By the time they finished, the ride had just ended, making Captain Falcon grin," Yep." The first thing the both of them noticed was the crowd that had surrounded around the sand, going to see what was going on," Stay here, I'll check it out."_

_Samus fought through the crowd as she tried to get a look. Captain Falcon went past the signs they put up and ran towards everyone, getting a good look at Mr. Game and Watch. Samus' eyes grew wide as caught a glimpse, about to jump over. But at that moment, the blackness spread and people around her ran away, leaving her motionless._

"Noo!!" Samus turned around as the tired Crazy Hand stood next to her in seconds after the sudden panic," That son-of-a-bitch!!"

Samus put her hands at her shoulders, shaking her a bit," Who did this?!"

""Taboo…" she got angry, getting her gloved hand and punching the wall that was covered in blackness, making an entrance inside," I've had enough of his bullshit. I've got to go and save him!"

"Wait for us!" Samus and Crazy Hand turned around and saw Peach and Zelda running to them.

"Good, more help," said Crazy Hand, unmasking her left hand, growing to her more powerful form, the huge hand. She pointed at the entrance, having the three blondes run inside along with her hovering above them.

* * *

Inside was a dark abyss, everyone was trapped by spots of blackness spontaneously around their body. Pit had opened his eyes slowly, looking onto his left to see Snake unconscious. He tried to speak, but his mouth was covered, only making muffling noises. He looked away for a while and looked at the center the human form of Mr. Game and Watch attached to the blackness," Everything should be black and white… that's the way the world should be… No more pain… No more anger… No more differences…" He felt a rumble as something heavy try to come down.

Upon looking up, he saw the figure of a huge ship. In the outside, the Halberd had just landed along with the other members that weren't in the beach to the rescue," Foolish villain," said Metaknight as he slowly lowered his ship," Don't think that my radar cannot detect such odd things."

Mr. Game and Watch chuckled, raising his hands so that the blackness began to immediately cover the grand ship," This collection should be mine…"

"Stop right there!!" Mr. Game and Watch turned quickly to see the three blondes plus a huge hand twitching and moving its fingers around," Release them at once!" yelled Zelda, turning into Shiek.

"Or else we'll do it ourselves!" yelled Peach, having her umbrella handy and ready.

Samus concentrated so she could put on her metal suit, readying her blaster. Before Samus was able to charge her beam, Crazy Hand went on an immediate attack, pinning Mr. Game and Watch to the wall of the blackness. She heard a cry of pain, crushing her sanity away from the wall to see that several pokemon were injured. She continued to beat him outside of where everyone was. The other three began to try and set everyone free; using magic, frying pans, and bombs but it was useless. The only thing it did was wake them up. Without anyone but Mr. Game and Watch noticing, the Halberd was already inside the blackness, making everyone inside worry and jump out. Mr. Game and Watch took the opportunity to become several of his normal form and get out of Crazy Hand's grip. Just before she was able to grab one of them, the blankness allowed them to enter into the ship rather quickly and shoot a laser right in her palm.

Taboo laughed as he suddenly appeared from the entrance, walking up to the hand that layed down and still twitching," Guess what? I won. And I told you I was going to turn him against you." Right after he said that, he heard the ship's gunfire aim at him, making him chuckle softly," Did someone get upset because I blackmailed him?"

He looked around as those that were free from the blackness were trying to set everyone free. He took out a long, golden whip and got a hold to those that were in the Halberd and began to pound heavily into the ground, causing the blackness to shatter and everyone flying out. Taboo was laughing maniacally, some of the blackness entering everyone but Crazy Hand. Fighters were being tossed all around, some trying to hold onto each other's hands, but were flown off the other direction. Others were fortunate.

Peach and Zelda were hugging each other tightly enough to be flown at the same direction. Marth got a hold of Roy bravely as the prince he was and was thrown far away with him. Captain Falcon and Samus held to each other's hand but the force was powerful enough to separate them somewhat far. Link and Ike tried to get a hold of each other, but didn't do it in time. Snake and Pit were holding hands, looking right into each other's eyes, but it was most powerful towards them, breaking them apart and Pit's wings sent him flying far away into the sky.

* * *

All that remained was sand, an empty carnival, a huge hand that was no longer moving, and a blue hedgehog that was able to survive it all," Oh no…"

* * *

Mario and Kirby appeared in front of each other in a huge arena, looking at each other right away to fight. The crowd cheered wildly at the two contestants as those among the crowd was Peach and Zelda.

* * *

Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were at their usual, trying to get a hold of delicious bananas from the jungle, jumping from place to place and noticing a small cart holding bananas

* * *

Lucas was all alone in the middle of a dark arena with ruins all around, scared that he was to be lonely forever.

* * *

The prince cried in agony, screaming in such horror and despair, it was almost unbearable. Like the night before, he was crying a deep river that would never end, for his nightmare came true too soon. The rose was shattered right in front of him as the sword of the prince had landed on the heart of a once fallen prince that protected that which he only had.

* * *

To be honest, I think this story is about to end in about 3-5 chapters. I hope you guys aren't too bummed, but perhaps I can add detail to the past chapters in the future so i can perhaps attrack more people to read it. =D I only ask for reviews just to see who is still reading this until now. Till I come out with the next chapter.


End file.
